¿Porqué no fuiste tu? ShikaTema Fanfic
by GABS35
Summary: En medio de una inminente guerra contra el mundo shinobi, dos antiguos personajes deberán decidir lo mejor para ambos, servir fielmente a sus aldeas o dejarse llevar por lo que sienten. Si eso no es suficiente, deberán luchar ademas contra su orgullo y sentimientos de opresión. Entérate de esta emocionante historia en la que se cuestionará si realmente todo valdrá la pena.
1. Chapter 1 - Recuerdos de un pasado

Hola chicos, soy nueva aquí asi que espero todo su apoyo, como sabrán, varios, por no decir la mayoría de los personajes y la historia en general no me pertenecen, pero la idea de esta historia si, así que espero que la disfruten.

Apuntes:

\- **Conversaciones** \- no conversaciones

 _ **Pensamientos**_

 _ **"Recuerdos"**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I: Recuerdos de un pasado**

Las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez mas fuertes mientras más se acercaban a la oficina del Kage, traían una noticia desde la aldea del relámpago, una aldea renaciente perteneciente al país de la Lluvia. Era una carta confidencial muy importante que debía llegar directamente a las manos del Kage. Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada los detuvieron, los revisaron y les dieron la orden de pasar, luego de haberlo consultarlo con el superior.

Lejos del edificio del Kazekage, se encontraba Temari mirando fijamente la calle a través de un ventanal. La arena golpeaba débilmente, a pesar de que hace algunos meses habían cesado las tormentas. Esa mañana se había levantado sin ánimos de hacer nada, sabía lo que le esperaba, pero aún no tenia ganas de asumirlo. A veces contrariar a su hermano podría ser un tanto siniestro.

Dio un ultimo respiro profundo, como si tratara de contener las fuerzas de todos los ciudadanos, debía asumirlo.

 ** _¿Porque me siento tan mal?, no es que sea tan malo después de todo, es mi deber como shinobi, no puedo dar un paso atrás, pero si... si tan solo no fuera así, si me diera un tiempo, podría aun haber alguna posibilidad..._**

Un sonido agudo la saco de sus pensamientos, estaban llamando a la puerta. Sabía quien era, sabía lo que traía, pero necesitaba un momento más para asumirlo.

\- **Pasa** \- su voz pendía de un hilo, se sentía aún aterrada - **Pasa** \- pudo decir al fin con decisión, no estaba para tonterías.

\- **No puedo, está cerrada** \- desde el otro lado, trataba de forzar la puerta, pero era imposible - **Temari-sama, no estoy para juegos, sabe que hay mucho que debo hacer, abra por favor** -

- **¿Cerrado? sinceramente esta vez no me había dado cuenta** \- la abrió en un segundo - **debí hacerlo antes de dormir** \- la criada rodó los ojos al ver la sonrisa forzada de su ama.

\- **Temari-sama, ya es tarde y aún no se ha alistado** \- la regañó - **debe ir a visitar la oficia del Kazekage lo más antes posible, hoy vinieron los hombres de** -

\- **¿Ya están aquí?** \- la interrumpió en un suspiro - **quiero decir, ¿que sabe de ellos? ¿hay noticias nuevas?** -

\- **Sabe que esa es información confidencial que no me compete, pero estoy segura que el Kazekage estará muy contento de informarle, si se alistara pronto podrá saberlo** \- se dio la vuelta la anciana criada mientras murmuraba para si misma frases irreconocibles.

\- **Para que me sirves** \- susurró Temari enojada

\- **¿Disculpe?** \- se volteó la anciana a verla

\- **Oh, no fue nada, digo gracias por la...** \- se paro a analizar - **un momento, ¿para que precisamente me vino a buscar? -** le increpó

- **Solo me aseguraba que no llegue tarde** \- le sonrió amablemente mientras se dirigía a la puerta - **Usted sabe que hoy habrán invitados y es su deber estar presente junto a su hermano** -

- **Oh, ¿eso era todo?** \- suspiró aliviada - **sabe que llevo toda la noche ansiosa pensando en esto señora, no me asuste de esa forma** -

La anciana le sonrió ampliamente y cerró la puerta tras ella. Temari se echo a su cama de un solo golpe

\- **Ah, y por cierto, se me olvidaba darle un recado** \- Temari entonces palideció, mientras veía deslizarse debajo de su puerta un sobre con el símbolo de un ave envuelta en llamas, un símbolo para ella en ese entonces maldito.

\- **El símbolo del clan Subata** \- susurró.

* * *

La puerta fue golpeada de manera energética.

\- **Adelante** \- el Kazekage se encontraba repasando unos informes de las ultimas misiones encomendadas que habían salido fallidas.

\- **Lord Kazekage, no queríamos interrumpir, pero dos hombres de la aldea del relámpago están afuera, traen un recado importante para usted** \- El pelirrojo entonces levantó la vista a sus dos escoltas un tanto sorprendido - **_dos mensajeros, me parece extraño, se suponía que recibiríamos al señor feudal de ese país, esto es muy informal_** _-_ con el ceño fruncido y un tanto irritado, Gaara dio la orden de su ingreso _-_ **revísenlos y déjenlos pasar**.

\- **Enseguida** \- rápidamente desaparecieron los guardias, en lo que Gaara tenía tiempo de ordenar un poco su escritorio, cuando se encontraba irritado, lo menos que le gustaba era el desorden.

\- **¿Que es esto?** \- entonces se detuvo en una esquina, algo llamo su atención. Debajo de algunos papeles, un retrato con marco de bronce llamó su atención - **Matsuri** \- sonrió, mientras observaba lo que parecía ser una foto tomada sin aviso de ellos tomando unos batidos - **_Me pregunto cuando me tomó esta..._**

- **Lord Kazekage, es un gusto conocerlo finalmente, hemos oído hablar mucho sobre usted** -

\- **Buenos días señores, podría decir que es un gusto verlos también, pero no podré negar que esperaba otro tipo de visita** \- respondió mirándolos fijamente, los hombres empezaban a intimidarse.

\- **Si, sobre eso, lo que pasa es que.**..

\- **Si, lo que pasa señor es que nuestro señor feudal tuvo un inconveniente con su agenda, como sabrá nuestra aldea aún sigue renaciendo incluso después de años de los eventos sucedidos, así que se está convocando a una reunión con diversos señores de otras aldeas para poder llegar a una unión, lo que se podría decir una.**..

\- **Una alianza** \- prosiguió el otro de los guardias

\- **No, no es una alianza** \- Irrumpió su compañero - **_Vaya, esto es patético, que clase de guardias han mandado a dar el mensaje, no puedo creerlo_** \- **Como le decía, es más para formar un vinculo, usted sabe, han ocurrido muchos eventos por los cuales debemos estar siempre alertas, y nuestro pueblo no es un lugar donde haya mucha estabilidad, tanto civil como militar, nuestros ciudadanos demandan mayor seguridad y fue una idea del consejo el tratar de formar este tipo de al.. de vínculos.**

\- **Vaya, así que vínculos** \- irrumpió entonces el Kazekage - **de donde yo vengo le llamamos alianzas** \- Los hombres se quedaron callados - **saben, este es un tema el cual ya había conversado personalmente con su señor feudal meses atrás, no se si recuerdan, no estamos para volver a empezar de nuevo toda esta explicación, quiero que lleguemos al punto del porqué su presencia** -

\- **Señor, permítame explicárselo, es conocido que su familia es poseedora de un gran respeto y admiración, además que conocemos con el poder que ustedes cuentan como shinobis y como familia principal de esta aldea** \- miró por un segundo a su compañero, como pidiendo permiso para poder seguir - **así que el consejo después de pensarlo mucho, ha dado su veredicto sobre una posible manera de establecer las alianzas entre su aldea y mi país**.

\- **Oh, se refieren a esa posibilidad** \- irrumpió

\- **Si señor -** intervino su compañero **\- no se ha hallado mejor forma, ambos saldríamos favorecidos, mi aldea pidiendo protección, y su aldea, ganándose la popularidad entre todas las demás aldeas vecinas, que como usted sabe, no tienen un líder y, al estar nuestro señor feudal ca** -

\- **Un momento, pensé que sería el hijo del señor feudal** \- el Kazekage trató de recordar su nombre - **Yukato Subata, es en eso en lo que quedamos.**

\- **Así es señor, pronto el lord feudal dejará su puesto, y pasará a manos de su hijo mayor, el señor Yukato, como usted mencionó, pero como sabe nuestras tradiciones, no le permiten aún tener el puesto.**

Gaara dejó caer el lápiz que sostenía con su mano derecha, dio largo suspiro, se tocó el puente de la nariz mientras pensaba - **Necesito hablar inmediatamente con su señor feudal, díganle que quiero verlo lo mas antes posible para discutir estos asuntos, de lo contrario no podré dar mi aprobación, ¿entendido?**

\- **Si señor** \- respondieron al unísono - **si es posible, mañana mismo el estará aquí, no se preocupe por ello -**

\- **No es precisamente por el por quien me estoy preocupando** \- mencionó mirando desde su ventana, el edificio donde sería su hogar - **bien, si eso es todo, pueden marcharse**.

- **Eso es todo señor, gracias por su tiempo** \- se despidieron

\- **Infórmenle lo que he dicho a su feudal, pueden irse** \- y así como llegaron, rápidamente se esfumaron, dejando en Gaara no solo un sentimiento de preocupación sobre el futuro que seguiría su aldea, sino también, el de su familia.

* * *

Sentía que las manos le temblaban, era como si estuviera tocando el fuego mismo, acababa de leer la ultima línea de la carta y ya sentía que su mente estaba nublada. Se lo esperaba. Había tirado la carta al suelo, pero enseguida se arrepintió.

\- **Esta bien Temari, ya déjate de tonterías, es tu deber y lo sabes** \- **_Pero si tan solo..._** \- **Tan solo nada...ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy** \- Se tiro a su cama ofuscada - **¿Cómo pude llegar a esto?** \- Estaba entre la espada y la pared, ella sabía que aún podía decidir, pero también sabia que era un escape para su aldea, de todos modos era la hermana del Kazekage, era una buena opción - **No soy un pedazo de algo, no tengo valor** \- Una lágrima luchaba por no salir, ella sabía que era fuerte, era una mujer muy temida por su gran resistencia y por considerarse muy dura, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba atravesando por un momento difícil, decisivo, imprevisto. Entonces, sus ojos fueron a un objeto que se asomaba sobre uno de los estantes de su habitación, un collar poco llamativo, que llevaba una piedra atada a ella. Una leve sonrisa escapó de su rostro, una apenas visible sonrisa, que rápidamente se esfumo seguida de un triste recuerdo - **¿Por qué... Por qué no fuiste tu?...**

 **"** ** _Vamos Temari, por aquí, no me digas que ya te cansaste, que problemática - Me tendió la mano, sentía como si mi cuerpo pesara mas de 1000 kilos, habíamos caminada por casi un día sin descanso, ya no podía mas_**

 ** _\- Espera un poco - Dije ya sin aliento - es que, siento que me pica el cuerpo, debo tener un animal_** **-**

 ** _\- Ya deja de poner excusas, mujeres, como siempre, que débiles - Eso me encendió, rápidamente le lancé un kunai_**

 ** _\- ¿Disculpa?, lo dice que el chico que se cansa por todo, te recuerdo que si no hubiera sido por mi, llevaríamos medio día holgazaneando en las tiendas - En eso, me di cuenta que algo rojizo recorría su brazo derecho, mi kunai lo había alcanzado - Oh, Shikamaru, disculpa, no fue mi inten... - sentí sus manos lanzándose sobre mi, en menos de un segundo estaba en el suelo, pude ver sus ojos, se veía furioso - Shikamaru - grité aterrada - detenteee - y lo sentí, mi cara sobre el fango, a punto de tragar lodo, y su patéticamente sexy risa, como la odiaba - ¡Eres un idiotaa!_**

 ** _\- Y tu una tonta, jajaja ¿en serio pensaste que tu kunai me alcanzaría?, por favor, soy muy rápido, solo que, también estoy un poco cansado, con las justas me rozaste, pero bueno, ya que me caes bien, te lo dejaré pasar por esta vez - y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa de lado, no sabía distinguir bien lo que sentía, estaba nublada, nublada y a la vez furioso - Vamos, armemos la tienda antes que empiece a llover._**

 ** _Rápidamente lo hicimos, y justo cuando terminamos, la tormenta empezó._**

 ** _\- Estas congelada - Era cierto, estaba temblando de frío, casi no sentía los dedos, no había ido preparada para la ocasión._**

 ** _\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes -_**

 ** _\- No seas tonta, te vas a enfermar, ten mi chaleco - Se lo estaba quitando, ¿de verdad lo haría?, eso es muy..._**

 ** _\- Que estúpido, como podría abrigarme con eso, no tiene ni mangas - Shikamaru me miró sorprendido, tal vez estuvo de más lo que dije_**

 ** _\- ¡¿Pero qué..?!, Ahhhh... no sé como puedo aguantarte, que dolor de cabeza, no conozco a ninguna mujer más problemática que tú - Se dio la vuelta - Hasta mañana._**

 ** _\- Hum!... - traté de ignorarlo, pero quien se cree, está bien, puede que me haya querido ayudar, pero no voy a olvidar que me arrojó al fango, pff, soy Temari, quien se ha creído, no es que necesite hablar con él para estar mejor, tampoco necesito su compañía, el necesita la mía, por favor ... - Oh... - Entonces lo sentí, se sentía cálido, era muy acogedora, ¿cómo es posible que solo por eso me sienta así?, me estaba abrazando - ¿Shika..? - susurré._**

 ** _\- Shhh - Sentía su aliento, estaba en mi cuello - No digas nada, solo duerme, mañana te sentirás mejor._**

 ** _\- ¿Shikamaru?_**

 ** _\- ¿Mm?_**

 ** _\- Gracias... - lo admitía, tal vez yo estuve equivocada, de algún modo, no podía estar mal con él, no con Shikamaru, no lo merecía. Podía sentirlo, no lo veía pero era obvio que lo haría, esa sonrisa, como podía ser capaz de causar todo en mi, sabía que me sonreía. Y de pronto lo hizo, me besó, tal vez no donde lo imaginé, me dio un corto beso en el hombro, tal vez no el tiempo que pensé, pero fue suficiente para mi, él me había besado de la mejor manera que pude imaginar, y eso fue capaz de causar toda una guerra dentro de mí._**

 ** _\- Descansa - y así, poco a poco me dormí. Feliz._**

* * *

 ** _-¿Hola? - ¿Que pasó, donde estoy? - Temari, ¿estas bien? - Mmm... que pereza, cuanto tiempo dormí, ¿Shikamaru? - ¿Temari? ¡Temariiiii!_**

 ** _\- ¡Shikamaru! - desperté de golpe - ¿Que sucedió?_**

 ** _\- Pff, llevas dormida mas de medio día, ya estamos retrasados, ¿cuánto mas piensas dormir? - y ahí estaba de nuevo, el Shikamaru sumergido en la misión, pero que digo, yo debería pensar lo mismo, Temari, ¿que te pasa? - Debes estar sucia, porque no vas a darte un baño_**

 ** _¿Sucia?, vaya eso si que es romántico - Emm, está bien, creo que había un lago cerca de aquí_**

 ** _\- Si, si sigues ese sendero llegarás al lago, date prisa, yo no pude bañarme aún, no podía dejarte sola mientras dormías - un momento..._**

 ** _\- Entonces, te quedaste toda la mañana viéndome dormir?_**

 ** _\- E..! ¿¡Qué!? - Debí tomarlo desprevenido - Pero que hablas, claro que no, acaso crees que no tengo nada que hacer? pff cuando no, chicas._**

 ** _No pude evitar sonreír, Shikamaru era tierno._**

 ** _\- Y entonces, ¿te darás prisa? - Me saco de mis pensamientos_**

 ** _\- Oh verdad, ahora mismo voy._**

* * *

 ** _\- Pero que significa esto? - Oh no, lo_** ** _había encontrado, era un oscuro secreto - ¿que rayos traes aquí? ¿Piedras? - Mi cara lo dijo todo, y su risa oportuna no tardó en llegar._**

 ** _\- No es de tu incumbencia - Le arrebaté mi bolso, lo acepto, estaba muy pesado, pero no era motivo de burlas - Maldita sea ya deja de reírte -_**

 ** _\- Jajajaja, es que no puedo creerlo - Lloraba de risa, y yo lloraba de la vergüenza - ¿Es en serio?, te gusta coleccionar... ¿piedras? -_**

 ** _\- No es que me guste coleccionarlas, idiota, es que estaban bonitas - me voltee indignada, no quería seguir con esta conversación._**

 ** _\- Vaya, sigues sorprendiéndome - y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada fija, y esa maldita, maldita media sonrisa. Como puedo sentir todo esto..._**

* * *

 ** _\- ¡Ahh! Shikamaru ... ¡SHIKAMARU! - Maldita sea, se habían llevado mi abanico_**

 ** _\- ¡TEMARI!, quédate ahí, no te muevas - Escuchaba sus pasos, pero no podía verlo, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, no veía nada. Podía sentir el sabor de mi sangre. Maldita sea, había sido débil - Temari - Corrió a abrazarme - Ya estoy aquí, tranquila_**

 ** _\- Shikamaru - Solo podía abrazarlo mientras recuperaba el aliento, y la visión regresaba a mi poco a poco - Shikamaru, se llevaron mi abanico, no lo siento._**

 ** _\- Tranquila, está aquí, está destrozado_**

 ** _\- Oh, rayos._**

 ** _\- Tranquila, lo arreglaremos._**

 ** _Poco después, cuando pude recobrar energías, entendí lo sucedido, habíamos caído en una emboscada, nos habían tomado por sorpresa, ¿como no pudimos notarlos? estábamos muy distraídos, por suerte Shikamaru pudo alejarlos, yo en cambio me llevé la peor parte._**

 ** _\- ¿Te sientes mejor?_**

 ** _\- Si, fue solo el golpe en la cabeza, me dejó un poco tonta, es todo._**

 ** _\- Deberíamos regresar, que te vea un médico_**

 ** _\- No, estoy bien, no hay..._**

 ** _\- Temari.. - Sostuvo mi mano, quedé como boba viéndola por un tiempo - Regresemos_**

 ** _Le sonreí amablemente, agradecía cuando se preocupaba por mi, era tan tierno - No te preocupes, estoy bien, sigamos avanzando hasta borrar nuestro rastro, pueden venir a visitarnos nuevamente._**

 ** _\- Esta bien, vamos._**

 ** _\- Oh - casi lo había olvidado, no solo nos llevamos un susto, también se robaron algunas de nuestras cosas, incluido todo mi equipaje - Está bien, no traigo nada, puedo ayudarte a llevar lo tuyo._**

 ** _\- No te preocupes, aún estas afectada, esos golpes no deben tomarse a la ligera_**

 ** _\- Como quieras - Bueno, si él insistía. Caminamos un buen tramo, casi por dos horas sin descanso, el sol se había ocultado. Voltee a verlo, solo para encontrarme con su mirada fija en mi, al verse descubierto mirándome, solo le quedó sonrojarse y voltear a otro lado. Pillo._**

 ** _\- Temari, hay algo que quiero mostrarte_**

 ** _\- ¿Oh? - Entonces de su bolsillo, sacó lo que parecía ser un collar, y me lo entrego - Oh... - y en efecto, lo era, era un collar mio que había olvidado que llevaba en mi mochila, pero en el lugar de un dije, llevaba una piedra, ordinaria, sin forma, una de mi colección, atada al collar por medio de un hilo - Shikamaru..._**

 ** _\- Pude rescatarla antes que se lleven las cosas, y el collar, de hecho, se te había caído desde antes, había olvidado devolvértelo. Como vi que te interesaban las piedras, pensé que te gustaría conservar esa, y además - sonrió cerrando los ojos - ya no podrá perderse..._**

 ** _\- Shikamaru... - Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, esto era lo más lindo que habían hecho por mi - Ten por seguro que jamás lo perderé - Solo pude abrazarlo, un nido de emociones y sentimientos crecía en mi interior - Eres... increíble - Me aferré a él, como si supiera que ese sería el último momento, como si no podría volver a sentirlo así de cerca, a ese Shikamaru que no quería admitir que lo quería, o si... - Te... quiero..."_**

* * *

\- **Y aún lo hago, Shikamaru, pero** \- Mi cara ya era un mar de lágrimas, demasiados recuerdos para una sola mañana - **tu no pudiste hacerlo** \- y así me quede dormida, pensando en aquella vez que le revelé mis sentimientos, y que desde ahí hace mucho tiempo que esperé una respuesta, una señal, algo que me haga pensar que él podía sentir lo mismo. Pero jamás pasó, y, al parecer, ya era demasiado tarde. **¿Por qué no fuiste tú?**

.

.

.

Hola chicos y chicas :), como están espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, últimamente no tenía mucho que hacer así que pensé en escribirla, les prometo que les encantará, tendrá todas las emociones que podrán imaginar y se llevarán muchas sorpresas en el camino. Cuéntenme que parte les gustó mas y esperen, ya pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo. GAABS 3.


	2. Chapter 2: El hombre de los sueños

Hola chicos y chicas, como están, espero que bien, disculpen por haber demorado en subir el nuevo capotulo, pero en fin aquí les dejo. Espero lo disfruten, con amor: Gaabs.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II: El hombre de los sueños**

Caminaba meditando por los pasillos, había tanto en que pensar últimamente. Acababa de salir de la oficina del Kazekage, Gaara para ella, su "hermanito". A pesar de que la conversación resulto mejor de lo que esperaba, se sentía incapaz de procesar todo en este momento. **_Gaara, solo has hecho que me indecida mas … ¿Qué debo hacer?_**

\- **Rayos** –

\- **¿Oh?** – Rápidamente, la voz de alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos, era una voz conocida, venía desde uno de los pasillos.

\- **Mierda** –

Entonces, cuando se acercó mejor para ver la escena, se encontró con que Matsuri, una de sus amigas, se encontraba agachada detrás de un gran pared, con binoculares en mano, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con los ojos cerrados.

\- **Me ha visto, ¡mierrda! –**

\- **No es él quien te ha visto** – Rio de la situación, mientras su amiga sobresaltó sorprendida al oír su voz, no la vio acercarse.

\- **¡Temari!, Já, no sé de qué hablas** – Estaba totalmente sonrojada

\- **Así que ahora enseñan a espiar a los senseis, vaya, eso no me lo habían enseñado a mí** – la pobre chica abrió los ojos como platos

\- **¡Temari!, claro que no, yo solo, yo estaba espiando a alguien más, pff a Gaara sensei, claro que no, claro que no…** \- se convencía a si misma **– más bien tú... dime, que ha pasado contigo, te veo feliz, veo que te han dado una gran noticia, ¿es lo que estoy pensando?** – ** _Genial, gracias por hacerme acordar, Matsuri…_**

\- **La verdad, no salió como pen…**

\- **Temari-sama, como está** – Se acercó a ella Yukata, por su cara, al parecer también se había enterado, **_¿Cómo es que las noticias vuelan en este lugar?_** – **Ya me enteré de su reunión… y otras cositas**

\- **De que cositas hablan, ey, yo también estoy aquí Yukata**

\- **Sí, claro que te vi Matsuri, pero pensé que estabas ocupada con esos binocula-res –** dijo en tono jocoso

\- **¡Eh!.. ¿Qué? NO, Oh por dios, ¿tú también con eso?-** La pobre estaba avergonzada

\- **Jajajaja, ya déjala Yukata** – reí - **algún día lo aceptara, no la presionemos…**

\- **Ayy, ¡que he dicho que no!, uf, no se puede con ustedes** – Matsuri se marchó enfadada, más que todo, avergonzada.

\- **Bah, y a esta que le pasa, ni que no fuera la primera vez que la molestaos en esto, pff, así no se puede**

\- **Jajajaja, ya Yukata, deja ese tema en paz** – Ordené, pero, raídamente me arrepentí

\- **Claro que sim tiene usted mucha razón, Temari-sama, hay algo mejor de lo que hablar**

\- **¿Eh?** – me hice la loca

\- **Vamos, no se haga la loca, sé que hace un momento se reunió con su hermano, y hablaron de un tema en especial…**

\- **AHHH, SI...** – dije rápidamente – **ese tema**... – eso ultimo lo dije casi en un susurro, nuevamente la tristeza se apoderó de mi.

* * *

"– **Siéntate hermanita, llevo un buen rato esperándote**

\- **Gaara… Es que, no me decidía si venir o no – Estaba con la piel de gallina, no estaba preparada para ese momento**

\- **Lo sabía, puedo entender cómo te sientes – Se dio la vuelta y sacó algo de su archivador, para ser un sobre – me llegó también esto… - Era igual al de ella, el mismo sello.**

\- **Gaara - en ese momento se hizo un nudo en mi garganta, tenía ganas de gritar – Tú, tú ya estas enterado – es todo, no hay escapatoria, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.**

\- **¿Sabes lo que esto significa verdad? – Me veía con el semblante serio, aunque también podía divisar algo de, lástima.**

\- **Gaara - ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, claro que lo sé, pero, entonces, ¿A qué le temo?, estoy frente al Kazekage, mi hermano, no debo ser débil – claro que lo sé Gaara, me llegó una carta también.**

\- **Lo sé, aquí menciona que te envió la carta, entonces, ¿qué opinas? –**

\- **¿Eh? – ¿que qué opino? Es obvio lo que opino, ¡estoy aterrada Gaara! – Pues, me parece…**

\- **Espera – me interrumpió y se acercó a mí – Sabes que… - tomó mi mano, ese gesto me dio nostalgia, de nuevo sentí que me picaban los ojos – es decisión tuya Temari.**

 **Era cierto, muy cierto, era mi decisión, pero ¿cómo decirlo así?, cuando sientes que traes todo el peso de tu aldea en los hombros, maldición, claro que no es fácil. No lo es**

\- **Lo sé Gaara, es solo que, tu sabes, yo siempre estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mejor para la Aldea**

\- **Temari, detente – Su gesto cambió, parecía enfadado – no vayas por ahí por favor. Sabes que soy yo el Kazekage, estoy velando por lo mejor para todos, para todos, incluyéndote a ti – No podía más, estaba derramando lágrimas - Puedo tomar miles de decisiones diarias, pero si me doy cuenta que una de ellas es capaz de perjudicarte, yo… – acercó su dedo a mi rostro, estaba quitando las lágrimas – yo jamás iría por ese camino. No lo haría ni lo haré Temari, es por eso que dejo esto en tus manos. Tu sabes lo que significa todo esto, y también se lo que significa para ti. No soy nadie para obligarte**

\- **Lo sé – le sonreí débilmente – pero tampoco quiero ser egoísta, no es una decisión que me perjudique – Tomé su mano y la apreté con delicadeza – más bien, ahora que pienso las cosas, puede que también quería esto.**

\- **Temari – me sonrió – no lo tomes a la ligera, yo sé que estas asustada**

\- **No, claro que no – mentí – ya me esperaba esto, solo quería tiempo para pensarlo, es todo.**

\- **Que fue exactamente lo que te dijo**

\- **Gaara – abrí los ojos como platos – eso es… privado**

\- **¿Qué?, no, Temari… - le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa – no me refería a**

\- **Lo sé, lo sé - tonto… - él, me dijo que, esperaba mi respuesta hasta su próxima visita, aunque podía cortar las expectativas mandándole una carta antes de tiempo, pero tu sabes… eso, malograría el momento – Reí, quería estar de buen humor, al menos con mi hermano quería pensar en lo mejor de todo.**

 **Gaara acarició mi rostro – Sería una pena arruinar las expectativas – rio también – pero… - oh no, de nuevo preocupado, _Gaara no…_ \- entonces tendrás todo este tiempo para pensarlo bien.**

\- **Así es, esperaré a que llegue, eso será dentro de dos meses ¿verdad?**

\- **Si – Se levantó y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a un ventanal que había al fondo - hasta ese momento debes tenerlo todo claro – volteó a verme, esa mirada… me inquietaba – Debes pensar en que es lo que quieres de ti, como y donde te verás en un tiempo, pensar en tu futuro, y entonces, solo así sabrás que tomaste la decisión adecuada.**

\- **Sé que así será hermano, solo necesito un tiempo para pensarlo**

\- **Además… los vi la última vez que visitamos la aldea del relámpago – _¡Oh!, como que nos vio... a que se refiere con eso…_ \- Vi como lo mirabas, eso me dijo muchas cosas – Me sonrió pícaramente – Tu sabes de lo que hablo**

\- **¡Gaaaaraaa! – me sentía sonrojada – De que rayos hablas, yo no lo vi de ningún modo – me di la vuelta fingiendo indignación – vi como veo a todos los shinobis**

\- **Si claro hermanita, lo que tú digas – sonrió maléficamente mientras se volvía a sentar en su escritorio – bueno, si eso es todo, puedes irte en paz y me quedare tranquilo de saber que tomaras las decisiones acertadas**

\- **Así será Kage-sama – dije haciendo despedida militar cómicamente - adiós – y me retiré de ahí pensando en lo último que me dijo."**

* * *

\- **Entonces –** **¿Eh?** **– No me dirás que fue lo que hablaron tú y Gaara, digo, el Kazekage.**

\- **Hablamos de...** – Empecé a divagar, aun quería tener un poco de intimidad **– Mi próxima visita a Konoha, tu sabes, como embajadora**

\- **¿Entonces irás tú?, vaya, ya me doy cuenta el porqué de tu visita –** me miró pícaramente, rayos, Yukata, porque me haces esto

\- **¿Qué?, de que hablas, soy embajadora, es mi deber ir.**

\- **Si claro, justo como la última vez que fuiste verdad?, fue tu deber ir a entregar personalmente una misiva, así como lo fue quedarte allá dos semanas más del tiempo acordado, si claro, casi nada –** _ **Maldita sea, justo ahora tenía que mencionar eso, me trae malos recuerdos**_

\- **Yukata, hablo en serio, hay muchas cosas que hacer y no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo en esta conversación fuera de lugar, con permiso**

Temari se retiró soberbiamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando alguien tocaba un tema delicado **– ¿Bah, y a esta que le paso?...**

Rápidamente desaparecí del lugar, las conversaciones con Yukata suelen desquiciarme de vez en cuando. **_Vaya que se pone pesadita_**. Estaba más tranquila y ella me hace recordar todo de nuevo, y yo que pensé que estaba dando un gran paso adelante.

Regresando a mi casa, en el camino, me detuve entretenida al ver a unos niños discutiendo con por una golosina. Lo que hay que ver hoy

\- **Hola pequeños, que sucede, ¿no deberían estar haciendo algo productivo?**

\- **Y a usted quien la llamo viej…** \- el niño raídamente se congeló al verme, hm, era de esperarse, suele pasar cuando me ven **– Te... Te…**

\- **¿Dijiste algo cariño?**

\- **Temari senpai, disculpe, no fue su intención, nosotros**

\- **Ustedes –** levante una ceja para verme más terrorífica, estaba disfrutando esto

\- **Lady Temari, no fue nuestra intención molestar, ahora mismo nos retiramos-** dijo el primer chico **– hasta luego –** y rápidamente se esfumaron del lugar, era divertido tener cierta fama **.**

Entonces algo a lo lejos llamó mi atención, en la entrada de una tienda. Había un hombre, de espaldas, no podía reconocer quien era, pero con solo verlo un segundo sentí un agudo dolor de cabeza. El dolor me hizo tirar todo al suelo y me llevé las manos a la cabeza desesperada, se escuchaba un horrible zumbido, me estaba matando. **_Dios, que esto, detenteee_**

\- **Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? –** una anciana se acercó a auxiliarme, no me di cuenta en que momento caí al piso gritando de dolor **– Señorita, ¿está bien?, responda por favor**

\- **Señoraaa -** Mi vista se fue nublando poco a poco, pude escuchar las voces de más personas, todos preocupados por mi estado. Oí a uno mencionar quien era, que deberían llamar al Kazekage, no me di cuenta en que momento perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en mi habitación, todo estaba oscuro, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo paso **– ¿Madame Koko? –** ** _Rayos, que dolor siento de cabeza… es como si tuviera una resaca, que rayos me paso_** **– Koko, ¿eres tú? –** Oí a alguien detrás de mi puerta, supuse que era mi mucama **– ¿Koko? –** _ **Mi abanico**_ **.** Rápidamente me levante a buscar mi abanico, sea quien fuera que este tras mi puerta, debía estar preparada **– quien anda ahí –** tenía que estar firme. Abrieron la puerta de golpe

\- **Temari-sama** – Maldita sea, esta vieja de nuevo me asustó **– ya despertó, que alegría**

\- **Koko, como puedes asustarme así, ¿qué fue lo que me paso?**

\- **No lo sabemos exactamente, esperábamos que usted nos dijera que sucedió**

\- **¡Temari! –** era Kankuro, se acercó a mi preocupado **– pero que te sucedió, acabo de llegar y me infirmaron que te desmayaste en una de las calles, que fue lo que paso, quien te hizo esto, dime**

\- **Kankuro –** tomé su mano, hace un mes que no lo veía **– has llegado, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.**

\- **Temari, respóndeme**

\- **No sé qué pasó, yo –** empecé a recordar lo que sucedió, yo estaba conversando con los niños cuando **– ese hombre –** susurré

\- **¿Hombre? Que hombre –** me quede en silencio meditando **– rayos Temari, de quien hablas, que te hizo ese tipo.**

\- **No, no se –** estaba confundida **– yo recuerdo ver la sombra de un hombre, y después, después empecé a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza**

\- **Maldita sea, ¿fue un ninjutsu acaso?, como se atreve…**

\- **¿Qué?, no, yo no lo creo –** realmente no sé qué pudo haber pasado, no suelo caer en ese tipo de cosas **– más bien, fue una sensación de malestar, creo que estaba un poco estresada es todo.**

\- **¿Estresada?, te desmayaste Temari, eso no es lo tuyo –** se dio la vuelta hecho una furia **– hare una investigación de esto hermana, tenlo por seguro, no se quedará así.**

\- **Kankuro, tranquilo, no quiero que te esfuerces más, acabas de regresar –** ** _no puede ser, no quiero ser un problema para él._**

\- **Pero señorita, su hermano tiene razón –** intervino Koko luego de escuchar el portazo de mi hermano **– si alguien trato de hacerle esto, debe ser inmediatamente investigado, es un crimen.**

No, no quiero más caos, ya tuve suficiente con hoy. Quiero pensar que fue el estrés y nada más. Exhalé con fuerza, que día más duro.

\- **Temari-sama, hay algo más que quiera que haga por usted, ¿desea comer algo?**

\- **No gracias Koko, no tengo hambre –** no puedo negarlo, cuando se propone a ser linda logra serlo, espero que le dure mucho **– aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tengo mucha sed, podrías traerme un té por favor**

\- **Por supuesto, ahora mismo se lo preparo –** y sonriendo salió de mi habitación. Necesitaba un momento para pensar en todo lo que sucedió en este día.

* * *

Estaba caminando por un sendero, era un poco oscuro, pero tétrico. No había nadie más. Se podía escuchar el sonido de los arboles al viento, eso me irritaba.

No sabía a donde exactamente iba, solo me dejaba llevar por mis piernas. A medida que caminaba, todo a mí alrededor iba desapareciendo, y se iba oscureciendo poco a poco. Estaba empezando a asustarme.

\- **Quien anda ahí –** pude sentir las pisadas de alguien, podía sentirlas, mas no escucharlas **– he dicho quien anda ahí –** mierda **,** ** _tranquila Temari, no te pasará nada_** **.**

El viento soplaba más fuerte, podía escuchar el silbido como si cantaran a mi oído, pero era una canción que me asustaba, me aterraba, me hacía pensar en las peores cosas. **_Esto no es el aire_** **– Quien anda ahí –** mi voz cada vez se iba apagando, definitivamente había alguien ahí, y por alguna razón estaba petrificada – Quién…

Solo pude susurrar, cuando de pronto volteo y veo a alguien observándome, está parado frente a mí, no puedo verle el rostro, pero sé que es un hombre, sé que es alguien que conozco, lo siento, pero no sé quién es.

\- **A…a… ¿e?** – Ni siquiera puedo hablar, no puedo mover ni un solo músculo, mi cuerpo no reacciona. Mis pupilas se van contrayendo. Mierda, no puedo más, quien rayos es

\- **Shhhht** – pone un dedo sobre sus labios, se está burlando de mí- **silencio**

\- **Esa voz** – **_Ahhhhhhhhhhh_** , es todo lo que puedo hacer, gritar al verlo acercarse a mí, ya que no puedo responder – **Ahhhhhhhhhhh**

* * *

\- **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** – me levanto sobresaltada. Mierda, ha sido un sueño. Me vuelvo a revisar el pecho, no hay nada, no me ha herido. Si fue un sueño.

No es la primera vez que me pasa esto, esta es la octava vez que tengo el mismo sueño, el mismo hombre, la misma voz, pero esta fue otra manera de matarme. Esta vez traía una espada, y nuevamente me quedé petrificada, no pude hacer nada.

\- **Rayos, estuvo cerca** – salí de mi cama, no esperaba que volviera a pasarme esto, ya es la segunda vez esta semana, no creo poder soportarlo – **será mejor que baje a tomar algo.**

Bajé al comedor a desayunar. Estaba feliz después de todo, ayer Kankuro regresó de su viaje así que espero no comer sola después de todo.

\- **Vaya, sí que eres dormilona** – y ahí estaba el, esperándome. Cuanto lo había extrañado – **toma asiento**.

\- **Gracias** – le sonreí. Era triste pensar que pronto esto dejará de pasar. Kankuro hace menos de dos meses se había comprometido con una kunoichi de otra aldea y su boda sería a finales de año. Lo bueno es que al menos él se iba a casar por amor, de verdad estaba verdaderamente enamorado de ella. Le sentía envidia. Ahora solo me quedaba tratar de disfrutar esto antes que se vaya, y yo me quede, sola de nuevo. ** _No olvides a Yukato_** …

Genial, mi subconsciente recordándomelo.

\- **Entonces, cuéntame que tal te fue en tu viaje** – sí, sería una mañana interesante, me gustaba cuando Kankuro me contaba sus aventuras, de alguna manera siempre resultaban divertidas.

\- **Pues verás, no es que haya ido solo por diversión** – rodé los ojos. Él había extendido su estadía a un mes más por alguna "extraña" razón. Todos sabemos que fue por su prometida.

\- **Si como no, entonces que cosas tan importantes sucedieron cuéntame** – en ese momento los del servicio colocaron frente a nosotros el delicioso banquete. Sí que tenía hambre.

\- **A ver, déjame recordar.** – se tocó la barbilla pensando, esto tomará más de una hora seguro – **Ah sí, primero fue directamente a darle el mensaje a Lord…** – Kankuro me hablo de todo lo que le sucedió, de su estadio, de sus conversaciones, de sus inconvenientes en el hotel, de su pelea con uno de los empleados, de su victoria frente a él, sí que tenía una buena memoria - **… y después regresé a mirarlo y le dije: ey hermano, viste que tenía razón, devuélveme mi dinero, pero el muy descarado…** – ay, como me divertía con sus historias. Me daba un poco de nostalgia recordar los viejos tiempos, aunque hayan sido duros, Kankuro y yo siempre estuvimos unidos.

\- **Vaya, que bueno que saliste bien al final**

\- **Pero claro que sí, yo tenía la razón después de todo. Así que lo puse en su lugar. Justo cuando sucedió esto, entonces se acercó a mi Yukato Subata** – Pfdrsdfa. En ese momento tiré lo que tenía en la boca. Acaso dijo, ¿Yukato Subata?

\- **¿Yukato Subata?, ¿pero que hacia ahí?**

\- **¿Cómo no estas enterada?, hubo una reunión de aldeas, fue algo pequeño pero se reunieron varios representantes. Yukato como hijo heredero del clan más poderoso de su aldea, fue en representación –** eso no lo sabía **\- Como sea, la cosa es que salimos a comer todos** – en ese momento deje de prestarle atención. Así que era cierto lo de la convocación de las aldeas, ¿de verdad se acerca un problema tan grande? Entonces, no debería tomarlo todo a la ligera… - **entonces Shikamaru dijo…**

Espera… ¿Qué? Pfffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttt . Literalmente arrojé lo que estaba tomando en la cara de mi propio hermano. Pero que rayos hacían juntos Shikamaru y Yukato.

\- **¿Shi…** **Shikamaru Nara?**

.

.

* * *

Que tal les pareció chicos, espero les haya gustado, cuéntenme que creen que sucederá, quien es ese tal Yukato y que problema tiene Temari, que creen? En estos días subiré el siguiente capitulo, hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3: Viviendo la vida

Holaaa chicos, lamento la demora de verdad pero tenia que ser un buen capítulo así que estaba procesandolo de la mejor forma como para que sea aceptable para ustedes. Hay cosas que debo aclarar. En mi historia, claro está, hay algunas cosas que cambian de la original, como el hecho que después de la cuarta guerra el padre de Ino había fallecido pero sin embargo el de Shikamaru no, cosas así que ustedes comprenderán. De igual forma si hay alguna duda ya saben que pueden consultármelo yo feliz responderé a sus incógnitas. Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten:

aaah, y no olviden:

\- **Conversaciones** \- no conversaciones

 _ **pensamientos**_

 _ **"recuerdos"**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III: Viviendo la vida**

Mmm, la vida. ¿Qué es la vida para mí? Levantarme temprano, y vaya que temprano, antes que los demás puedan hacerlo, incluso que mi propio despertador. Ir a comprar algo al supermercado, regresar a prepararme mi desayuno. Esperar que mi madre se levante y dejarle una nota donde indica que ya está todo listo. Despedirme de mi padre que acaba de levantarse. Discutir con mi padre sobre lo que debería y no comer. Salir con una hora de anticipación por si algún evento ocurra que llegue a distraerme lo suficiente como para demorar. Caminar lo más tranquilo posible mientras sigo pensando en el sentido de la vida. Trabajar toda la mañana y tarde. Salir antes que se oculte el sol, pedir un almuerzo instantáneo y comerlo mientras pienso en los sucesos recientes. Regresar a casa antes que oscurezca, jugar una partida de shogi con mi padre hasta que se rinda de perder tantas veces e invente una excusa para librarse. Salir a despejar la mente al bosque y regresar para dormir un par de horas antes que me vuelva a levantar. ¿Es esto vida?...

Pues, ahora ha cambiado. Hace más de un mes que no vivo con mis padres, estoy alquilando un piso a un par de cuadras de Ichiraku Ramen. La zona es un poco bullosa, ¿pero que puedo decir?, ya me he acostumbrado. Lo mejor de todo, es que estoy solo, libre y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

\- **¿Shikamaru?-** Ah claro, y está ella, casi lo olvidaba. Dejé la alarma sonar sola esta vez, no es que me haya quedado dormido, pero ayer hice las compras necesarias como para ahorrarme el camino al supermercado. Así que esperé que sonara por si sola esta vez, mientras meditaba en los cambios que estaba dando últimamente – **Shika... mmmm, apágala** – Se dio la vuelta con pereza, la sábana cayó por su lado dejándome una espectacular vista de su trasero, sonreí para mí. Vivir de soltero no estaba del todo mal.

\- **Voy a preparar algo** \- beso su cuello haciéndola retorcer mientras ríe, y me levanto con pereza de la cama, pero bueno, yo jamás llego tarde.

Al bajar las escaleras veo esparcido por todos lados lo que ayer se supone fue nuestra ropa y al entrar en la cocina el caos era igual, platos por todos lados, la comida fuera, los cubiertos en el suelo – **vaya, sí que estábamos apurados** – sonrío recordando la maravillosa noche que pasé ayer. Valió la pena quedarme un rato más en el club. Tardé media hora arreglando todo y otros quince preparando el desayuno. Fue algo simple ya que no tenía mucho tiempo.

\- **Shikamaru** – bajó sobándose los ojos, vestía una delgada camisa mía que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Se veía muy sexi. Me sonrió al darse cuenta de donde estaba mirando – **Que pervertido…** \- se acercó peligrosamente a mí, y me dio un beso en puntitas – **Extrañe tu presencia arriba. Pensé que nos bañaríamos juntos.** – le seguí la corriente entre besos, que poco a poco se fueron intensificando, no sé cómo termino encima de la encimera, sin la camina puesta. Era momento de parar esto –

\- **Lo sé, pero tú sabes que no debo llegar tarde, y ya me he retrasado bastante**. **Ve adelantándote mientras termino de preparar esto**. – con un puchero al final claudicó y subió nuevamente, mientras desayunaba. Estaba seguro que si la hubiera acompañado en la ducha nunca hubiera salido del departamento.

Me bañé mientras ella desayunaba, me cambié rápidamente y salí del lugar en dirección a la oficina del Hokage. Kakashi aún no llegaba así que como era de costumbre, repasé todos los folios que serían necesarios y apunte nuevas ideas que se me vinieron en mente en las últimas horas. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

\- **Shikamaru-sama** – era la secretaria – **hay alguien afuera que quiere verlo, ¿la hago pasar?**

\- **Está bien, que entre. Gracias** \- en ese momento rápidamente ingresó a la oficina Ino. Se veía feliz, seguro había planeado alguna cita o una salida de amigos, tan típico de ella.

\- **Shikaaaamaruuuu** – dijo en tono melodioso mientras se tiraba a mi cuello a abrazarme, ya se había echo costumbre ese gesto, tanto tiempo siendo amigos se habían ido las formalidades – **a que no sabes la sorpresa que tengo**

\- **Déjame adivinar** – me encantaba cortarle el rollo, si, era un idiota – **has organizado una cita secreta**

\- **No**

\- **Umm una fiesta secreta**

\- **No, pero está cerca –** dijo divertida

\- **Umm cerca, a ver, déjame pensar –** me di la vuelta caminando por toda la oficina fingiendo estar sumamente concentrado, Ino me miraba divertida, sabía que la estaba molestando **– si no es una cita, ni una fiesta secreta, entonces solo puede ser… -** ** _Chouji_**

\- **Siii, Shikamaru adivinaste –** gritó emocionada

\- **Ah… -** maldita Ino, lo acababa de hacer **– ¡Ino!**

\- **Lo siento** – rio, como odiaba cuando hacía eso, podía ver más de lo debido – **te juro que esta vez no vi de más** – se disculpó, de igual forma no podía enojarme con ella, ya la había soportado durante demasiado tiempo como para hacer dramas a estas horas – **perdón** – empezó a hacer pucheros y a pegarse a mí en busca de mi perdón, ay Ino…

\- **Te perdono solo si dejas de hacer eso** – reí – **Entonces, supongo que habrás organizado una cena**

\- **Por su puesto, de hecho, dado que hace tiempo que no lo veíamos, la he organizado en su restaurante favorito, el plato que más le gusta**

\- **Querrás decir –** puntualicé en tono jocoso **\- los platos** – ambos reímos de la situación mientras Ino me contaba con lujos de detalles los planes de esta noche en lo que venía Kakashi. Después de todo iba a ser una larga tarde.

* * *

\- **Chicos –** Ino nos tomó las manos a ambos – **no saben lo feliz que se me hace vernos reunidos, ha pasado tanto tiempo** –

\- **Eh, eh, que no se atreva a salir –** dije haciendo referencia a la pequeña lagrimilla que se asomaba por su ojo derecho – **esta noche es para disfrutar de la vida y el tiempo que aún nos queda juntos, no para llorar con los recuerdos**

\- **Es cierto –** intervino Chouji, quien acababa de comer su ultimo pedazo de pierna – **no vine desde tan lejos sano y salvo para lloriqueos, este día se celebra si o si**

\- **Tienen razón –** se secó la lágrima **– lo siento, me estoy envejeciendo muy rápido sin misiones asignadas, debo empezar a entrenar o dentro de poco empezaré a criar gatos** – ese cometario hizo reír a los tres. En lo que llevaba la jornada el trio conto sus últimas hazañas, Ino recalco la nueva faceta mujeriega de Shikamaru mientras que este le recordó sus fallidas citas por hacerse la desesperada, en el momento que Chouji intervino contó con detalle su viaje para reunirse con una aldea que recientemente se unió a la Alianza. Contó los detalles de la reunión y una alerta ante una posible nueva amenaza.

\- **Es terrible, como puede suceder de nuevo, cuando ya había tanta paz…** \- Ino estaba apenada, hablar de la guerra para ella era un tema difícil, luego de haber perdido a su padre en la última, su madre poco a poco enfermó hasta que un día falleció. Los doctores no pudieron encontrar la razón. Suponen que fue de la "pena". Shikamaru se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a acariciar suavemente su mano, para reconfortarla, ésta, al darse cuenta, le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

\- **Es cierto, a nadie le gusta la guerra, pero después de todo, para ello hemos sido entrenados desde siempre ¿no?, para la maldita guerra** – Chouji tenía mucha razón, desde que tenemos memoria, es lo que nos ha movido, para lo que muchos hemos nacido, para luchar, por nosotros, por nuestros seres, por nuestra aldea, por la paz. Viene de nuestros padres, y de los padres de nuestros padres. De nuestros ancestros. Por algo somos shinobis. La gente confía en nosotros.

\- **Muy cierto** – en lo que llevaba la velada hablamos de todo lo que se nos venía a la mente, de planes futuros, de entrenamientos, incluso del amor – **Yaya Ino, no es necesario seguir por ahí, sabes que no voy a caer** – Ino de nuevo recordándome aquella vez que fui rechazado por esa bella chica, si, debo admitir que estaba un poco apresurado, pero bueno, aprendí de los errores.

\- **Uhh, hablando de chicas bellas, no sabes lo que me he enterado Shikamaru** … - Chouji me miro con cierta picardía, no tenía idea de lo que se traía – **la próxima reunión será convocada aquí, en la aldea**.

\- **Emm, si –** dije sarcásticamente, aun no entendía **– y... no sé qué tiene eso que ver con chicas lindas –** Chouji entonces volteó a sonreírle de la misma manera a Ino, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- **No puede ser… -** al parecer Ino ya lo había captado, genial – **Entonces…**

\- **Exacto** – entonces me miró – **vaya Shikamaru, y así te haces llamar genio, que lento que eres.**

\- **Pfff, estoy un poco enredado es todo, y bueno, me van a explicar o no** – mi tono sonó fastidiado, no me gustaba que me dejen fuera de las cosas, ni ser el último en darse cuenta.

\- **¿En serio eres tan tarado?, es obvio Shikamaru, todas las aldeas aliadas vendrán a la reunión** – me quedé mirando, sin embargo no podía negarlo, seguía sin entender – **Ahhh... Shikamaru… ¿es en serio? TODOS vendrán** – alzó sus cejas cuando mencionó la palabra "todos" más alto que las demás, y entonces lo entendí, **_pero claro, como no pude darme cuenta, todos vendrán, incluida…_**

\- **Ella….** – se me escapó en un susurro

\- **Si, así es** – Ino entonces me miro con un poco de pena, odiaba esa cara en ella – **vamos, pensé que estaba superado….**

\- **Sí, claro que sí, es solo que…** \- entonces reí un poco nervioso, no había otra salida **– vamos chicos, de verdad piensan que algo así me iba a afectar.**

\- **Vamos, es solo mencionarla de nuevo y te pones así** – Chouji de nuevo empezó a molestar, mientras Ino esta vez me miraba curiosa, un tanto rara, yo diría, apenada.

\- **Ya Chouji, no lo molestes, ya sabes cómo se pone Shikamaru cuando se pica** – entonces tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente – **y tranquilo Shikamaru, si aún no te han avisado por algo debe ser.**

Y ojalá fuera cierto, era raro que Kakashi aún no me lo haya mencionada, tantos días han pasado desde que Chouji supuestamente se enteró y aquí aun no me han informado de nada, de repente será que esta vez Suna contará con otro embajador, de no ser así, de seguro que ya me habrían asignado la misión.

La velada termino sobre las 11 de la noche. Luego de comer y un tanto llenos, decidimos ir a un club cercano a conocer personas. Esa noche había karaoke así que Ino nos animó a todos. Ni bien llegamos ella pidió la cartilla para seleccionar las canciones. Chouji y yo pedimos unos tragos. Pasadas las 12 de la noche ya había un gran grupo de personas a nuestro alrededor, en su mayoría hombres, y es que tener a Ino un poco ebria era como lanzarla a una jaula de tigres, solo conseguía atraer a todos los hombres donde esté.

Después de quitarle a un par de encima, para que al día siguiente no sea su paño de lágrimas como solía suceder cada vez que salíamos a divertirnos, decidimos salir a la pista a bailar un poco. Chouji saco a bailar a una chica morena muy guapa que desde que llegó no le había quitado los ojos de encima, la joven rápidamente accedió. Al parecer le atraía más saber que era ninja.

Había una cola de chicos que se morían por tocar las caderas de Ino, pero al ver su cara entendía que solo quería quitárselos de encima, así que no me quedo de otra que sacarla a bailar para despejarse.

La canción era un poco movida, no soy un experto bailarín, pero traté de defenderme con Ino, de lo contrario, mañana no pararía de hablar de eso. Mientras iba pegándome al ritmo de la canción, más divertido se ponía todo, pasar el rato con Ino era realmente un momento agradable. De un momento a otro nos pegamos más, cada vez más hasta que llegamos incluso a hacer figuras sobre el aire, debo haberme pasado de copas para hacer semejante ridículo. Por otro lado Ino reía como loca, se veía realmente feliz. Y de hecho era Ino, ella era feliz con poca cosa. Era una de las cosas buenas de ser ella.

\- **Shikamaru** – Ino entonces entró en conversación, estábamos agotados, pero seguíamos en la pista –

\- **Que pasó -**

\- **Entonces, que es realmente lo que sucede entre tú y Sumiko, ya sabes, ella me ha contado muchas cosas** –

\- **¿En serio ella te ha dicho algo?, o es que lo has obtenido ilegalmente de mi mente…** – Ino me miro asustada y después empezó a reír, sabía que la había atrapado – **sabes que no debes hacer eso Ino**

\- **Lo siento, pero te juro que fue hace mucho** – la mire un poco enfadado al recordarlo, pero rápidamente se esfumo con una sonrisa, no quería arruinar la velada –

\- **Está bien, luego hablaremos de ello, pero prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer**

\- **De acueeerdo** – dijo melodiosa – **te lo prometo**

\- **Cuantas veces me lo has prometido Ino, y has roto tu promesa…**

\- **Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que era en casos especiales, tu sabes, no era realmente mi intención** -

\- **¿A sí?** – levante una ceja intimidatoriamente - **¿lo dices en serio Ino?** – de nuevo empezó a reír

\- **Ya basta Shikamaru** – me sonrió - **eso no funciona conmigo**

\- **De acuerdo, aceptaré tu quincuagésima disculpa y promesa que no lo harás, solo espero esta vez que sea cierto**

\- **Hay, pero que exagerado eres hombre –** entonces me abrazó, nos mantuvimos un buen rato abrazados, a diferencia de las demás parejas que seguían bailando muy al estilo de la música movida **– sabes… -** empezó a hablar **\- últimamente me han estado pasando muchas cosas, pero no sabía con quién conversarlas, las chicas han partido y las que quedan, tu sabes, no me hablo tanto con ellas…**

\- **Sabes que puedes decírmelo a mí, después de todo, es a mí a quien siempre le cuentas tus cosas, ¿no es así?** – la miré serio - **¿o es que acaso me has estado sacando la vuelta con otra amiga? ¿Ehh? ¿Ehh?** – me hice el ofendido mientras la zarandeaba en broma – **contesta traidora** –

\- **Ya para** – reía – **ya para Shikamaru, que todos nos ven raro –** nos detuvimos a guardar la compostura mientras nos hacíamos los locos. Aquí no pasó nada **– no es eso, es solo –** su voz se notaba un poco nerviosa **\- que creo que** **es un tema de chicas.**

\- **Me ofendes** – me puse la mano en el pecho y me di la vuelta indignado, Ino rápidamente me volvió a abrazar

\- **No seas tarado, sabes que eres la primera persona a la que acudiría, pero es solo.**.. – soltó un suspiro – **es que no creo que sea correcto contártelo**

Esto me estaba intrigando, Ino era un libro cerrado cuando se proponía.

\- **Está bien, ya déjalo –** volvió a sonreír cambiando de tema **– mejor hablemos de otra cosa -** Entonces tomé su mejilla con cuidado, levantando su rostro para que me vea.

\- **De acuerdo, pero prométeme que cuando estés lista me lo contarás –**

\- **Te lo prometo –** volvió a mirarme apenada – **entonces, Shikamaru, cuéntame cómo te sientes con la nueva noticia…**

\- **¿De qué hablas? –** en ese momento fui consciente que a música a nuestro alrededor era más lenta, todas las parejas bailaban abrazadas. Genial…

\- **Ya sabes, lo de Temari… -** rayos, no tenía que recordármelo. No quería pensar en ello en este momento, quería disfrutar de la velada en paz **– dime que es lo que aun sientes**

\- **Pues la verdad –** me rasqué el cuello **– sinceramente no me ha afectado –** mentía **– es un gran avance –** le sonreí, ella me sonrió igualmente

\- **Es cierto, es un gran avance –** me dijo, pero rápidamente cambio de gesto **– pero no debes mentirme a mi Shikamaru, sé que tu mente ha dado un giro terrible al oír eso**

\- **Ino…**

\- **Y no, esta vez no he tenido que hacerlo, es solo ver tu cara y darse cuenta.**

\- **Ino, no estoy mintiendo, hace mucho que no he pensado en ella, al menos no de esa forma**

\- **Lo ves, significa que aun sigues pensando en ella…**

\- **Eso no es lo que he querido decir… rayos Ino, deja de ser manipuladora… -** Ino rio levemente **– sé que su presencia no va a cambiar nada ya, el pasado está en el pasado.**

Ino me sostuvo la mirada durante un buen tiempo, como tratando de ver a través de mí, esa mirada me daba escalofríos, y a la vez de alguna manera sentía una gran gran tristeza.

\- **Te creo** – me dijo finalmente – **sé que dejarás las cosas en el pasado**

\- **Gracias** – respondí, quería cortar ya este tema – **sabes que ha pasado tanto tiempo como para siquiera recordarlo todo.**

Ino me miró fijamente de nuevo, para luego desviar la vista apenada

\- **Y además, debes saber que hay alguien que saldrá herida con todo esto…**

\- **Si, lo sé** – dije recordando a mi bella compañera de noches – **pero Sumiko debe entender también que fue lo que ella significó para mi desde un principio, siempre se lo deje muy en claro** – justo en ese momento acabó la música y decidí dar por terminada esa absurda conversación, sin escuchar las ultimas palabras que salieron de Ino antes de bajar de la pista.

\- **Si… Sumiko…**

Después de un par de horas más en el karaoke, luego de haber escuchado cantar a una melodiosa Ino y a un desentonado y muy ebrio Chouji, regresé a mi departamento caminando.

* * *

En el camino recordé muchas cosas. Todo lo que me dijeron en el día hicieron efecto en ese momento, justo cuando no había nada que pudiera hacerme distraer. Había querido evitar esta conversación con mi subconsciente todo el momento. No quería aceptarlo.

Hace muchos años que no había vuelto a ver a Temari, desde la última vez que la vi, tan hermosa como siempre, y recordar como acabo todo, practicante sentí que se fue al fiasco. Pero ya habían pasado tantos años, se supone que las heridas ya habían curado. O eso creía yo. O eso quería pensar yo. Ya había madurado lo suficiente como para mirar atrás. Ahora solo podía verlo como simples errores que cometí y que no volveré a hacer. Ahora era momento de aprender y seguir adelante, no podía quedarme estancado pensado que todo vendrá a mí. Eso no sucederá.

Había tenido tantos bonitos recuerdos con Temari y justo en este momento vienen a mí como un chorro de agua, justo para borrarme esta resaca. Pero nadie más debería saber eso, ni siquiera ella. Ella ya debe haberlo superado, de igual forma yo jamás deje que lo notara, aunque ella ya lo había descubierto sola, pero yo nunca me atreví a dar ese paso, y tal vez fue ese mi gran error. Tal vez fue esa la razón por la que prefirió olvidarse de mí. Después de todo todos son más divertidos que el soso de Shikamaru. Me toque el pecho con fuerza, era como si lo estuviera sintiendo, de hecho lo sentía...

* * *

 **"** **\- E** ** _res un maldito imbécil Shikamaru, un imbécil – me golpeó fuertemente en el pecho, estaba a punto de llorar – aléjate – me gritó_**

\- **_Pero que rayos te sucede, Temari – iba a abrazarla, sabía que lo había arruinado, pero al menos debía explicarlo – Temari_**

\- **_Te he dicho que te vayas, ¿quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?, ¿no sabes acaso quien soy yo? – eso fue suficiente, no soportaba su arrogancia._**

\- **_¿De verdad crees que me importa quién eres?, por mi como su fueras cualquiera – entonces giro su cabeza hacia mí, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba sorprendida, estaba herida. Y_** **_rápidamente desapareció del lugar. La has cagado Shikamaru…"_**

* * *

\- **Aún duele** – me dije sobándome el pecho – **tus palabras aun duelen.**

Al llegar a casa encontré sobre la encimera de la cocina una nota de Sumiko, donde ponía que estuvo esperándome desde las 10 de la noche para nuestra cita usual, pero me esperó hasta la 1 de la madrugada hasta que finalmente decidió irse a dormir, en mi cama claro. Sonreí al procesar eso, Sumiko tenía claro que cuando llegaba a casa antes de dormir, lo primero que hacía era tomar un poco de agua de la nevera, por ello me había dejado la nota en la encimera. Al llegar a mi cama rápidamente me desvestí para acomodarme junto a ella, la abracé por detrás y traté de no pensar en nada más. Ya había tenido suficiente, esperaba que ya sea un nuevo día para poder distraerme y olvidarlo todo.

Sin embargo esa noche, después de tanto tiempo, volví a soñar con Temari.

.

.

.

Que emoción al fin le tocó a Shikamaru, lo sé lo sé, no me maten por ponerlo tan perro, pero comprendan, ya es mayor de edad y esta soltero. Y que decir que es todo un gran Shinobi. Como sea espero que les haya gustado y este llenando sus expectativas. Díganme que creen que pasará, pronto se revelará la reunión que tuvieron Shikamaru y Yukato que quedó pendiente. Y que creen que pasará con Ino, que es "eso" que le está pasando. El próximo capítulo también sera de shikamaru así que escríbanme que creen que sucederá ahí. Les agradezco por leer a esta loca y espero con amor sus comentarios. Sin mas que decir me retiro, Gaabs


	4. Chapter 4: Un muy guardado recuerdo

Hola chicos :D lamento haber tardado, estaba en examenes, pero en fin aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, como siempre espero qu elo disfruten. no creo que responda a sus preguntas o dudas, pero espero que colme sus expectativas. con mucho amor Gaabs...

- **conversaciones** \- no conversaciones

- _ **pensamentos**_ -

 **"recuerdos"**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV: Un muy guardado recuerdo**

Sus manos bajaban cada vez más, tocaban con fuerza cada parte de su pecho, mientas trataba de no alejarlo. **_Mierda_**. Podía sentir escalofríos mientras ella bajaba cada vez más, mucho más. Él por su lado no dejaba de besarla en el cuello, le estaba dejando marcas por donde sus labios tocasen, quería que cuando se viera recuerde quien se las hizo. Oía su respiración entrecortada mientras gritaba cada vez más fuerte su nombre. El vaivén de sus senos lo estaban volviendo loco. Cada embestida le forjaba un grito ahogado en los labios, su cuerpo se estremecía bajo sus brazos mientras profundizaba cada vez más y aceleraba el acto. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder contenerlo, estaba a punto de correrse. Podía sentir lo mismo en ella, sus gritos, sus rasguños y su estrechez se lo decían, no podía más.

\- **Ahhh, Shi-shikamaru** – vivir en el centro de la ciudad tenía sus ventajas, el ruido podía compensar los ensordecedores gritos de cualquier amante – **Shikamaru** – su voz sonaba muy agitada – **me voy a… Ahhh... Shikamaru** – le gustaba hacerla callar con sus besos mientras embestía cada vez más rápido

\- **Vamos preciosa, no te contengas** – le decía mientras se deleitaba degustando de sus pechos – **quiero que grites mi nombre**

\- **Mmm** – aun recordaba la primera vez que él le hizo el amor, aun no podía creer que hubiera caído en sus encantos, ella siempre estaba tras él hasta que una noche le llegó su hora – **más rápido Shikamaru** – y desde ahí no lo había dejado tranquilo – **Dios** …

\- **Si, sigue así…** \- el momento se acercaba, ella no podía más, estaba a punto de explotar, cuando se escuchó el sonido del teléfono.

\- **Ah…** \- se empezó a distraer, él estaba minorando los ataques – **déjalo** – besó su pecho, odiaba cuando dejaba de prestarle atención – **déjalo mi amor, no debe ser importante**

\- **Maldición** – a Shikamaru tampoco le gustaba ser interrumpido, así que esperó que saltara al contestador

 ** _"¿Shikamaru? –_** _Era la voz de Ino, sonaba acongojada_ _ **\- debes haber salido a comer, solo llamaba porque necesitaba conversar contigo, cuando puedas ven a mi casa, por favor te necesito."**_

La voz de la chica lo distrajo, a tal punto que paró sus embestidas, la joven estaba frustrada

\- **Shikamaru no** – se sentía bloqueada, ¿Por qué justo ahora? – **no le hagas caso, mi amor, continuemos** – decía mientras acariciaba el excitado miembro de su amante, que había dejado de mirarla para mirar fijamente el teléfono – **no me vas a dejar así... ah…** \- rápidamente se indignó al sentir como se alejaba de ella – **maldita sea Shikamaru** – grito mientras le lanzaba el mando del televisor, sin lograr su cometido.

\- **No hagas estupideces** – dijo en voz baja el joven, mientras se dirigía al baño – **vístete, es hora que te vayas**

\- **¿Qué?, ¿no lo dices en serio verdad?** – se podía sentir el dolor en su mirada, odiaba no tener sus atenciones al cien por ciento. La mirada del chico lo confirmaba – **maldita sea Shikamaru** – gritó mientras se levantaba a darle la cara – **por** …

\- **Ya te lo dije** – le corto rápidamente el joven, claramente enfadado con su actitud – **vístete rápido y márchate, hoy llegaré tarde**

\- **Es siempre así, ella dice tu nombre y rápidamente corres a verla** – esa absurda conversación lo estaba fastidiando – **que mierda vez en ella Shikamaru, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Eres patético**

\- **¡Ya basta! –** golpeó furioso la pared **– ¿qué parte de esto no te ha quedado claro?**

\- **Shikamaru –** los ojos de ella empezaron a aguarse, por un momento pensó que él estaba cayendo **– por favor…**

\- **Me daré un baño, cuando salga espero que ya te hayas marchado, no tengo tiempo para berrinches –** se dio la vuelta evitando su reacción, no tuvo la intención de hacerla llorar, pero si no se ponía rudo ella jamás se iría.

La chica se sentó rendida en la cama, sabía que de igual forma el no cambiaría de pensar, siempre era igual, solo faltaba que ella aparezca para robarle su atención. **_Esa zorra_**. De igual forma, no tenía que reclamarle, él ya se lo había dejado claro, solo se acostaba con ella, nada más. Odiaba que fuera así, pero de otra forma no hubiera conseguido robarle un beso, a él, el chico perfecto, ese que le hacía perder la cordura cada noche que pasaban juntos, no importa lo que fuera con tal que eso no acabara. Se sintió mal por la forma en que fue tratada, pero al menos el mencionó que regresaría a dormir, así que se dirigió al baño para hacer la pases, así no se enojaría si la encontraba en su cama al regresar, y retomaran lo que dejaron a medias.

Él se encontraba dentro de la ducha, con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo. Con decisión entró aún desnuda, sorprendiendo al Nara en el acto, pero antes que dijera algo, rápidamente se dirigió a sus labios.

\- **Sumiko** … - habló rendido el muchacho – **te he dicho que…**

\- **Shhhh** – rápidamente lo calló ella – **ya lo sé, me iré** – sus labios siguieron bajando por su cuello mientras sus manos jugueteaban con eso que la volvía loca – **pero antes quiero despedirme como se debe** – y entonces bajó a la altura de su miembro, lista para metérselo a la boca

\- **Ahhh...** – y así otra vez Shikamaru se dejó vencer por esa mujer, a quien después de hacerlo vibrar, la hizo suya bajo el agua para después despedirla, mientras iba a encontrarse con su amiga.

* * *

Ino se encontraba tirada en su cama pensando en lo que acababa de sucederle, ¿por qué esa clase de cosas siempre ele sucedían a ella?, ella que solo quería pasarlo bien. A su lado se hallaba una caja de pañuelos vacía, tras largas horas de llanto, que ya había podido superar. El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Shikamaru, quien sostenía una caja de chocolates de su marca favorita, no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

A Shikamaru solo le quedaba abrazarla hasta que le pase, como era de costumbre, **_que le habrá sucedido esta vez…_**

La joven rubia entonces dejó de llorar para reír como loca al verlo a los ojos, tratando de minorar las tensiones.

\- **Shikamaru, lo siento, no te he invitado a pasar** – decía mientras se hacía a un lado – **que tonta soy**

\- **Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado** – trató de bromear el pelinegro al pasar por su lado, e ir directamente al sofá blanco – **cuéntame, que es lo que ha sucedido**

\- **Dios…** \- tomó un respiro – **de verdad lo siento, que egoísta soy, debes haber estado ocupado y yo llamándote a esta hora**

\- **Claro que no tonta** – la calló – **sabes que puedes hacerlo cuantas veces quieras** – a Ino no le quedó otra que sonreír con ternura, su amigo era el ser más valioso que conocía. Y ella por otro lado era una idiota.

\- **Shikamaru** – volvió a contraer su rostro mientras lloraba y se sentaba sobre las piernas del joven, otra vez siendo consolada – **soy una verdadera idiota.**

\- **Ya cálmate** – la reconfortaba acariciando su espalda – **dime que es lo que te ha ocurrido, es acaso…**

\- **Si, fue Hideki** – decía mientras trataba de calmarse – **descubrí algo terrible esta mañana** – sus ojos se desviaron al costoso anillo que llevaba en su dedo, que había sido obsequiado por su supuesto novio anteriormente – **él** – respiro profundamente viendo nuevamente a su amigo – **él estaba casado.**

\- **¡¿Qué?!** – grito sorprendido el chico, eso era demasiado. Ino nuevamente empezó a llorar – **ese hijo de puta…** \- no podía creerlo, como pudo hacerle eso a su amiga – **lo mataré** – mencionó mientras se levantaba dispuesto a marcharse

\- **No… Shikamaru** – lo detuvo ella – **por favor no hagas tonterías, ya déjalo así, de igual forma, juré no volver a verlo**

\- **¿Pero qué estás diciendo?** – giró a verla sorprendido – **ese imbécil se burló de ti. Debo darle su merecido**

\- **No Shikamaru, por favor** \- se volvió a sentar rendida – **ya no le des más importancia** – decía ante la mirada de incredulidad del joven – **más bien…** \- mordió levemente su labio inferior al pensar en su propuesta – **pensé que podíamos hacer una cosa…**

* * *

Dos horas más tarde Shikamaru se encontraba en un bar alejado de Ino, vigilándola con recelo mientras la veía conversar con un tipo. Ya sabía lo que sucedería después. Cada vez que la chica tenía un problema amoroso se emborrachaba hasta encontrar a alguien que la besaría, más tarde le haría el amor y después se convertiría en su próximo amante, hasta luego descubrir algo malo que haga cortar su relación y vuelva a emborracharse. Siempre sucedía lo mismo con Ino, ella y su peculiar forma de encontrar novios. Aun recordaba aquella vez que ella en un momento de embriaguez, se atrevió a decirle algo que lo dejó helado, para luego acercar sus labios a los de el en un profundo beso. No podía creer que ella no haya recordado nada al día siguiente, ni los demás días, y aunque en cierta forma lo agradecía, pues sentía que todo podría arruinarse entre ellos, no podía evitar haber sentido una punzada de decepción. De igual forma prefirió dejarlo todo así, era lo mejor.

 _ **Flashback**_

\- **_Shikamaru_** _–_ _la rubia tenía un aspecto deplorable, sus ojos se hallaban hinchados luego de haber llorado toda la noche y su cuerpo empezaba a fallarle después de haber bebido tanto –_ _ **Shikamaru**_ _– se aferraba a su pecho mientras decía su nombre, el pelinegro solo podía verla fijamente mientras trataba de mantenerla en pie al cerrar la puerta de su departamento. Era hora de que su amiga descansara un poco. La levanto para evitar el duro trabajo que sería hacerla llegar a pie a su habitación al fondo del pasillo, no se podría mantener en pie ni un segundo._

\- **_Shhh_** _–_ _le decía mientras la sostenía con firmeza –_ _ **tranquila, ya llegamos a tu departamento**_ _– pero la rubia entonces bajo un poco aún entre sus brazos y levanto las piernas hasta colocarlas cada una a un lado de su torso, presionándolo con las mismas –_ _ **I-Ino**_ _– dijo nervioso el muchacho al verla acercarse a él peligrosamente. Todo ella olía a alcohol, pero no podía importarle. Ino sonrió al notar su nerviosismo, típico del Shikamaru de ese tiempo, tan adorablemente sensato._

\- **_Shikamaru_** _–_ _menciono una vez más mientras colocaba un cabello del joven en su lugar, para después volver su vista a él, cargada de sentimientos –_ _ **como puedes ser tan lindo conmigo Shikamaru… yo… yo no lo merezco**_ _– el joven iba a pronunciar algo, pero fue callado por la rubia –_ _ **has sido mi amigo tantos años, me has apoyado en los peores momentos, siempre…**_ _\- suspiró pensando en todo eso –_ _ **siempre has estado conmigo cuando te he necesitado… miles de chicas se morirían por tener un poco de tu atención, porque las veas solo un momento, por ser ellas las que tengan el privilegio de tu mirada, pero tú siempre has decidido que sea yo la afortunada que pasa el día contigo, siempre me has preferido por encima de todas ellas –**_ _miro por un segundo sus labios entreabiertos, para volver a sus ojos negros_ _ **\- y yo, yo soy solo la estúpida con la que nadie quiere estar.**_

\- **_Ino_** _…_ _ **no digas eso, sé que cualquiera se moriría por estar contigo…**_

\- **_¿cualquiera?... –_** _un destello se pudo ver en su marchita mirada… sentía punzadas en su desnudo pecho…_ _ **\- dices que cualquiera podría llegar a quererme… ¿lo dices en serio Shikamaru? –**_ _entonces se acercó peligrosamente a oler el perfume de su cuello, amaba tanto ese olor varonil_ _ **– incluso… ¿tú, Shikamaru?**_ _– el corazón del joven se detuvo, no esperaba para nada eso. Ino volvió la vista a sus ojos, ya solo estaban a escasos centímetros. La rubia sonrió al notar el rubor en las mejillas del muchacho, que no salía del shock que le causaba su amiga a horcadas de él, aferrada a su cuello. Sus narices estaban juntas, él podía sentir su cálido aliento cada vez que hablaba ella –_ _ **¿crees que podría suceder algo entre nosotros algún día?**_ _– tragó pesadamente mientras ella besaba la punta de su nariz –_ _ **a veces pienso en cómo serían las cosas sí solo, si algún día tuviera el valor de ver más allá de mis ojos y darme cuenta de lo idiota que soy al dejar pasar a alguien como tu Shikamaru, si algún día puedas mirarme de otra forma, que no solo seas quien seque mis lágrimas después de un rechazo, quisiera que… quisiera ser digna de tus besos, Shikamaru. Que llegues a verme de esa forma y no solo como la tonta que todos dejan**_ _– la mirada en ella se volvió intensa mientras un nudo de emociones se formaba en Shikamaru. Era cierto, él lo había pensado también, cierto tiempo atrás se había sorprendido pensando en ella más allá de lo que estuviera permitido hacer. No podía negar la atracción que había existido desde que la conoció. Pero para ella él siempre fue su fiel amigo, además estaba esa chica rubia de coletas por la que se sintió verdaderamente atraído, y a la que había dejado desconcertada después se salir con Ino del bar–_ _ **que pensarías si me atreviera y me robara uno de tus besos Shikamaru, apuesto que cualquier chica me mataría por intentarlo**_

\- **_Ino_** _…_ _\- y no le dio tiempo siquiera de pensar, cuando sintió los cálidos labios de su amiga. Ella entonces lo empezó a besar con pasión, mientras aún se aferraba a su cuello evitando su rechazo. Shikamaru la sostuvo con firmeza para evitar que cayera, mientas se debatía si era o no lo correcto aquello. Pero la lujuria le impidió pensar de más y pronto se encontraba siguiéndole el juego a su amiga, besándola con auténtica pasión mientras llegaba hasta uno de los blancos sofás para sentarse. Ella se acomodó en el mientras seguía a horcadas, sosteniendo su camisa mientras devoraba sus labios. La bebida se le había ido a la cabeza y ya no pensaba en nada más que en los labios del pelinegro, que gustoso la aceptaba mientras acariciaba uno de sus glúteos, que al estar en aquella situación, por llevar puesta una falda los dejaba al descubierto. Los besos fueron poco a poco bajando a su cuello mientras aun aspiraba ese perfume que la volvía loca, por su parte el aún estaba bloqueado, no podía creer lo que pasaba mientras la dejaba hacer lo que ella quería. La cabeza del Nara se encontraba vacía, solo podía disfrutar de la deliciosa sensación de sentir los cálidos labios de la rubia besando su cuello, cuando de pronto sintió sus manos tocar con desesperación a su amigo. Esto lo tomó por sorpresa. Ino estaba demasiado borracha como para pensar en lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer, lo estaba acariciando sobre su pantalón, eso era ya demasiado para él. De pronto mil cosas vinieron a su mente, pensó en los arrepentimientos que habrían al día siguiente y en lo patético que sería el despertar y ver sus ojos sorprendida. Después de todo ella estaba borracha y la no poda aprovecharse de ella. No de ese modo. No a ella. Ella estaba despechada y estaba desquitándose con él, no podía permitir eso. Su conciencia ya lo estaba torturando al traerle recuerdos de la hermosa rubia de coletas, sentía de alguna manera que la estaba traicionando. El sentía algo por ella y estaba ahí, en el departamento de su amiga, a punto de dejarse hacer el amor por ella. Como podría ver a la joven de Suna a los ojos después de que sucediera algo con su amiga. Con esfuerzo detuvo su mano y la sostuvo con fuerza, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos sorprendida. –_ _ **basta**_ _– y eso fue suficiente para que la chica entrara en razón y comprendiera las circunstancias, nuevamente se aferró a su cuello, pero esta vez lo hundió en él, avergonzada._

 _Shikamaru la llevó a su cama para poder irse pronto y meditar en lo pasado, Ino estaba con los ojos cerrados, no se atrevía a verle a la cara, era consciente de lo que casi iba a suceder, pero más de la forma en la que él detuvo eso. Shikamaru pensó que se estaba quedando dormida, así que se dispuso a salir rápidamente de ahí, cuando al darse vuelta sintió que lo agarro de la mano. Ino lo miraba fijamente mientras con una sonrisa apagada, pronuncio unas palabras_

\- **_Lo hiciste –_** _dijo, y aparto la vista de él para mirar el techo blanco de su habitación._

\- **_¿eh? –_** _no entendía lo que traba de decirle, solo pensaba en huir. La chica sonrió tristemente sin aun verlo a los ojos._

\- **_Tú también me rechazaste_** _–_ _y se dio la vuelta, para no ver el momento en que se alejaba de ella. Como todos lo hacían al final._

 _El chico tragó pesadamente la saliva. Él no había querido eso, pero no quería que las cosas salgan así. No supo que decir, solo salió rápidamente sin decir nada._

 _Al día siguiente nadie hablo de lo sucedido, ella alegó que no recordaba nada después de su segundo trago y él no se atrevió a seguir, tenía miedo que todo se arruine, así que todo murió ese día, el día en que las cosas salieron a la luz._

 _Ella trató de olvidarlo, incluso le regaló un nuevo perfume para su próximo cumpleaños, con tal de olvidar ese aroma que la enloqueció y casi la lleva a la locura, y el decidió mantenerse a raya las siguientes veces que ella se embriagara. Solo atinaba a observarla coquetear, hasta que decidiera irse con el próximo tonto que la cautivara, y entonces acababa su noche con ella. Todo fue así con ella hasta ese momento._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

* * *

Shikamaru regreso a su casa en su auto, hace un momento había recibido un mensaje de Kakashi diciéndole que debía presentarse en su oficina apenas se levantase el día siguiente, tenía algo importante que decirle. Su cabeza pensó en lo que podría ser, le dolía de solo pensar en la cantidad de trabajo que le podría asignar con las nuevas noticias sobre la amenaza, él se estaba tomando unas mini vacaciones de fin de semana para volver a la realidad de su vida. De nuevo sumergirse en el trabajo para no tener que pensar de más. Pero entonces se paró en seco. **_Y si... y si es por ella_**. De nuevo el recuerdo de aquella muchacha vino a su mente. **_Temari…_** La noche anterior no se la pudo sacar a pesar de tratar de ahogar sus recuerdos en los gemidos de Sumiko, el sonido vivo de su risa aún le aceleraba el corazón, era algo que nunca pudo evitar y que lo condenaba. De todas formas, Chouji ya lo había dicho, ella vendría como embajadora de Suna en la próxima reunión a realizarse en su aldea, y después de todo el siempre hizo de su escolta en cada visita, de esa forma se permitió conocerla mejor y compartir ciertas vivencias. Era un hecho seguro que le asignarían de nuevo el mismo papel, solo que estaba vez, sentía un profundo vacío de pensarlo. Tal vez no quería aceptarlo. Aun dolía recordarla, aun dolía pensar en ella como lo solía hacer, aun dolía pensar en cómo pudieron ser las cosas si se hubieran dado de otra forma, y en como seria su futuro en este mismo momento, si todo fuera diferente. **_Tal vez Sumiko no hubiera existido_** , pensó al ver el auto de la chica estacionada fuera de su edificio. Sonrió al pensar en su insistencia, pero bueno, no podía negar que le daba buenos momentos de sexo. Antes de estacionar decidió avanzar una cuadra más para comprar algo de cena, después de todo solo había bebido cerveza y ya estaba teniendo hambre, de seguro Sumiko también la tendría de estar esperándolo, por horas, era seguro. **_Esta chica…_**

Al llegar a su departamento se encontró a la chica sentada en su sofá viendo televisión, que, al notar su presencia rápidamente se acercó a darle cariño. Shikamaru, aun pensando en el recuerdo de la rubia de coletas, recibió las caricias para sacarla de su mente, ya había tenido suficiente con esa problemática engreída. Sumiko rápidamente trepó a su cintura, rodeándola con sus piernas. Se encontraba con un apretado vestido que ceñía a la perfección su figura. Empezó a besarle el cuello contenta que él haya aceptado su presencia, y cuando se dispuso a desabotonar la camisa del pelinegro, este la detuvo. Sumiko entonces lo miro asustada, pensado que nuevamente era rechazada, pero se encontró con la sonrisa ladeada del joven.

\- **Comamos primero, sé que tienes hambre** – se había dado cuenta que se había comido la cesta de uvas que había dejado en la encimera de su cocina, pero era todo lo que había tenido, había olvidado hacer las compras. Hicieron la mesa y se encontraron comiendo en pocos minutos, ella estaba contenta de que haya pedido dos porciones, de ese modo había pensado en ella.

\- **Shikamaru** – llamó la atención del joven que comía callado, sumido en sus pensamientos – **¿porque te llamaba Ino?**

\- **¿eh?** – esa pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa

\- **Sé que sueles salir a toda prisa cada vez que ella te llama, pero, no entiendo por qué justo en ese momento, nosotros… nosotros estábamos…** \- no pudo seguir, el nudo en la garganta que se formaba se lo impedía, le dolía pero no quería seguir perdiendo el orgullo.

\- **Lo siento** – dijo entonces Shikamaru sorprendiéndola, ella se esperara que le dijera algo para halagar a Ino, no que se disculpara – **yo, yo tal vez no debí hacer eso** – lo reconocía, tal vez se había comportado como un patán, después de todo el día anterior ella lo había esperado ansiosa con el almuerzo listo y se había tomado la molestia de limpiar su casa, esa chica se moría por un paso de él – **pero tú sabes cómo es Ino, ella... ella no está pasando por un buen momento**

\- **Sí, no lo está –** dijo tirando una servilleta con furia sobre la mesa, entonces se alteró y levantó la voz **\- hace años que no lo está y tú sigues tras ella, ella solo está poniendo excusas y lo sabes, ella…**

\- **Basta Sumiko, yo no te pedí que vinieras de todas formas** – y ahí estaba de nuevo, el Shikamaru hiriente que le dejaba claro lo que ella era, nada. – **sabes que agradezco tu compañía pero solo es eso… no soporto cuando me controlas, no eres nadie**

\- **Shikamaru** – dijo la castaña en un sollozo ahogado – **tu sabes muy bien como me pone su compañía, ella lo disfruta, disfruta verme sufrir lo hace a propósito**

\- **Ella no hace eso Sumiko** – dijo un Shikamaru cansado de la misma plática, tenía pensado acabar con eso ahora – **sabes lo que significa ella para mí, es como mi hermana, no sigas por favor**

\- **¿Y yo?, acaso nunca piensas en mis sentimientos, sabes lo que siento por ti Shikamaru, como puedes actuar así después de todo…** \- Shikamaru entonces se levantó de golpe de la silla, poniendo fin a la conversación, era seguro que la echaría – **Shikamaru…** \- entonces corrió a abrazarlo por detrás al éste darle la espalda camino a su habitación **– por favor no me dejes, no hoy…**

\- **Sumiko** – susurró un cansado Shikamaru – **ya me cansé de esta conversación, no puedo seguir estando contigo si sigues pensando así, ya sabes lo que pienso de ti…** \- entonces la chica trato de retractarse, lo quería, pero no quería que se aleje de ella, así que eligió su camino, como siempre hacía.

\- **Lo siento, es cierto** – mencionó rendida – **tu y yo no somos nada más que amantes de cama, lo entiendo** – Shikamaru volvió a mirarla a los ojos, ella aun los tenia enrojecidos – **es solo que… a veces eres duro conmigo** – Shikamaru entonces se sintió mal por ella, limpio con su pulgar una lagrima que se desplazaba por su mejilla derecha, ella no merecía eso de él después de todo.

\- **Está bien, quédate a dormir esta noche, mañana te regresare a tu casa, ya es tarde. Ve a la cama mientras recojo esto** –

\- **Shik-shikamaru** – la chica entro en alerta, el acababa de rechazarla sexualmente – **sabes lo que quiero…**

\- **Sumiko** – se agachó a besar sus labios – **espérame en la cama y ya veré que haremos** – y dio la vuelta para regresar a recoger los platos y llevarlos a la cocina, a la chica no le quedo más que esperar en la habitación a que algo sucediera.

Al final, Shikamaru termino accediendo y después de tres rondas de sexo, ambos cayeron rendidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shikamaru se levantó muy temprano y se dio una ducha rápida, tomo algo de desayuno y se fue en dirección a la oficina del hokage, tenían una conversación pendiente.

\- **No lo dirás en serio, verdad** – la mirada de Kakashi no se parecía en nada a un mal chiste, estaba hablando de algo muy serio – **mierda, porque tenía que suceder esto.**

Había sido informado que un grupo de shinobis enviados de la aldea de la hoja habían sido encontrados muertos camino al país de la lluvia, no se sabía quién había sido, pero era claro que era una provocación, una inminente guerra se avecinaba, y nadie sabía quiénes eran los culpables.

\- **Como sea, se había convocado a una reunión después de los infortunados eventos sucedidos en la aldea del sonido, que se llevará a cabo aquí** – prosiguió Kakashi – **todos los embajadores vendrán para exponer la gravedad de estos asuntos. Tú serás parte del grupo.**

Shikamaru se sintió halagado, pero de pronto, el vago recuerdo de la rubia le hizo pensar las cosas

\- **Eso quiere decir que…**

\- **¿Mm?** – Kakashi no entendía, o eso quería dar a entender – **ah... si es lo que estás pensando, si, ella también vendrá**

\- **¿Ah? ¿Qué?.. de que hablas Kakashi-sama** – Shikamaru rápidamente enrojeció, haciendo reír al hokage – **nadie hablo de una chica…**

\- **Vamos Shikamaru, ambos sabemos de quien hablamos, ella como embajadora de Suna, será una de las invitadas, así que deberás prepararte para volver a verla**

\- **Kakashi…** \- Shikamaru odiaba cuando la creían su debilidad. Estaban locos. – **a mí no me importa… solo cumpliré con mi deber**

\- **¿Oh?, en serio, así que no te importará si será asignada a otro shinobi como su escolta, como sucedió la última vez…** \- Kakashi se rasco la cabeza en gesto de meditación, desquiciando más al pelinegro – **si bien lo recuerdo, se armó todo un revuelo… mejor dicho, lo armaste**

\- **Ya basta…. No es cierto…** \- Shikamaru suspiro resignado – **haga lo que quiera, ese ya no es problema mío…** \- dijo mientras se alejaba, no quería seguir con eso…

\- **Bueno, te dejaré hasta mañana para pensar en tu decisión, mañana vendrás a decirme si quieres ser o no su escolta, y tomaré mi decisión** – dijo, antes que el muchacho cierre la puerta. Sonrió para sí mismo… le gustaba meterlo en aprietos.

Al otro lado de la puerta, un agitado Shikamaru se debatía en si abrir la puerta y negar el cargo de una vez, o de verdad pensar en la posibilidad. **_S i tan solo la hubiera… _**tendría que luchar contra todos sus recuerdos y su propio orgullo si quería aceptar el papel, y después tendría que verla a menudo y enfrentar la miseria que le toco de camino, era seguro que ella ya lo había superado, y él, patéticamente estaba tras la puerta pensando en ella. Al final, no pudo con ello, ella había sido demasiado importante como para dejarlo todo de ese modo. Suspiró resignado al darse cuenta que aun deseaba verla, aun deseaba tocar su mano y quien sabe... intentar que algo más suceda… como quiso la última vez… caminó directo a las escaleras, ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta, pero esperaría hasta mañana para no parecer un idiota ante el hokage.

.

.

.

* * *

Vaya vaya, a que estuvo bueno ¿eh? jajaaja, que opinan de lo sucedido entre Ino y Shikamaru, creen que esto pueda llegar a afectar las cosas en un futuro?. tal vez.. cuando esté Temari presente, después de todo esto sucedió mientras ella estaba en Konoha. con gusto responderé a sus preguntas. quiero agradecer a las que se toman su tiempo para leer mi historia y comentar aun incluso. no saben como me motivan a seguir escribiendo. cada vez se acerca más el momento en que se lleguen a ver las caras Shikamaru y Temari, espero que sea algo intenso... bueno, agradezco a todos, los dejo. Un beso, Gaabs


	5. Chapter 5: La habitación 607

Hola chicos, este capitulo lo traje de adelantado, lo sé, pero es que me emocioné y quise subirlo lo más antes posible. A mi parecer esta muy bueno, espero que tengan la misma opinión. es muy revelador, y un tanto dramático. Para hacerlo me basé en una canción que me encantaría que ustedes también la escuchen mientras leen porque les afectará un poquito en el corazón tal vez no sea tanto la letra que está en inglés, pero el sonido si te sobrecoge. Desde este capítulo empiezan a regresar uno de los recuerdos mas importantes y cual es la opinión de ambos chicos respecto al tema. en fin la canción que elegí es Crazy-de Aerosmith, pueden encontrarla en este link: watch?v=NMNgbISmF4I de verdad pónganla y me dicen que sintieron. sin más les dejo disfrutar este capítulo.

- **Conversaciones** \- no conversaciones

 ** _pensamientos_**

 _ **recuerdos**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO V: La habitación 607

Al salir de la oficina de Kakashi, el aire golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Shikamaru, había sido una conversación complicada para él, pero no dejaría que le afecte el día. Se dirigió a una tienda a comprar algunas verduras y otras cosas que necesitaba en su cocina.

Hace mucho que se sabía sobre esta nueva amenaza, al parecer trataba de poner a las aldeas en contra, ya muchas estaban cayendo pero al final fueron inteligentes y estaban decidiendo unirse aún más, convocando reuniones secretas y creando estrategias para enfrentar este desconocido enemigo. A Shikamaru en un principio no le causó mucha importancia, pero con el transcurrir, luego de los atentados ocurridos y lo que le acababa de contar el hokage le dejaba las cosas claras. Era seguro que tarde o temprano iba a tener que luchar por su aldea.

Aun recordaba los terribles momentos ocurridos y las secuelas que dejo la anterior guerra, no se recuperaban del todo. Una de las personas que más sufrió fue su amiga Ino, ella quedo devastada después de perder a su padre, y aún más cuando al poco tiempo también se fue su madre, de la pena de haber perdido a un ser amado. Ella quedo sola, aunque aún le quedaba familia no era igual, dejo de ser la chica sonriente que alegraba a todos para pasar horas encerrada en su alcoba sin importar lo que pase. Pero las cosas fueron mejorando, Shikamaru no se separó de su lado y la apoyó en todo, ella fue a vivir a su casa y se convirtieron en inseparables, aunque lastimosamente ella se volvió una chica enamoradiza que caía con cualquier sonrisa boba de algún aprovechador, era seguro que buscaba ese cariño que le fue arrebatado. Como aún estaba dolida, el mando del clan Yamanaka pasó momentáneamente al hermano menor de Inoichi, el padre de Ino, hasta que ella pudiera asumir su papel como líder del clan. Pero eso era una realidad lejana ya que ella se había negado a hacerlo, y porque además era aún muy inmadura para ello. Ya de por si había sido difícil convencerla de seguir trabajando en la floristería que le dejaron sus padres, ya que de algún otro modo no tendría ingresos.

Decidió pasar a verla un rato, quería que le cuente como fueron las cosas con su nuevo galán.

\- **Shikamaru** – Ino se le adelantó al verlo acercarse, ya estaba a punto de cerrar para ir a almorzar a su departamento – **que sorpresa verte por acá, vamos entra** – de nuevo se veía feliz, al parecer había caído en el anzuelo.

\- **Ino** – le sonrió Shikamaru al darse cuenta de su estado, entró a la bodega de su floristería, donde tenía almacenados productos de abono y ese tipo de cosas – **y, cuéntame** – prosiguió – **como resultaron las cosas ayer.**

\- **Pues… no te mentiré. Este chico, mm… como era su nombre…** \- tocó su barbilla tratando de recordar – **Ah sí, Masashi, pues resultó ser una buena compañía –**

\- **Vaya, espero la hayas pasado bien anoche** – olfateó el olor de una ramo de flores que estaba sobre la mesa

\- **Jum…** \- lo miró coqueta – **pues... no tan bien como tu…**

\- **¿Eh?, de que hablas**

\- **Vamos, Sumiko estuvo temprano aquí, me contó de cómo lo pasaron anoche… creo que fue demasiada información para mi**

\- **Esta chica…** \- Shikamaru se tocó el puente de la nariz cansado

\- **Vamos Shikamaru, no sé qué esperas. Sabes que esa chica se muere por ti, que tú le estés dando alas es cosa tuya, no te quejes** – y no podía hacerlo, era cierto, el sabia como era ella y aun así la seguía manteniendo en su cama. Tenía que cortar con eso de una vez. – **como sea, se llevó un bonito ramo de rosas y me pidió que sea enviado a su oficina a las 3, al parecer quiero sorprender a las demás chicas haciéndoles pensar que tú eres el que las envió. Que patética la verdad…-** a Shikamaru no le quedo más que reír. Ino tenía razón.

\- **En fin, será mejor que me vaya, debo hacer unas compas para la casa**

\- **Oh ¿de verdad?, justo estaba cerrando para hacer lo mismo, vamos, te acompaño mientras seguimos chismeando cosas** – a Shikamaru no le quedó otra que aceptar.

* * *

La plática en el camino se basó en los problemas recientes, en las nuevas estrategias pensadas, en los viajes que se tenían que realizar, y en la próxima reunión a realizarse.

\- **Y dime** – la rubia hablaba mientras mirada un par de prendas en el escaparate de una tienda, estaban en rebaja – **como te sientes sobre ello, ya sabes, volverla a ver**

\- **¿Tú también con eso, Ino?... por qué todos se empeñan a decir lo mismo, ciertamente no es algo que me importe**

\- **¿Lo dices en serio?** – miro con sorpresa la rubia – **pero Shika yo... yo pensé que ella…**

\- **Si, si lo que haya pasado ha quedado atrás Ino, ella ahora es una embajadora que vendrá, nada mas**

\- **Pero…** \- la rubia lo miro con tristeza recordando cómo le había confesado su amigo que la quería, le dolía que haya dejado todo en el pasado, aunque un sentimiento de culpa crecía en su interior – **tu… tú me dijiste que…**

\- **Por favor, no me lo hagas recordar, debo haberme visto patético** – su mirada lucia indiferente, a Ino le costaba comprender en que momento dejo de sentir algo por esa chica – **ya no hablemos de este tema por fa...**

\- **Ajá… lo sabía. Aun la quieres**

\- **¿Quée? –**

\- **Eso de negarlo y pedir que se cambie de tema, vamos, solo te duele recordarlo, porque aun sientes algo y no lo quieres aceptar, vamos Shikamaru nadie entiende tus sentimientos vagos más que yo, no quieres que nadie lo sepa.**

\- **Calo que no tonta** – dijo abrazando su cabeza para tratar de asfixiarla en broma – **y si no quiero hablar de ello es porque estoy cansado de oírlo.**

\- **Mmmm… es una pena, ella me parecía alguien tan agradable…**

\- **Ya basta Ino… y pobre de ti que te comportes así en su presencia, ya te he dicho**

\- **Já, lo ves, te importa tanto que quieres cuidarlo todo, ay Shikamaru, de verdad ya es hora de aceptarlo** – Shikamaru soltó un suspiro derrotado, Ino era terca.

\- **Yo nunca dije que la quería Ino, solo fue una atracción**

\- **Hasta que al fin lo aceptaste**

\- **Sí, me atrajo, pero como me pudo haber atraído cualquier otra chica, además ella se fue y me olvide por completo. Ya han habido otras chicas de las que me he fascinado últimamente, Temari no fue la única.**

\- **Shikamaru… eso sonó muy patán**

\- **Oh vamos, es muy patán viniendo de ti Ino…** \- al ver su mirada, rápidamente se arrepintió, eso sonó grosero – **Ino... yo lo siento, no quise decirlo así**

\- **Está bien –** trago saliva pesadamente la chica, eso había sido bajo **– después de todo, tal vez me lo merezca…**

\- **No digas eso –** le retiro un mechón de pelo que caía por su rostro – **ya olvida este tema y vamos comprar antes que se agoten las cosas**

Y así siguieron caminando tratando de omitir el tema, cuando de repente Ino paró en seco y sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Shikamaru para hacerlo detenerse

\- **Pero que sucede**

\- **Shikamaru mira –** menciono la rubia señalando una tienda al fondo de la calle **– todo está al 50% de descuento, vamos –** Shikamaru fue arrastrado al local sin darle tiempo siquiera de pensar, bueno unos minutos mas no harían diferencia

* * *

Luego de una hora de espera en un sofá destinado para los hombres esperando a sus parejas, Ino decidió dar por finalizada la visita al lugar

\- **Es una broma verdad** – Shikamaru la vio alzando una ceja

\- **De que estas hablando** – se defendió la rubia

\- **Todas esas bolsas, acaso acabas de ganar la lotería o algo así**

\- **Hay, no seas bobo** – minimizó la situación - **ya te dije, todo estaba de oferta –** al pelinegro no le quedo más que tocarse con calma el puente de la nariz, después de todo era más que seguro que el seria quien cargue con todo.

\- **Mira ya se hizo más que tarde, date prisa quieres –** la jaló del brazo con tal de salir de ahí lo más antes posible.

Luego de pasar por diversas tiendas, al final la rubia convenció a su amigo de almorzar en su casa. Y así fue, mientras cocinaban escucharon música, bailaron un poco, contaron una que otra anécdota y posteriormente se pusieron a ver una película. La hora de retirarse del Nara estaba cerca.

\- **Oye Shikamaru, espera** – lo llamo cuando este se dirigía hacia la puerta – **es que… hay algo que debo mostrarte.**

\- **¿Mm?** – el la miraba intrigado. Ino rápidamente fue a su habitación por una de las bolsas que había comprado esta mañana y regreso con algo que parecía una chompa entre sus manos.

\- **Sabes, ya está haciendo frio últimamente, hoy hice las compras porque no tenía mucho que ponerme para esta estación…**

\- **Si…. ¿y?...** – el chico la miraba intrigado y un tanto impaciente

\- **Qué pues pensé… como ya se acerca la reunión de las aldeas y ciertas personas vendrán a visitarnos, sería un gesto noble darles un obsequio** – Shikamaru la miro fijamente y después rio de manera burlona, parecía que ya entendía su punto.

\- **¿A si?, entonces por eso traías taaantas bolsas, le harás un regalito a cada uno de los presentes** – dijo con sorna

\- **¿Qué?, claro que no** – Ino lo miro un tanto enojada por su burla – **es obvio que estoy hablando de Temari –** y ahí estaba de nuevo nombrándola, Shikamaru cerró los ojos, **_otra vez ese nombre…_**

\- **Ino déjalo quieres…**

\- **No, Shikamaru. Ella también es mi amiga, y yo sé que este tipo de sweaters le fascinan, pero en su aldea no hay mucha variedad y…**

\- **Y tu como sabes, hace años que no la ves**

\- **Shikamaru… yo sé que le va a encantar. Pero…. Hay algo que le gustaría aún mucho más.** – entonces hizo esa mirada que hacia cada vez que pensaba involucrarlo en algo sin su consentimiento.

\- **No** – cortó en seco, y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse

\- **Vamos Shikamaru, que mejor forma de hacer las paces con un lindo obsequio, yo sé que le encantará, y más viniendo de ti, es como si hubieses atinado a su favorito**

\- **Es que no lo he hecho, es un regalo tuyo, dáselo tu si quieres**

\- **Shikamaru…** \- usó su última arma, esa mirada con la que lograba convencer a casi todos los chicos, manipularlos.

\- **Ino** …. – su voz era cansada, un tanto rendida. A Ino le gustó eso

\- **Vamos Shikamaru, acéptalo. No te cuesta nada intentarlo… por favor… ¿sí?**

Después de mucho pensar y quedarse viendo la prenda, no le quedó otra que aceptar con tal de irse de ahí. Su corazón había vuelto a reaccionar al tan solo oír su nombre y eso le fastidió. Sabía muy bien lo que haría con ese sweater al llegar a su casa. Jamás llegaría a su destino. De un jalón se lo quito de las manos.

\- **Está bien** – Ino celebró su triunfo con un gritito – **dios… porque tienes que ser tan molesta** – su compañera le dio un abrazo de despedida por la espalda, el entonces se aproximó a la puerta, pero antes de salir volteó a verla, y le sonrió con sinceridad – **gracias.**

* * *

 _(Atención, en este punto pueden darle play a la canción que les dije con la que me inspiré un poco en hacer este capítulo, la música la escuché todo el rato pero creo que desde este punto tiene mayor sentido, aunque la letra no baste, creo que el sonido de la melodía le da su toque, escúchenla hasta que acabe el capítulo, si es necesario denle en repetir)_

Antes de llegar a su departamento, decidió pasar por el hotel en el que Temari solía hospedarse cada vez que llegaba de visita a la Aldea de la Hoja. Era una niña bastante caprichosa ya que había ido de hotel en hotel buscando el mejor hasta que al final optó por ese. No la culpaba, uno siempre busca la comodidad, y más si es gratis. Se detuvo un momento frente a la fachada del lujoso hotel, no es que sea tan lujoso, pero era el mejor de Konoha. Ri pensando en los gustos de Temari, ella solo quería un amplio jardín, solo eso. Pero ningún césped era suficiente para ella, solo el de ese hotel. **_Maldita problemática. Hermosa problemática_**. Desechó ese último pensamiento enojado, regañándose a si mismo por volver a pensar así. Ella ya no era nadie en su vida. No había razón para volver a verla de ese modo. Justo cuando levantó la vista a la entrada de la puerta, la vio. Se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido vino, resaltaba su figura de la mejor manera. Había decidido dejarse el pelo suelto, una buena elección. Su mirada se veía preocupada, estaba buscando entre la gente que pasaba por la calle su mirada, a la vez se le veía un tanto inquieta. Él solo podía observarla a lo lejos, lo que se permitía hacer cuando pensaba profundo sobre ella. De pronto sus miradas se encontraron, ella se sonrojó por un instaste, podía verse a lo lejos, era adorable. Entonces le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que lograba cortarle la respiración, sentía como su sangre se congelaba bajo su piel. Era un ángel. Alrededor todo era oscuro, era de noche y la gente se preparaba para pasar un buen fin de semana. Shikamaru entonces apartó la vista con lentitud, como queriendo grabar ese momento para siempre. Quedó mirando el suelo por unos segundos, hasta que al volver a subir la vista, ella ya no estaba, era de día, y él había vuelto a su realidad. Sin ella. Se maldijo por volver a recordarla, ese día. Por todo lo que haya tenido que ver con ella. Si no hubiera aparecido en su vida, todo sería más sencillo, pensó.

La recepcionista al verlo rápidamente lo reconoció. Era el muchacho simpático que siempre acompañaba a la princesa de la Arena. El pidió una reservación de una habitación para la fecha programada, no quería problemas a última hora, no con ella. La anciana mujer mencionó las que estarían disponibles para ese día. Eran la mayoría de ellas realmente. Estaban de la 101 a la 110, de la 201 a la 210, y así piso por piso, omitiendo algunas en su discurso, pero Shikamaru no podía escuchar más. Su mente quedó varado en la 607, así como sus recuerdos. Una oleada de ellos le fueron inevitables recordar, con amargura pensó él. **_Esa maldita habitación. Ese maldito día. Esa maldita chica_**. No quería volver a lo mismo. Estaba seguro que ella tampoco querría.

\- **La 809** – cortó rápidamente a la anciana que seguía numerando las habitaciones del onceavo piso. La mujer le sonrió y anotó la reservación en un cuaderno, prometiendo que en la fecha esperada todo estaría listo para su llegada. Shikamaru se retiró del lugar agradeciendo, pero por dentro maldecía volver ahí.

* * *

 ** _Sus calientes labios cargados de pasión bajaban por su cuello, dejando a su paso un camino de besos y alguna que otra marca, la chica se estremecía entre sus brazos, aun sin poder creer que realmente eso estaba sucediendo. Sus labios llegaron a encontrarse, el beso que inició salvaje, devorándose entre ellos cada parte de su boca, poco a poco se fue tornando lento, suave y cargado de sentimientos. Podían sentir el ligero olor del alcohol, ambos habían bebido, pero aún estaban completamente conscientes de lo que hacían, y ninguno se atrevía a parar. Sus manos fueron bajando, de su rostro, acariciando cada parte de él, cada facción, rozando su suave y caliente piel. Se detuvo a la altura de sus senos y no pudo evitar bajar la vista a verlos un momento. Se veían tan jodidamente perfectos, al volver su mirada a ella, pudo ver su leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Eso terminó por volverlo loco, era increíblemente perfecta._**

\- **_Ah… - sus agudos gemidos salían sin querer de ella, había querido contenerlos pero hasta ese punto estaba de más, quería desfrutar su larga noche. El sostenía su miembro y lo pasaba por la entrada de su húmeda vagina, una y otra vez lentamente, haciéndola provocar, quería oírla gemir por un momento, quería que le pida que lo haga. No había apuro, sabía que sería su primera y tal vez ultima vez, así que quería grabar cada momento, cada susurro, cada gemido, cada grito de ella. Quería volverla loca de placer._**

\- **_Ah… Shik...Shikamaru – él estaba jugando con su sexo, quería volverla loca, colocaba la punta de su glande y después la retiraba, quería oírla suplicar. Pero ya no importaba, ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Todo por él. Por sentirlo en ella. Él se acercó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras bajaba a su cuello repartiendo besos y leves mordidas en su hombro, abajo, seguía en su particular juego provocándola – Shikamaru…_**

 ** _Oír sus dulces gemidos era el mayor placer de su vida, aun no sabía que había hecho para merecerlo, pero la tenía ahí, desnuda en una cama y a punto de rogarle que la penetre. Era un sueño. Dio un último beso en sus labios, para poco a poco introducir su miembro en ella, era su primera vez, y aunque se moría por apresurarlo, quería que ella también lo disfrute. El placer en él aumentó al oír su grito, sabía que le dolía, pero él estaba ahí para borrar eso y solo darle placer. Sus uñas clavadas en su espalda solo le dieron las fuerzas suficientes para aumentar sus embestidas, para volverla loca por él, para hacerle olvidar el por qué estaba ahí esa noche. Sus miradas no se separaron mientras la penetraba, quería ver cada gesto, cada facción de ella, que solo lo volvía aún más loco. Quería ver su hermosa cara y recordarla por siempre, saber que una vez él le hizo el amor, que fue el primero en su vida y que lo que ambos sintieron esa noche nadie se los podía quitar, pase el tiempo que pase, sabía que siempre lo recordarían, todo lo que ocurrió esa noche en la habitación 607._**

* * *

Su respiración era entrecortada al despertar, estaba empapada en sudor, había tenido otro sueño, esta vez no fue con el hombre extraño y eso lo agradeció. Pero por otro lado lo que soñó la aterró aún más. Su mente regresó años atrás a esa época en la que estuvo a punto de dejarlo todo por escuchar su corazón. **_Que estúpida era_**. **_Pensar que esas cosas llegaran a pasar, el "felices por siempre". Qué clase de idiota inventaría algo así._** Había recordado la vez que perdió su virginidad, con el hombre al que ella pensó que amó, que nunca le correspondió como pensó. Como pudo caer tan bajo en esa época de su vida. Agradecía que eso haya quedado atrás, y, aunque era cierto que después de él no había vuelto a acostarse con ningún otro hombre, definitivamente pensaba que no era por él. Simplemente no estaba lista con nadie más.

Bajó a su cocina a tomar un poco de agua, estaba sedienta. Sintió un leve hincón en su vientre y se preguntó si era real. Aun no se recuperaba del todo de su anterior sueño así que lo atribuyó a eso. Sonrió un momento para sí misma, ese chico había logrado llevarla a la cama, y ella que pensaba que era dura. **_P ero por él hubiera estado dispuesta a hacer lo que sea_**. Rápidamente se enojó por haber pensado así, ya había madurado.

Pero sus recuerdos no eran del todo felices teniendo en cuenta el por qué terminaron ahí, él la había herido, la había dejado, y ella estaba celosa, enojada, frustrada, cómo de esos estados pudo pasar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a estar entre sus labios, y el entre sus piernas. **_Dios, que fácil soy…_** después de todo él no había sido sincero, el había estado jugando con ella y fue por eso que decidió acabarlo todo esa misma noche, nadie le hacía eso, no a ella. Era cierto que no eran nada, pero para ambos lo eran todo, y él había jugado sucio. Sabía su fama, pero no podía creer que también lo hubiera hecho con ella. Era una alta traición a su corazón, y aunque este le rogaba que lo perdone, ella sabía que todo ya estaba arruinado, acabo tan pronto sin siquiera haber iniciado.

Ya habían pasado cerca de tres años, no lo había vuelto a ver, aunque si había tenido noticias de él, no es que haya querido saberlas pero teniendo en cuenta quien era, era inevitable no saberlo. Al parecer nada le había afectado, había seguido su vida de lo más normal, había tenido muchas novias más, **_o solo zorras de cama_** , no lo sabía bien, era conocida su fama de mujeriego. **_Maldito perro_**.

Ella por su lado había tardado un poco más en superarlo, había sido mucho el tiempo en el que había estado atraída hacia él como para aceptar que todo haya quedado ahí, en una noche de habitación, pero no dejaría que eso le afecte. Empezó a salir con muchos otros chicos más, y aunque sus relaciones inestables no duraban más que un par de citas, debía aceptar que hubo una que otra relación poco seria, aunque no había llegado a tener intimidad, si habían llegado a travesear un poco sobre sus cuerpos, a quien engañaba, ya estaba vieja y necesitada.

Y estaba Yukato, ella al memos había elegido antes a sus amantes, pero este caso era complicado, no quería negar que sentía algo de atracción por él, era un chico lindo y además muy atento y amable con ella. Se había ganado su aprecio. Aunque también temió que todo haya sido fingido sabiendo de antemano el futuro que les esperaba. Eso sí le dolería. Pero no quería pensar en eso, quería sentir que si iba a pasar algo más con él, que sus sentimientos lleguen a ser sinceros.

\- **Señorita Temari** – la vieja Koko estaba ahí de nuevo regresándola a la tierra – **¿está usted bien?**

\- **Si madame** – le sonrió débilmente dándole la espalda – **es solo que tenía un poco de sed, es todo.**

\- **No olvide cerrar la ventana de su habitación, sé que hace calor, pero podría ser peligroso, dado los últimos sucesos ocurridos contra usted**

\- **Está bien Koko, no se preocupe, lo tendré en cuenta** – vio a la anciana alejarse meditando en lo último que le había dicho, ¿de verdad alguien había tratado de hacerle daño? O era solo su cabeza que de nuevo le había jugado una mala pasada… como sea, era mejor olvidar esos hechos.

Regresó pesadamente a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, pero todo el sueño se le había esfumado. **_Genial, ahora tendré que pensar de más… que problemático…_**

Su corazón dejo de latir… esa frase… había venido de ella. No lo podía creer, se negaba. Como es que después de todo, su mente seguía traicionándola. Era algo obligatorio no pensar en él. Pero había calado tan hondo en ella que hasta sus malditas frases se le habían quedado grabadas. Pero ya no era hora de seguir pensando en él, seguro el mismo día que se fue él decidió que su futuro sería junto a la otra rubia que una vez le dijo que era su amiga. Bufó, **_vaya que amiga._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Me mueerooo... jajaja mentira, acabo de leer el capitulo yo misma y pensar en todas las cosas que pueden pasar me deja pensando. Que opinan de este capítulo, que les pareció, sigo despejando sus dudas? :D, sin duda esta claro que algo pasó de más con Temari y Shikamaru, pero ella dijo que eso fue lo primero y ultimo que se permitió hacer con el... si.. le creemos? yo creo que si, en fin vaya vaya, Ino la ve como su amiga, pero como Temari dijo: vaya que amiga... , si juntamos los sucesos ocurridos en el capitulo anterior con ino y shikamaru y los agregamos a estos ocurridos con temari y él, nos dan mucho que decir de Ino, que piensan ustedes. bueno, eso es todo por hoy, ojala lo hayan disfrutado, saludoooos. Gaabs


	6. Chapter 6: Las recién llegadas

Holaaa, hasta que por fin el momento de volverse a ver se acortó, ¿que pasará?, ¿saldrá todo bien? ya verán... jajaj hola quería agradecer por las cosas bonitas que dijeron sobre el capítulo anterior, en este también puse todo mi empeño y amor, espero que les agrade igual, así como en el capitulo anterior les dije que me inspiré en crazy de Aerosmith, aquí me inspiré en Wonderwall de Oasis, no se si deseen pero pueden escucharla, y mas en el momento en que Temari conversa con Matsuri... sin más, espero que lo disfruten.

 **-conversaciones -** no conversaciones

 _ **pensamientos**_

 _ **"** **recuerdos** **"**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI: Las recién llegadas**

Temari se encontraba sentada sobre la verde hierba del jardín dentro de su hogar. Se acababa de ocultar el sol y la vista era preciosa, una ligera ráfaga de viento movía su cabello suelto, despeinándola, se sentía como un silbido en el cielo. Disfrutaba esos momentos de soledad y tranquilidad que le permitían pensar, en la vida, en ella, en el futuro. No se tenía permitido pensar en el pasado.

\- **Estas disfrutando el momento** – Matsuri se acercó a tener un poco de intimidad con su amiga. Sabía que era la única en la que Temari confiaba si se trataba de contarle lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

\- **Mm.**. – divagó un poco la rubia – **pues se podría decir que si** – sonrió débilmente

\- **Pues, sabía que dirías eso así que, aquí me tienes, puedes contarme lo que te pasa** – Temari le sonrió, era cierto que deseaba esos momentos de soledad, pero Matsuri sabia llegar justo cuando necesitaba desfogar lo que tenía dentro. Era su brazo derecha – **y bien, que es eso que te tiene así de tensa últimamente. Mira que venir a sentarte aquí 7 veces en menos de 5 días significa demasiado** – ese comentario la hizo reír, era cierto, solía ir allí cuando estaba muy estresada y solo quería descansar un rato, sin sus hermanos hablando y sin Koko diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer.

\- **Es cierto, estoy un poco tensa últimamente**

\- **¿Es por lo de Yukato?** – Yukato, era cierto, si bien la había tensado desde que recibió su carta, no era él en el que precisamente estaba pensando

\- **Si… Yukato** – dijo desganada, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir lo otro.

\- **Sabes, creo que sobre eso, yo no seré tan estricta como todos están siendo contigo Tem** – tomó su mano derecha, la cual Temari estaba sobando con la restante en un gesto claramente de nerviosismo – **yo, no pienso en cómo piensa el Kazekage. Creo que el formar algo con alguien es… pues es una decisión muy importante que no se debe tomar como cualquier cosa.**

\- **Pero, si esta en tus manos cambiar la vida de muchas personas a las que amas, estarías dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio –** ahí estaba de nuevo, su subconsciente que la mataba, que la presionaba.

\- **Si eres capaz de soportarlo, bien por ti, pero de lo contario, para qué condenarte a vivir en la miseria cuando tú misma puedes elegir cual camino debes tomar.**

\- **Y como se yo que camino es el correcto**

\- **Pues verás** – tomó aire, estaba verdaderamente inspirada. **_Matsuri_** … - cuando uno está en el camino correcto, no siempre en un principio halla la felicidad, puede que sea algo difícil, nadie dijo que estaría a la vuelta de la esquina, sin embargo al conocer a esa persona, sabes desde que la ves que estás dispuesto a luchar contra todo por permanecer a su lado, por…

\- **Como podrías darte cuenta, pueden presentarse muchas personas y si llegas a apreciarlas no vas a querer alejarte, cómo sabes que ese alguien es el indicado**

\- **Porque cuando lo ves, lo que sientes por él, es únicamente amor**

\- **¿Amor?, que se siente el amor.**

\- **Uno llega a unir su vida a alguien que de verdad ama, por la que sería capaz de darlo todo, una persona a la que le tienes una gran admiración, sabes cómo es, tu…**

- **Eso es absurdo** \- **_Gaara_**

\- **Eso es lo que tú piensas ahora, pero cuando lo encuentras, entenderás de todo lo que te hablo, sentirás cosas en tu estomago cada vez que lo vez…** – **_"Ho-hola, cuanto tiempo desde la otra vez" "so-solo comíamos, ¿y tú?-_** su mente rápidamente divagó en los recuerdos, cuando cierta vez él y ella se reencontraron antes de los exámenes Chuunin ** _-_** … **cuando hable, habrá algo que te hará escucharlo solo por el hecho que te agrada su voz… – _"En serio no puedo creer que nos haya obligado a hacer todo eso, digo, es demasiado trabajo, dios, fue demasiado problemático – a ella poco le importó lo que realmente sucedió, al final del día él estaba ahí junto a ella, no le importaba cuan patética se veía viéndolo como tonta mientras le hablaba"_** _\- …_ t **e pillaras viéndolo constantemente a escondidas porque tu subconsciente lo necesita, necesita saber que está ahí, que es alguien real y que estas con él. El amor no se da de la noche a la mañana, puede ser con alguien que en un principio pensaste que jamás llegaría a suceder…** – " ** _piernas feas pero rápidas_** ", recordó el momento en que la sorprendió, ella pensó que era un don nadie, un payaso, pero aun así la venció, " ** _Disculpa, ¿te pedí tu opinión? Te pedí que me explicaras la situación, nada más_** ", no podía, los recuerdos llegaban a su mente uno tras otro, era de Yukato de quien se supone que debían estar hablando, pero ella solo podía pensar en otro - … **sin embargo, cuando descubres verdaderamente como es, cuando llega a abrirse a ti, sabes que has caído a un lugar del que difícilmente podrás salir, si dejas pasar esa oportunidad, date por perdida, ya caíste en sus garras, podrás alejarte, pero siempre lo recordarás, y por más que lo intentes, pasará mucho tiempo para aceptar que ese gran amor se fue...** – " ** _¿De verdad crees que me importa quién eres?, por mi como su fueras cualquiera" "Por mi está bien también, que te vaya bien en la vida Shikamaru Nara" – …_ así que, se lo que puedes sentir, eres muy orgullosa para reconocerlo, pero si realmente lo quisiste, debió ser duro para superarlo**

\- **¿Eh?** – Temari aún no salía del estado de letargo que le dejó esa oleada de recuerdos, cada cosa que le decía Matsuri, cada frase le traía un sinfín de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, que por mucho tiempo mantuvo retenidos, porque simplemente no debieron ser.

\- **Hablo de Shikamaru Temari, sé que también has pensado en el** – la cara de la rubia era de total descompensación. Su amiga había atinado, y justo en el blanco de su corazón. Apartó la vista contrariada, porque todas esas emociones volvían a ella, él no era más que un maldito, no se merecía eso de ella – **Temari** – Matsuri trató de colocarle una mano en el hombro para reconfortarla, pero Temari rápidamente se la apartó de un manotazo.

\- **No** – Matsuri no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver como poco a poco se humedecían los ojos de su rubia amiga, ella sabía que él era un tema que le dolía recordar, pero ya era hora de superarlo.

\- **Temari…**

\- **¡He dicho que no!** – Matsuri no sabía si sentir pena

\- **Temari… ya es hora de dejarlo atrás**

\- **¿Qué?** – no lo decía en serio ¿o sí? – **¿dejarlo atrás?, es un chiste verdad –**

\- Tem…

\- **¡Es un maldito chiste verdad!** – la mirada de la chica estaba perdida, se veía frustración y resignación **– tu bien sabes cuánto he tratado de dejarlo atrás. Tu malditamente sabes cómo lo he intentado** – ya no pudo más, sentía como su voz se iba resquebrajando – **de verdad lo he intentado** – sollozó la chica, su amiga rápidamente fue a su abrazo – **de verdad que lo he intentado** – se consoló en los brazos de la castaña – **maldita sea, ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él?**

\- **Lo sé –** acariciaba su cabello suelto **– lo sé, lo sé, tranquila -** Se sentía mal por ella, había sido testigo de cómo Temari se fue enamorando de ese extraño chico, no podía negar que era muy atractivo, pero era su toque de misterio lo que llegó a cautivar a su amiga, habían pasado años desde que se veían en cada viaje, aun sin nada en particular, y tuvo que ser el último realizado cuando al fin sus sentimientos hablaron y dieron un paso, pero tan pronto se dio, volvió a retroceder. Su amiga regresó, tardó un tiempo, pero el suficiente para decidir que no le volverían a romper el corazón. – **tranquila**

Temari revisó nuevamente su única maleta. Tenía lo suficiente para ese viaje. Solo sería ir, estar a lo mucho un par de días, y regresar lo más antes posible. Afuera las estaban esperando. Todo estaba ya arreglado, su movilidad, su estadía. Todo. Solo debía ir y procurar no cometer ninguna tontería. Dio un último vistazo a su tocador, no quería arrepentirse de no haber revisado bien cuando se encuentre en Konoha, sobre la mesa, se halla el colgante de piedra y la carta de Yukato. Dio un profundo respiro. Matsuri tenía razón. Debía avanzar. Tomo la carta y la arrojo con desgano dentro de su maleta, la cual cerró. Había un largo viaje por delante.

* * *

La rubia ojiazul tomaba con nerviosismo la servilleta sobre su regazo. Se sentía un poco intimidada con la mirada de la señora sobre ella. Había sido invitada por Shikamaru y su familia a una cena especial para celebrar los logros de Shikamaru en la última misión que le fue asignada, era algo típico de la familia. Le traía nostalgia. Pero amaba a esas personas, después de todo, luego de la tragedia que vivió, ellos fueron quienes le abrieron los brazos y la ayudaron a resurgir.

La velada había sido todo menos pacífica. Muchas cosas se dijeron, hubo muchos sentimientos encontrados y un padre y un hijo peleados. En medio de todos, Ino reflexionaba en lo último que Shikaku mencionó.

 ** _"No te pido que me hagas caso en este momento, tampoco te quiero obligar a nada, solo te pido que lo consideres, sé que mi hijo piensa como yo, pero no es lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo, ni lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo, ya lo viste"._**

Aun recordaba la actitud inquietante de Shikamaru durante toda la cena, se encontraba así desde días atrás, no sabía muy bien cuál sería el motivo, si era otro de sus tantos problemas familiares, o sería que en dos días se llevaría a cabo la gran reunión de aldeas, lo que quería decir que poco faltaba para ver a Temari, quiso pensar que sería la segunda opción, después de todo era obvio lo que aun sentía su amigo por ella, aunque tratara de ocultárselo. Pero ahora, como todo lo expuesto esa noche, una gran incertidumbre creció en su pecho. ¿De verdad quería renunciar a su legado del clan Yamanaka? Aún era muy temprano para querer asumir eso, pero si no, ¿cuándo seria?, ya habían pasado tres años y ella aún era una cobarde, que no podía afrontar su verdad. Por otro lado tal vez Shikaku tenía razón. Ese no era su lugar, pertenecía a otro lado, a su lado. Negó la cabeza, no podía sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, la actitud de Shikamaru decía mucho, él no estaba de acuerdo. ¿O sí?

\- **¿A dónde vas Shikamaru?** – Ino salió al encuentro del pelinegro luego de éste abandonar abruptamente la cena organizada para cuatro en la casa del Nara.

\- **Será mejor regresar a mi departamento, vamos, te pasare dejando por el tuyo** – su voz y su mirada le dijeron que no quería hablar más del tema, ella optó por darle su espacio.

Caminaron por las oscuras calles de la recientemente modernizada Konoha, el trayecto fue del todo silencioso.

 ** _"- Shikamaru, que sucede, ¿estás bien?_**

\- **_Si, descuida, no es nada, solo tuve un problema con mis viejos – por su mirada, Ino intuía que no era un simple problema._**

\- **_Vamos, sabes que puedes contarme, que ha sucedido – el chico miró a su amiga fijamente, con un cierto aire de tristeza, dio un resoplido de rendimiento._**

\- **_No es nada, es solo…es solo que se les ha metido una ridícula idea a la mente. De verdad están delirando, pero no es nada para alarmarse, ya están un poco viejos – rio, restándole importancia al asunto, no quería pensar en ello"._**

Ahora ya entendía porque estaba así, el seguro ya lo había conversado con su padre. Se sentía mal de ser la causante del estrés de Shikamaru, ella no quería serlo, mucho menos para él. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, ambos se detuvieron cabizbajos, ninguno se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna.

\- **Shikama…**

\- **Ino… yo…** \- la chica volteó a verlo al verse interrumpida, el aun miraba el suelo – **yo… realmente lamento lo que sucedió, no fue mi intención incomodar.**

\- **Shikamaru** – le sonrió, tratando de suavizar el momento – **claro que no yo… yo no me sentí para nada así**

\- **¿Qué?, como puedes decir eso, claro que lo entiendo Ino, se cómo estabas, vi tu cara yo… yo juro que no planee esto, no quiero que pienses eso de mi** – Ino lo miró un tanto apenada, él siempre llevaba la carga de todo, su cabeza debería estar un desastre. Con la palma de su mano acarició suavemente su mejilla izquierda, la vista de él se clavó en su mirada

\- **Shikamaru, yo lo entiendo, sé que no fue tu intención** – el Nara no pudo evitar darle un abrazo, el también se encontraba un poco asustado – **si deseas, podemos olvidar esto, yo no tengo problemas en hacerlo.**

\- **Eres increíble lo sabes** – le sonrió dándole un ligero apretón - **de acuerdo, prometo que lo compensaré todo, mañana saldremos a comer algo juntos** – la rubia sonrió, su amigo había vuelto y eso la alegraba. De pronto el chico endureció el rostro al haber recordado algo

\- **¿Qué sucede?**

\- **Yo** … - se tocó la frente, como si le doliera, y arrugó el entrecejo – **había olvidado que hoy me reuní con Kakashi** – la rubia lo miraba esperando que le contara más – **acepté el puesto** – **_Vaya_ – Mmm, después de todo, no tenía mas que hacer**

\- **Ya veo, eso quiere decir…**

\- **Si, y aunque la reunión sea en dos días, ya la conoces, a ella le gusta descansar cuando llegue.**

\- **Mm., entonces ¿a qué hora llegará mañana?**

\- **Será al medio día, la llevaré a almorzar algo, luego supongo que tomará su siesta t luego saldremos a cenar. Ese fue siempre el protocolo**

\- **Está bien Shika, descuida** \- sonrió restándole importancia – **entonces te veré cuando puedas -** Se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida, pero el chico la tomó del brazo – **Oh...**

\- **Yo... yo más bien quería pedirte un favor…**

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, sintió una profunda soledad. Todo estaba oscuro, no se molestó en encender las luces, directamente llegó a sentarse en su sofá pesadamente. Cerró los ojos y pensó. Al otro día estaba seguro que sería un día pesado. Había tratado de evitarlo, pero no podía rechazarlo, quedaría como un idiota, un débil, y eso era lo contrario a lo que quería demostrar. Ya era hora de que todos vean lo poco que le importaba ese asunto, que ya estaba todo superado, y que sus amigos dejaran de una vez de molestarlo con eso. Ellos sabían que siempre había sido su debilidad.

Medito en todo lo que había hecho con su vida entonces. Había madurado, si, para que negarlo, aunque también había que admitir que a veces se comportaba como un idiota. Pero ¿para qué culparse?, aún era joven y tenía que disfrutarlo. Sabía que su vida era intensa, así que mientras pudo, trato de vivirla al máximo. Después de todo como un importante shinobi, destacado y reconocido en todo el mundo, siempre ocupaba peligrosas posiciones en la hora de la batalla, aunque siempre supo cómo defenderse.

¿Pero que más había hecho?, en los asuntos del estado claro que había hecho mucho, no por algo su nombre había salido en muchas resoluciones, había viajado para reforzar alianzas y había convocado consensos para realizar tratados. Había tenido una vida un poco agitada para él en ese aspecto. Luego del rescate de una princesa de un país hasta ese entonces desconocido, se había ganado la fama mundial que ahora se le conoce. Haber acabado con tantas personas en tan poco tiempo, sin haber obtenido rasguño alguno, sin duda alguna le había abierto las puertas a los ojos de todos, incluido muchas de las chicas solteras, más aun de su propia aldea. Tenía el respeto de todas, **_menos el de ella_** … Agg… su estúpido subconsciente había hablado por el de nuevo. **_¿Pero qué quieres de mí?, ya te di demasiado alcohol el día anterior para que me dejes en paz hoy._** Su subconsciente rio. No has cambiado en nada Shikamaru. Tenía razón. Lo único bueno que había hecho por su vida personal era embriagarse, y salir con chicas. Al menos en eso era muy bueno. Bastaba con decirles un par de cosas y darles una de sus magníficas sonrisas y ya las tenía en su cama, desnudas y agotadas después de horas de magnifico placer. En eso no fallaba. Su última conquista había sido Sumiko, aunque debía admitir que para ello no hizo mucho, de hecho no sabía hecho nada, sabía muy bien que esa chica andaba tras él desde mucho tiempo atrás. Siempre buscaba la excusa para acercársele y era consciente de sus numeritos de celos cada vez que el elegía a otra persona para ser su nueva saliente. Hasta que un día ello se atrevió a besarlo. Esa osadía lo encendió y desde ahí no se había acostado con ninguna otra chica. Sumiko era muy celosa, y aunque a él no le importaba tanto, por lo recientes eventos tampoco tenía tiempo para ir a buscar alguna chica nueva, así que no le quedaba más que conformarse con pasar las noches con ella, después de todo era muy buena en lo que hacía. Pero debía reconocer que habían pasado ya cerca de tres meses y eso era demasiado viniendo de él, ella podía malinterpretarlo todo, y, aunque el jamás le había hecho ningún tipo de propuesta, por ahí había escuchado que a ciertas personas ella les había dicho que él era su novio. No le tomo importancia. Después de todo ella lo haca reír con ese tipo de comportamientos, la veía como una niña loca, siempre la había visto inmadura, torpe y algo desquiciada, pero como no le importaba, sus acciones solo le hacían reír. Ya se lo haría pagar todo después en la cama. Y a ella le encantaba estar en deuda con él.

Pero su padre… la conversación de hoy… el realmente no estaba listo para asumir algún tipo de rol como ese, y encima, pensar que algún día el llegaría a estar al mando el clan. Demasiada responsabilidad. Además, eso significaría que su padre no estaría más. Debía admitir que últimamente no hacían más que discutir, pero pensar algo así para él era algo que definitivamente le dolía, era su padre y lo amaba después de todo.

Había sido un día agotador, estresado y complicado, le haría caso a su subconsciente y se iría a tomar un poco hasta que se le pase ese malestar. La noche aún era joven, igual que él.

* * *

Miraba por la ventana de la carroza, había optado por usar ese transporte para complacer a su hermano, aunque ella se sentía patética. A su lado se encontraba Minei, una de sus alumnas que se moría por conocer la famosa Konoha. El viaje estaba siendo agotador a su lado, no dejaba de hablar, pero felizmente hace un par de horas se había quedado dormida. Eso la dejaba a Temari sola con sus pensamientos, en la silenciosa madrugada. Eran las 4 y de alguna manera no tenía sueño. Estaba ansiosa, sabia porque había ido, sabía que es lo que tenía que exponer, cuál era su punto de vista de las cosas, pero sin embargo todo eso se había esfumado de solo pensar en el terror que sentía de saber que estaba a escasas horas de volverlo a ver.

"- **_Vaya vaya, a la señorita problemático se le dio por tomarse su tiempo en el camino, me pregunto qué es lo que la distrajo para tenerme dos horas esperando._**

\- **_¿Lo dices en serio? – lo miro indignada, estaba empapada en sudor – ¿tienes idea de cuánto he caminado sin descansar? Necesito urgentemente un baño, vamos_**

\- **_¿Pero qué? – él sabía que ella no era nada cariñosa, pero no se esperaba ese tipo de saludo – si claro, yo también me alegro de verte – no hubo respuesta de ella, solo una irada al cielo altanera - Jmm… como quieras, te acompañaré a tu hotel._**

\- **_Si, y que sepas que no quiero que nadie me moleste en al menos cinco horas, necesito descansar – el pelinegro la miro sorprendido. Cuanta hostilidad en sus palabras, pero que le sorprendía, viniendo de ella. La rubia dio la vuelta y caminó adelantándose, lo que él no pudo ver fue la ligera sonrisa que se asomó en su rostro. Ella también se alegraba de verlo."_**

Pero esos habían sido los buenos y viejos tiempos, ahora todo era diferente, no sabía cómo debía actuar cuando lo vea, ¿debería sonreír?, ¿debería actuar indiferente? No lo entendía. Porque todo era tan problemático cuando se trataba de él. **_Dios, ayuda…_** Si, definitivamente eso era lo que iba a hacer, iría allá, lo vería y le sonreiría. Después de todo nada era más indiferente que el hacerle pensar que ya olvidó todo, que no fue demasiado como para afectarle y que todo sigue igual. **_Mentirosa…_**

* * *

Se había quedado dormida, cuando abrió los ojos ya era el día siguiente, por la geografía, sabia que debía estar a menos de una hora de Konoha. El camino se volvió dificultosa y desde ahí tuvieron que caminar. Ellas pidieron no ser acompañadas por ningún otro guardia. Sabía que se sientan seguras en esa aldea. Caminaron desde ahí directo a las puertas. Minei estaba emocionada, miraba a todos lados queriendo recordar cada cosa de aquel paisaje. Jamás había salido de Suna, así que era algo comprensible. Por otro lado a Temari ya le estaban sudando las manos, trato de respirar profunda a pesar que sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno. No debes mostrarte así frente a ella, no dejes que te afecte. Como su sensei, le había indicado todo lo que debía hacer, como debía seguir los protocoles recomendados y cuál era su posición dentro del concejo. Habían días en los que podían salir a pasear, pero después de eso, debían centrarse en el trabajo. Y sobre todo, no debía dejar nunca a su sensei, habían ido juntas y no debía alejarse de su lado. **_Patética, esa es la excusa más tonta que has creado._** Era cierto, había pensado en mantenerla todo el tiempo posible a su lado para evitar tener momentos a solas con Shikamaru, sonaba estúpido pero para ella era inteligente. Así no existía ninguna conversación fuera de lo usual, nada más que los protocolos respectivos y la etiqueta al comportarse, un ninja más.

A lo lejos se veían las puertas de la aldea, estaban demasiado cerca, habían caminado apresuradas, estaban un poco retrasadas, sin embargo mientras mas se acercaban, Temari disminuía el paso, seguida de Minei. Al llegar a la entrada, Izumo y Kotetsu le dieron la bienvenida y las invitaron a ingresar. Minei estaba extasiada, no le había pasado desapercibido el encanto del chico castaño de flequillo largo, aunque se veía muy mayor para ella. **_Lástima…_**

A Temari por otro lado algo no le cuadraba, ¿no se supone que su escolta debería estar esperándola antes de haber entrado a la aldea?

\- **Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san** – saludó con respeto la rubia recién llegada **– no habrán visto a ¿Shikamaru por aquí? Mi escolta** – corrigió rápidamente al ver sus miradas.

\- **¿Shikamaru?, no la verdad no lo hemos visto** – respondió el pelinegro – **de hecho no sabía que sería tu escolta. Me pareció haber escuchado que no había tomado el cargo… -** su comentario fue callado por el codazo que recibió de su castaño compañero, su lengua se le había ido, tal vez eso ultimo estuvo de más.

Esas palabras calaron fuerte en Temari… **_no había tomado el cargo_** … ¿Qué podía significar eso?, entonces, ¿había elegido no verla? **_Como se atreve…_**

\- **No, no es eso, disculpe Temari-sama, Kotetsu no se expresó bien, de hecho fue solo un tonto rumor, no creo que el haya rechazado algo así. Debió haberse quedado distraído mirando el cielo, estoy seguro que no tardará en venir, sería una falta de respeto hacerla esperar demasiado tiempo, a ambas…** \- mencionó coquetamente mirando a la pelirroja junto a Temari. Ésta inmediatamente se sonrojó.

Las recién llegadas fueron invitadas a sentarse en una de las bancas, el joven escolta no debía tardar mucho, podía impacientarse la recién llegada. Por otro lado Minei disfrutaba la estancia, hasta ahora solo había visto cosas maravillosas. Y vaya que maravillosas… pensó.

 ** _Debe tener unos 30 años_** – pensó - **_y yo solo tengo 17, tal vez hasta me dobla la edad_**. Y era cierto, el castaño tenía alrededor de 33 años, y ella casi la mitad de su edad, mirarlo de esa manera era un imposible. Aunque la pelirroja aun no haya cumplido la mayoría de edad, realmente en físico parecía todo lo contrario. Si la compararan con Temari, cualquiera pensaría que la otra era mayor que la rubia, cosa que no era cierto. Tenía un físico muy bien desarrollado, producto del arduo entrenamiento que tuvo desde muy niña y las exigencias que le dio su ahora sensei, gracias a ella se había superado demasiado. Poseía grandes pechos, anchas caderas, y aunque una no muy pronunciada cintura, ella se sentía muy hermosa, después de todo muchos chicos de su aldea habían caído en sus encantos, y ella se había tomado la libertad de rechazarlos. Pero al ver al castaño, un poco madurito para ella, algo dentro se le aceleró y lo miró de manera pecaminosa. Su próximo cumpleaños sería en cuatro días y con suerte convencería a su sensei de pasarlos en aquella aldea, se convertía en mayor de edad y solo quería olvidarlo todo, embriagarse y al otro día despertar sin poder recordar nada, esa era su meta, y ahora ya sabía con quién podría divertirse.

Las horas pasaron y lo que era una maravillosa tarde junto a esos hombres para la pelirroja, era todo lo contrario para la rubia, estaba hecha una furia y se sentía humillada. Shikamaru había buscado la forma de burlarse nuevamente de ella y eso le dolía. Le dolía en su corazón y mucho más en su ego. No se lo permitiría, no de nuevo. Con mucha impaciencia obligo a Minei a acompañarla, después de todo sabía cuál era su hotel, el de siempre, y aunque los muchachos protestaron y al final se ofrecieron a llevarlas, ella los rechazo tajantemente, quería el camino para pensar. Ya sabía como iba a actuar la próxima vez que lo tenga cara a cara, definitivamente se iba a enterar que Suna Hime no sería alguien de quien él podría burlarse, nunca mas.

.

.

.

* * *

Ahhh, que tal les pareció... ese Shikamaru, que le habrá pasado para dejar asi plantada a la pobre de Temari, y esa aprendiz Minei, que loquilla, jajaja bueno en fin, espero que es haya gustado, se que abrí nuevas incógnitas a la historia como lo que sucedio en la cena en la casa de la familia Nara, algunos ya se habrán dado cuenta, creo que fue un poco obvio pero espero mantener ese hilo de intriga que las mantiene conectadas a es fic. en el proxino capitulo pasaran espero dejarlas impactadas jajaja y al menos al fin se verán las caras... ¿o eso creen? jaja naa mentira. bueno me despido, un placer. GAABS

Ahhh verdad, no sin antes darles un super agradecimiento a esas personitas lindas que se molestan en leer mi histria u comentar, no saben cuan feliz me hicieron cuando en la U abrí la pagina y vi sus comentarios, en serio toda la clase no pude borrar mi sonrisita tonta, muchisimas gracias, en especial a **ANABELITA N** , a **Karinits san** y **MarFer Hatake** , agradezco por su apoyo (y porque son las únicas que han comentado jajaja mentira), ay verdad me olvidaba de **Ronoroa Saki** , ella también se tomo su tiempo para comentar. Besos.


	7. Chapter 7: El reencuentro

Holaa chicos, lo siento si demoré demasiado en este capítulo, realmente no pretendo ser de las que suben cada mes :D pensaba de echo hacerlo cada 3 días a lo mucho pero realmente tuve problemas en la universidad. Por si les interesa estudio estomatología y tuve una semana complicada con los estudios y los trabajos ya que estoy a puertas de terminar el año, así que espero que me hayan comprendido y me disculpen, en fin, como les prometí y un poquito tarde, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, y no maten por mantener el suspenso :P... Gaabs

- **conversaciones** \- no conversaciones

 ** _pensamientos_**

 _ **recuerdos**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII: El reencuentro**

Llegó a la recepción del hotel echando humo, casi arrastrando a Minei todo el camino.

\- **Ya, tranquila, que ya hemos llegado para** – le recriminaba la pelirroja. Entonces se dio cuenta de la situación, se sentía ridícula. Era una persona importante ahí, no podía dejar que ese bajón le afectara en su imagen ante todos.

La anciana la miraba a través de su gruesas gafas, como tratando de reconocerla, y cuando al fin pudo hacerlo, se presentó ante ella con el mayor respeto posible. Solo faltaba eso.

\- **Su grandísima excelen –**

\- **Si, muchas gracias señora, pero de verdad no es necesario nada de eso** – rápidamente se adelantó a mencionar Temari cuando veía como la anciana se agachaba al piso a reverenciarla. Ahora recordaba que estaba un poco loca – **el viaje ha sido largo y de verdad necesitamos nuestras habitaciones para poder descansar.**

\- **¿Su habitación? –** la cara de la anciana era ahora de total incredulidad – **lo siento, pero a su nombre solo se ha reservado una habitación individual mi lady -** La expresión de Temari nuevamente se tensó. _**Shikamaru…**_

\- **¿Cómo dice? -** se acercó intimidantemente – **eso es imposible, yo pedí una habitación para cada una, dos en total, debe haber un error.**

\- **Se-señorita de verdad disculpe** – ahora la anciana estaba a punto de llorar. **_Por dios, y ahora esta… este día está cada vez peor._**

Después de una larga hora de papeleos y tratar de arreglar las cosas con la mujer, si, debía admitir que a veces era un poco ruda, pero no había sido su intención herir a esa pobre viejita. _**¿Por qué a mí?**_ , al fin le asignaron una nueva habitación. Pero esta se desocuparía aun en dos días, sabía que podía abrir la boca ante los altos mandos de Konoha y tener una nueva en menos de un segundo, pero de verdad quería pasar por el momento desapercibida, así que aceptó a regañadientes la oferta y ambas se dirigieron al ascensor.

* * *

\- **¿Estas segura que es esta la habitación?** – repitió por tercera vez una cansada Minei, al ver como su sensei metía y sacaba mil veces la dorada llavecita de la cerradura. Era imposible, estaba claro que esa no era la llave.

\- **Claro que sí, esta es siempre mi habitación cada vez que vengo aquí.**

\- **¡Pero esa no es la llave!**

\- **¡YA BASTA!** – estaba colmada, entre Shikamaru y Minei habían conseguido enfadarla. Ahora sabía que su día se había arruinado **– ya me di cuenta que la maldita llave no le hace, pero no entiendo el porqué, yo siempre pido esta habitación así que es imposible que me hayan dado otra**

\- **Pero si…**

\- **Pero nada** – su mirada le indicaba que si volvía a abrir la boca, su destino acababa en ese mismo pasillo. Prefirió no contrariarla más – **Bien** – respiró tratando de clamarse – **bajaré a recepción a preguntar qué ha sucedido. No te muevas de acá.**

* * *

Los rayos del sol llegaron a su rostro, dio media vuelta visiblemente fastidiado. Decidió cerrar sus ojos por cuarta vez esa mañana. Lo último que quería era salir de su cama. Había tenido un sueño, que mas bien había parecido un recuerdo, un recuerdo de una época pasada de su vida que quiso olvidar.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 ** _Los azulinos ojos parecían cansados, ella ya había bebido lo suficiente esa noche, así que decidió quitarle despacio la botella de whisky de sus manos._**

\- **_Mmm – sus movimientos eran torpes, estaba algo adormecida. Sabía que si no la llevaba a casa, al día siguiente ambos se arrepentirían, ella por perder la conciencia y el por abandonarla – déjame – sus ojos lo miraban intensamente, había recobrado la razón y poco a poco intentaba ponerse de pie, algo ilógico para su estado._**

\- **_Tranquila, te llevaré a casa, ya es tarde – momentáneamente volteaba a ver a todos lados, sabía que ella aún se encontraba ahí, y le aterraba la idea de que lo vea en esa situación – déjame hacerlo, estate quieta – decía nervioso mientras rodeaba su cintura para alzarla en brazos y llevarla hacia afuera, pero la rubia solo le dificultaba el trabajo._**

\- **_Ya déjame, suéltame – protestaba, sentía que era muy temprano para ir a casa a dormir. El pelinegro luchaba contra ella mientras luchaba con su propio nerviosismo, seguía volteando a todos lados, en la oscuridad del local que de rato en rato se iluminaba con las luces de colores que adornaban el techo. Sabía que no se había comportado bien con ella, había mucho que debía explicarle, y quería hacerlo, pero verla ahí no sería algo bueno, no era el momento para hablar y mucho menos para solucionar las cosas, así que la estaba evitando a toda costa._**

\- **_Maldita sea, quieres estarte quieta, solo trato de ayudarte – la llevó a duras penas hacia la puerta del local, trataba de tomar el control pero al mismo tiempo verse sereno, no pretendía llamar la atención pareciendo un acosador o violador – mierda Ino, ya quédate quieta – su control se estaba perdiendo poco a poco, y eso que él se consideraba demasiado calmado aun en esas cosas._**

 ** _Unos ojos verde azulados observaban un punto difuso en la colorida pared, con una mano sostenía la copa de vino que hace más de una hora le habían servido, pero que aún no tenía ganas de tomársela. Su otra mano se apoyaba a un lado de su rostro, sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su codo en la barra. La noche anterior habían sucedido muchas cosas, todas nuevas para ella, y aunque había estado ansiosa y feliz por lo ocurrido, ahora solo estaba triste y un tanto decepcionada que el desenlace no haya culminado como ella habría querido,_** ** _si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…_**

 ** _Suspiro rendida y confundida de tener que aceptar que así hayan salido las cosas, aunque aún necesitaba una explicación, había pensado en encontrar al chico en esa fiesta, ya que todos sus amigos iban a asistir, y pensó que él no sería la excepción. No había tenido el tiempo suficiente de dialogar así que ahora no sabía cuál era su paradero ni donde pudo haberse metido toda la tarde, estaba desesperada de no saber nada._**

 ** _Había jurado ver a su rubia amiga pasear por el lugar, y aunque ella no la había visto de frente, su inconfundible voz y el gran número de chicos a su alrededor le hicieron suponer que era ella. Pero ahora ya la había perdido de vista y no podía ubicarla, si ella estaba en la fiesta era más que seguro que el pelinegro también había acudido,_** ** _el siempre con ella…_**

 ** _Era su amiga, era cierto, esa misma que los había presentado formalmente años atrás y que siempre estuvo rondando entre los dos, tratando de formar vínculos, un tanto incómodos en un principio y que posteriormente ambos agradecerían en silencio. Ella se encargaba siempre de organizar los encuentros, las comidas, los paseos, e incluso las "citas", si así se podría llamar, cuando los citaban a un lugar recóndito y después misteriosamente no asistía, dejándolos a ambos solos a su suerte. Ella había tenido el trabajo de cupido para ambos durante mucho tiempo, y aunque ninguno de los dos quiso dar un paso, la rubia nunca desistió en sus misiones. Ambos eran sus amigos y los quería juntos. Pero en ese último viaje todo había cambiado, la rubia ojiverde estaba un tanto irritante en sus encuentros, buscaba la manera de acabarlos lo más antes posible y peor aún, llevarse a su vago amigo con ella, dejándolo a la otra sola y confundida. Como poder reaccionar a eso._**

 ** _Si no fuera su amiga habría pensado que había algo más en ello, un interés personal en acabar esos vínculos que ella misma había querido crear tiempo atrás. Y aunque era cierto que terminó por contarle sus sentimientos únicamente a ella, ahora se arrepentía porque se sentía débil e insegura, temiendo que una locura llegase a ocurrir y que no pueda hacer nada al respecto. Pero no podía ser así, Ino era su amiga y ella no sería capaz de hacer nada malo contra ella. Le había demostrado lo mucho que la quería, siempre estuvo para ella cuando viajaba, siempre le había ofrecido su amistad sin importar nada y la había tratado con cariño, pero ahora sin embargo la sentía fría y distante, como si fuera una más para ella, como si de su amiga no se tratase._**

 ** _Se culpaba por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, Ino no sería capaz de comportarse de ninguna manera, de ninguna de las muchas historias que su retorcida mente había creado, Ino sabía lo mucho que el pelinegro significaba para ella, y aunque últimamente no hacía más que ver puras insinuaciones hacia la persona que era todo para ella, se negaba a pensar que podía estar sucediendo algo entre los dos, algo que le estaban ocultando y que ella como tonta no se estaba enterando._**

 ** _Pero él… el día anterior, le demostró muchas cosas, la llevo al cielo en todos los sentidos, pensó que todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, pero sin embargo al nuevo día todo volvió a ser como antes, y esto es, se podría pensar que todo había empeorado. Lo culpaba de todo al pelinegro, pero se negaba que exista la remota posibilidad de que su rubia amiga tenga algo que ver con eso, después de todo eran mejores amigos y se conocían más de lo que ella pudiese aceptar y eso le dolía. Él no podía hacerle eso, no después de todo el duro camino que siguieron para estar como están._**

 ** _De pronto una cabellera negra en punta llamo su atención en medio de todos los asistentes, se levantó de un salto de su asiento y corrió hacia el lugar donde pareció verlo. A lo lejos, observo como el pelinegro llevaba a la fuerza, se podría decir a una rubia que con duras penas podía caminar._** ** _De seguro esta borracha_** ** _pensó, al ver como el chico batallaba para sacarla del sitio, mientras la otra no hacía más que ponerle las cosas difíciles. Siguió con la mirada el recorrido que dio la pareja, mientras poco a poco sus ojos se desviaban a ver las manos del pelinegro y donde se posaban sobre el cuerpo de la ebria. Ver eso le dolió, debía aceptar, un atisbo de celos se sembraron en ella, pero sabía que actuaba ilógicamente, era cierto que Shikamaru siempre era gentil con Ino, y de seguro ahora estaba concluyendo la noche de la joven para llevarla a su casa a dormir. Pero no podía evitar mil escenas desagradables en su mente, y sus pies inmóviles parecían pegados al suelo, desplazando únicamente su cabeza para no perderse nada de lo acontecido._**

 ** _Los vio salir del lugar, y enseguida sintió su corazón parar, cuando vio como de un salto, aquella rubia trepó a su cuello y el sin vergüenza alguna la tomó de su trasero para evitar que se cayera de sus manos._** ** _Vaya que se tienen ese tipo de confianzas… mierda_**

 ** _Aun sin ganas de dar un paso, por miedo a lo que podía seguir viendo, lucho contra su cuerpo para no perderse nada cuando los perdió de vista. Salió como un rayo del establecimiento tratando de buscarlos en la oscuridad de la noche. Afuera había muchos jóvenes más tratando de divertirse, la mayoría estaba tomando, otros cantaban, grupos de amigos charlaban pero cada uno parecía centrado en sus cosas, que omitió la escena de la pareja que hacían el pelinegro junto a la rubia, mientras la otra temerosa los seguía tratando de no verse descubierta._**

 ** _A lo lejos ambos parecían conversar, no podía escuchar de qué tema era, no tenía la habilidad de leer labios pero parecía una conversación amena, ya que ambos estaban sonriendo y ella incluso reía por momentos, torpemente por su estado en que se encontraba. A simple vista pudo parecer una pareja de amigos charlando fuera de un bar, de no ser por la posición en la que se encontraban, ella seguía sobre el rodeándolo con sus brazos y el, porque jodidamente seguía tomándola de su trasero cuando bien podía sostenerla de otras partes menos comprometedoras, el corazón de Temari no podía dejar de latir duro mientras indignada veía que ninguno de los dos trataba de romper el momento. _**

**_No podía ver bien su rostro por la ahora nueva posición de la pareja, pero para juzgar el de ella, ambos parecían estar felices, sentía que era ella quien sobraba ahí. Su "amiga" se acercaba peligrosamente al chico y después retrocedía coqueta mientras él no hacia ni el atisbo de tratar de retirar su cabeza, y eso la estaba matando. Quería tener un poco más de fe en él, pero la situación lo delataba, no sabía cuánto más podía llegar a soportar esa escena, y aunque quería retirarse sabía que si dejaba de verlos después se martirizaría pensando en que otras cosas habrían pasado y ella no se habría enterado de nada. Tampoco es como si él se lo fuera a contar todo al día siguiente._**

\- **_No lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas… - ahora tenía miedo, miedo de que ese bonito sueño que tenía en mente caiga y se rompa a pedazos, que ese concepto que tenia de él se destruya y que todos los lazos que habían logrado crear por años rápidamente se esfumen, ahora solo tenía miedo de ver una escena que jamás pensó que vería y que la aterraba al punto de paralizarla y hacerla rogar en voz baja que no ocurra – no lo hagas, por favor Shikamaru, no lo hagas – podía sentir una lagrima derramarse lentamente por su mejilla derecha, ahora podía ver el rostro de él y como lentamente cerraba los ojos mientras poco a poco se acercaba a su hermana del alma, a su incondicional amiga, a la chica que le había jurado ser únicamente su compañera y que ahora parecía que fueran más que eso, pero él se detuvo, no siguió su camino y su mano derecha dejo de tocar el gentil trasero de la rubia para ahora tomar su mejilla con delicadeza, hasta podía jurar que dulzura, acariciarla y sonreírle de una manera que ella pensó que únicamente le sonreía a ella. La estaba matando, todo en él no podría ser más que una farsa y temía que así fuera, y que ella lo estuviera viendo todo y que no pudiera hacer nada._**

 ** _Otra gruesa lágrima salió de su ojo derecho y esta vez recorrió con rapidez el trayecto por su clara piel que en ese momento la tenía de gallina. El pelinegro no había sido capaz de concluir lo que sabía que quería, era una gallina, un cobarde, pero sabía que es lo que había tratado de hacer. Y no necesitó armarse de valor tampoco, no necesito seguir con su cometido, ya que su rubia compañera había terminado lo que él había tratado de hacer, ella se había armado de valor y le había demostrado que estaba dispuesta a lo mismo y que ella no retrocedía. La rubia, su amiga, la misma que la apoyo en un pasado lo había besado, y el, a quien apenas la noche pasada se había entregado por completo, no había tratado de detenerlo. Ambos se besaban, ambos pecaban, ambos la traicionaban frente a sus ojos, y ella lo estaba viendo todo, como una tonta mientras solo lloraba, destrozada, de haber perdido a quienes pensó que serían las personas más importantes de aquel lugar para ella, la que dijo que sería su incondicional amiga y la que la apoyaría en todo, y él, quien hace un par de horas le dijo que la quería y que ahora le demostraba que no había sido más que un sucio truco para obtener lo que quería. La pareja ahora se besaba con fiereza, parecía como si el mundo se fuese a acabar para ambos y no querían perderse de nada. Parecían desesperados, ambos sujetándose mutuamente de sus nucas, pegándose sus cuerpos por completo, inspeccionándose sus bocas, solo les faltaba arrancarse la ropa y hacerlo ahí en ese mismo momento delante de ella y entonces ya habría reaccionado. Pero no, la tonta de ella los seguía observando, mientras poco a poco su respiración se iba recuperando, los miraba ahora con rabia, pensando en lo tonta que fue todo ese tiempo, en cómo pudo dejar pasar por alto tantas señales, se preguntaba ahora desde cuanto tiempo habrán estado saliendo a sus espaldas, si era esa la primera vez que pasaba o ya tenían tiempo con ello. Ahora le asqueaba el pensar si de repente la noche anterior había estado con la otra antes de meterse a la cama con ella, dios, no podía creerlo, como pudo confiar en esa pareja. Un sinfín de pensamientos pasaron por ella viendo como su mundo caía, como lo más real que parecía tener en ese lugar no había sido más que un sucio cuento. Pero sus malditos pies no se movían, solo estaban ahí anclados al suelo mientras ella los veía partir, y su mente sabía dónde iba a terminar aquella pareja._**

* * *

Un dolor agudo de cabeza lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Los rayos de sol habían desaparecido pero su malestar seguía presente en su cuerpo. Una agradable sensación en la parte baja de su vientre le llamo la atención y su vista se dirigió a ello, cuando pudo ver el cabello lila de una chica trabajando en su miembro. Soltó un gruñido de satisfacción mientras volvía a recostar su cabeza en la almohada tratando de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. **_Quien mierda es esta chica_** , se preguntaba mientras miraba el techo, a juzgar por el dolor de cabeza que tenía pensó que ayer tomó hasta emborracharse, y después seguro había ligado con una desconocida, que ahora se encontraba en su cama mamándoselo sin siquiera haber despertado por completo. **_Rayos…_**

Volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirarla, **_mierda, sí que es buena_** , pensó mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando del placer que la chica le estaba proporcionando. Antes de dejar que se corra dentro de ella, la tomó por el cuello obligándola a subir a su boca, que ella no dudo en comérsela de igual manera que lo hizo con su miembro momentos atrás. La chica siguió bajando sus besos hasta llegar a su cuello, y luego por el marcado torso del pelinegro que aún estaba confundido tratando de al menos recordar el nombre de ella.

\- **Ho-hola** – pudo decir mientras volvía a sentir los labios de la dama rodeándolo y succionando su ya hinchado pene. Desde cuanto tiempo la chica había estado haciendo eso para tenerlo así – **Ah…** \- no solía comportarse de esa manera, siempre solía ser un depredador si se trataba de demostrar sus dones ante una nueva conquista, pero en ese momento aún se hallaba en letargo, confundido y queriendo recordar todo lo acontecido. **– quien eres…**

\- **Hola** – por fin habló la chica. Se detuvo en sus movimientos y se sentó a mirarlo fijamente. El pelinegro se arrepintió de hacer acabar el acto, pero por otro lado quería saber quién era y que había sucedido la noche anterior – **eso no importa realmente bebé…** \- le dijo mientras posó su trasero sobre él al acercarse a besarlo nuevamente – **no sabes la maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos…**

El pelinegro sonrió de lado coquetamente, poco a poco trató de volver en sí, a su actitud frente a una sexy chica, mientras la tomó en sus manos

\- **¿A si?** – interrogó mientras le dio un leve mordisco en el cuello, que despertó un leve gruñido sexy de la joven que sonreía feliz ante tal acercamiento – **entonces me tendrás que explicar cómo fue esa maravillosa noche que dices que pasamos juntos**

\- **Mmmm…** \- se acomodó sobre el chico luego de sentir una de sus manos acariciar uno de sus pechos, mientras su boca aun trabajaba en su cuello y su hombro izquierdo – **de verdad no recuerdas nada de lo pasado** – un aire de decepción se cruzó en su mirada, después de tanto por tratar de conseguirlo, ahora el no recordaba nada – **no tienes idea de cuánto he esperado por esto, Shikamaru…**

\- **¿A si?** – seguía jugueteando con el cuerpo de la peli lila. De un solo movimiento levemente brusco la tuvo de espaldas aún encima de el, mientras sus manos seguían en lo suyo. **– lamento haberte echo esperar tanto, espero que lo hayas disfrutado**

\- **Mmmm… no tienes idea de cuánto… todas estarán celosas de saber que lo conseguí antes que ellas** – Shikamaru arqueó la ceja divertido, conocía bien el efecto que causaba en las féminas, pero en cierta forma le parecía absurdo y gracioso escuchar que fuera tanta la fama que desearan tanto pasar una noche con él. O al menos algo más que eso.

\- **Ahora podrás decirles de mi parte que yo también lo estoy disfrutando… -**

\- **Sen….** – soltó en un gritito agudo claramente de excitación

\- **¿Mmm?** – sus manos peligrosamente bajaban buscando el sexo de la chica, los cuales no fueron difíciles de tocar, ya que estaba completamente desnuda

\- **Sen…** **mi nombre es Sen… y ya nos habíamos visto antes** – al ser alentada a seguir por el pelinegro, relató el primer encuentro que tuvieron – **si… en el bar de Kiyoko…** \- su voz y respiración ahora estaban entrecortadas – **tú estabas con tu amigo el robusto tomando unos tragos y mis amigas se acercaron a entablar conversación, estuviste callado mientras tu amigo no dejaba de hablar, luego… ¡Ahhh!...** – su parloteo cesó al sentirse invadida por la parte trasera de su cuerpo, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tomada por ese lado, ni mucho menos a ser invadida por un miembro de tal tamaño, en un principio fue doloroso, pero el pelinegro se encargaba de satisfacerla dándole placer con sus labios y sus manos en otras partes de su cuerpo. Le beso con sensualidad la blanca piel de su hombro derecho.

\- **Continúa** …

\- **Ahhh…** \- apenas podía pronunciar palabra mientras sentía el miembro del Nara bombear dentro raudamente, no tenía piedad de ella – **después recibiste una llamada y te fuiste, pero antes de eso… Ah…. Después tú… tú volteaste y me miraste de una manera muy muy sexy… Mmmm –** esa posición era realmente satisfactoria para ella, aunque sabía que debía hacer la mayor parte del trabajo al estar sentada sobre el dándole la espalda, sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas y era el quien con ayuda de una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura, la guiaban subiéndola y bajándola una y otra vez, mientras la otra se encargaba de masturbarla haciéndola sentir miles de sensaciones – **entonces supe que haría lo imposible por estar en tu cama…**

\- **Vaya... así que eres de armas tomar… me encanta** – esa última frase seguida de un leve mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja fueron suficientes para hacerla casi desfallecer en un increíble orgasmo, el gruñido de placer del Nara no tardó en llegar junto a una intromisión de su líquido seminal invadiendo su ano… se sentía en el cielo.

Se separó de ella y se levantó de su cama buscando algo, mientras ella aún se recuperaba de lo que acababa de suceder… esperaba una sesión de sexo al despertar pero no imagino que se sentiría invadida por ambos lados, definitivamente se había llevado el premio mayor, ya esperaba llegar con sus amigas y contárselos todo, mientras veía sus caras de envidia, si… definitivamente sucedería eso.

\- **¿Ya te irás?** – pregunto al verlo adentrarse a su baño, al parecer estaba a punto de tomarse una ducha

\- **¿Por qué lo dices?**

\- **Pues... ayer te notabas preocupado por algo que tenías que hacer hoy… pero se supone que eso debió ya haber pasado, así que preferiría que te quedaras aquí conmigo…**

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo y estrellándose se escuchó en toda la habitación. El pelinegro quedó pasmado al oír eso de la chica y de la impresión había dejado caer uno de sus perfumes. _ **Mierda… la he cagado**_

\- **Mieeeeerdaaaa….** – se tocó la cabeza en un rápido reflejo recordándolo todo, era cierto, el debía estar en las puertas de la aldea esperando a esa insoportable kunoichi… el debía estar… a la 1. Rápidamente salió del baño aun desnudo, provocando que la peli lila se mordiera el labio inferior admirando su belleza, pero por la cara del pelinegro, ya nada de eso le interesaba ahora - **¿Qué hora es?**

\- **Las 4 y media** – dijo con un mohín esperando que el entendiera el mensaje y se quedara más tiempo con ella.

\- **Maldita sea… maldita sea** – ahora había decidido saltearse el baño, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a encontrársela o sabría que esto causaría muchos problemas, rápidamente se colocó su ropa, se peinó y se echó algo de loción de cuerpo. Volteó a ver a la chica aun desnuda en su cama, que lo miraba confundida – **lo siento Ming… tengo cosas importantes que hacer…** \- dijo mientras rápidamente corrió a su puerta y la chica solo pudo escuchar el sonido de la misma cerrándose. Se había ido dejándola sola.

\- **Sen… mi nombre es Sen…** \- se tiró de nuevo la cama y se tapó completamente. Era lo mínimo que se podía esperar del mujeriego de Shikamaru.

* * *

Su rostro denotaba frustración. Aceptaba que era un poco vago y hasta a veces irresponsable, pero nunca había cometido algo como esto y lo estaba matando. No sabia como iba a reaccionar la chica, no sabía si lo acusaría o si simplemente llegaría a detestarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía, de todos menos el salía perdiendo, y todo por haberse ido a divertir el día anterior hasta haber perdido la conciencia. **_Eres un imbécil Shikamaru…_**

El único lugar en el que ahora podía estar seria en el hotel, ya había recorrido las afueras de la aldea y había sido informado por los ninjas que cuidaban el sitio que ellas habían llegado, efectivamente, y que se habían dirigido al hotel donde sabían que iban a alojarse. **_Ellas…_** meditó bien en eso, así que ella no estaba sola, se preguntaba quien era la otra chica que la acompañaba. **_Seguro era Matsuri, su mejor amiga._**

El hotel en cuestión estaba a 20 minutos a su vago paso de la entrada a Konoha, pero en ese momento, sus ánimos no estaban para esperar a encontrase con ella, así que en 7 minutos ya se encontraba en las puertas del imponente hotel 5 estrellas, tomando aire y a la vez valor para enfrentarse una vez más a la chica.

Camino con determinación hacia el ascensor, no era necesario pasar por recepción, de todos modos ya sabía cuál era su habitación, aunque pensándolo bien, para evitarse el lío que conllevaría tocar la puerta y encontrar a otra persona alojada o simplemente no encontrarla, decidió mejor ir a preguntar a la anciana recepcionista. Apenas volteaba al salir del ascensor cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención, seguidos a ellos la temerosa voz de una anciana que trataba de dar explicaciones. La primera, se seguía quejando llamando la atención de todos, que para su suerte en ese momento solo significaban Shikamaru.

La chica respiró tratando de no volver a perder la compostura, no entendía como podían poner a trabajar a una anciana inútil y encima tener que cruzársela en ese momento de su estado anímico.

\- **A ver… se lo diré una vez más…** \- inhaló todo el aire que pudo – **como es eso que mi habitación está ocupada por alguien más… la habitación que pedí en este hotel es la 607, seis-cero-siete. Como es posible que me hayan asignado otra…**

\- **Pero mi lady ya se lo dije… yo no sé qué ha pasado, yo… yo no fui quien eligió esa habitación para usted... el joven encargado, él fue… el…**

\- **¡¿Pero qué rayos dice anciana?!** – golpeó con fuerza el escritorio de caoba, intimidando a la mujer – **como es esto posible, ¿acaso no tengo un trato con este lugar que siempre que venga esa habitación de alguna manera debe estar libre única y exclusivamente para mí?… -** al no obtener respuesta, se tocó visiblemente furiosa el puente de la nariz… ese día no podía ser peor para ella…decidió hablar por última vez lenta y pausadamente **\- y se puede saber quién es el idiota que ha decidido cambiarme de habitación sin MI consentimiento…**

\- **¿Temari?...** – su voz cansada fue suficiente para congelarla al haberlo reconocido en una milésima de segundo, de pronto se encontraba mirándolo fijamente a unos escasos metros de diferencia.

Su mente en un segundo se nubló y olvido todo lo que había ocurrido con la mujer que ahora se escabullía tratando se zafarse del problema. Sabía que debía estar furiosa, sabía que debía estar indignada, pero extrañamente se sentía torpe, se sentía colapsada y se sentía rendida al haber visto de nuevo después de casi tres años su cara… esa maldita cara, que tiempo atrás la llevó a la locura. Y con tan solo verlo sabía que de nuevo estaba jodida. Terriblemente jodida.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueeeno chicas, jajaja sé que se esperaban algo mas de los dos, algo mas de su reencuentro, pero vamos, es obvio que en el siguiente una charla entre ambos es mas que evidente. Sobre el recuerdo, si, eso fue lo que precisamente daño los sentimientos de Temari, el verlos besarse después que ella se había entregado a el y el le había dicho ciertas cosas que le avivaron los sentimientos. Ese Shikamaru... es un terrible pero bueno, ya se darán cuenta que así es su forma de ser, es guapo y obtiene lo que quiere. que se puede esperar. espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda ya saben que estoy dispuesta a contestárselas y aaaahh... jajaja lo recordé, **Karinits-san** , cuando leí tu comentario me reí ya que precisamente fue eso lo que sucedió :P jajajajaja como siempre agradecer a las que comentan y a las que no igualmente por tomarse su tiempo de leer esta historia, a todos en general, muchas gracias y deseenme suerte en mi examen de cirugía que no he estudiado por escribir esto jajajaj :( Adiós... gaabs


	8. Chapter 8: Formalidades

**Sí, volví :3**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII: Formalidades**

Todo alrededor de ellos se había detenido. Sus miradas seguían sosteniéndose con intensidad, parecía que hubieran pasado mil años y trataran de recordar cada rastro de su rostro que se les haya olvidado. Pero sabían que eso sería algo imposible. No pudo evitar dar una vista completa de su cuerpo, había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que lo vio. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien tan grande como él pueda incluso aún seguir creciendo? Ella ahora solo se sentía pequeña, diminuta bajo su intimidante mirada. Estaba aún mejor de lo que recordaba, su oscuro cabello aún seguía atado en una coleta hacia arriba, aún conservaba esos redondos pendientes. Pero su cuerpo, se veía mucho más fornido, había estado haciendo ejercicios, el solía ser delgado y ahora si bien no estaba gordo, estaba más musculoso y ejercitado.

El solía tener una mirada pacienciosa, un tanto floja, indiferente. Pero ahora la miraba sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos e incluso sus labios se encontraban separados dejando pasar su tibio aliento.

Ella no se quedaba atrás. Siempre la consideró delgada, aunque no tanto como muchas de las chicas con las que se había acostado antes, pero para él ella siempre fue perfecta. Tenía unas largas y trabajadas piernas que siempre deseó tocar lentamente, sus caderas eran anchas lo que delimitaba a la perfección su muy bien proporcionado trasero, y sus senos, si bien no eran desproporcionadamente enormes, él había comprobado ya lo perfectos que eran, le encantaban. Bien sabía que con su físico podía atraer a cualquier hombre con el que se cruzara, de echo había escuchado muchas platicas desagradables incluso dentro de su mismo círculo de amigos, sobre cómo se referían los hombres a su figura, pero sin embargo, al llegar a conocerla y saber de su carácter, todos inmediatamente tiraban la toalla. Como pareja no la soportarían.

Pero para él, fue ese maldito carácter lo que lo sedujo, lo que lo atrajo. Oírla gritarle y dar órdenes por alguna increíble razón le excitaba, hacia saltar su corazón y otras partes de su cuerpo, porque siempre la consideró una chica ruda, pero jodidamente atractiva y sexy, y fue esa la razón por la que por mucho tiempo se sintió a merced de ella, por dejarse llevar por sus estúpidos sentimientos. Pero sabía que no volvería a pasar igual, por un lado porque ella lo odiaba, eso era más que seguro, y en parte agradecía, ya que sabía que era la única mujer capaz de hacerlo perder el control sobre sí mismo; y por otra, porque él ya había cambiado, había dejado atrás la tontería de los sentimientos y había jurado no volver a caer como un bobo por ninguna otra mujer, si alguna estaba dispuesta a calentar su cama, sería con el total conocimiento de la misma que si podían llenarse de besos y abrazos un día, al siguiente para él, ella sería una completa desconocida. Está bien, sabía que estaba exagerando, nunca era tan rudo, al menos si llegaba a saludarlas, pero no se detenía a pensar en cómo se sentirían ellas, de todos modos ya lo descubriría cuando sus chismorreos llegasen a sus oídos, cuando victoriosas compartían con sus amiguitas su relato erótico de una noche con él. Si, sentía todo un matador. Aunque había olvidado a Sumiko claro, si bien no sentía nada por ella, era consiente que para ella él era como una pareja recurrente. Era la única con la que varias veces a la semana compartía su cama y a la que le permitía casi convivir, ya que después de todo le preparaba el almuerzo y la cena. No podía obviar también que sabía perfectamente que ella de vez en cuando se veía con amigos y a veces desconocidos y pasaba unas buenas noches lejos de él, pero sin embargo le parecía gracioso como la mente de ella maquinaba toda una historia de amor, donde lo imaginaba a él celoso y enojado, y ella volviendo a sus brazos pidiendo perdón con sexo salvaje. Si, él no estaba para nada celoso, de hecho no le podía importar menos, pero tampoco rechazaba cuando ella se ofrecía, así que se podía decir que la pasaba bien junto a ella.

Ella sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, cómo era posible que después de todo lo que había sufrido por "su amor no correspondido", y su supuesta traición, aun su corazón siga sintiendo lo mismo que cuando tiempo atrás lo veía. Definitivamente era una tonta, una completa estúpida. **_Vamos, reacciona Temari… o el pensará que eres una tonta… Ahhh… mierda, esa sonrisa._**

\- **Shi…Shika…** \- respiró hondo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer al sentir su sangre congelarse, él le había vuelto a sonreír ladinamente, como solía hacerlo en el pasado, como a ella le encantaba – **Shikamaru…** – **_eso no pudo haber salido peor… pareciera que le hubieras pedido permiso…_**

\- **Ah…** **Temari** – la reacción del chico fue indudablemente de sorpresa, no esperaba esa sumisión de parte de ella, trató de calmar las aguas dándole una afable sonrisa, pero lo que menos se esperaba era verla ahí, sonrojada, avergonzada, desarmada ante el ** _… rayos… esa mirada, me recuerda tanto…_**

 ** _La noche había caído, eran alrededor de las 7 y él ya se encontraba listo para recogerla en su hotel, esa noche se celebraba una fiesta, y ella, como invitada especial no debía llegar tarde._**

 ** _Estaba caminando pensando en que decirle cuando la vea, debía halagar su atuendo, o su peinado, o su maquillaje, estaba seguro que ella optaría por estar sencilla, como habitualmente andaba. De igual forma siempre conseguía lucir hermosa, sencilla pero muy atractiva. Tomo aire armándose de valor, no sabía cuánto tiempo había perdido pesando en cómo debía comportarse con ella, pero estaba seguro que ella aun debía estar en su habitación arreglándose. De pronto la vio. Y él se congeló._**

 ** _Ella ya se encontraba en la puerta del imponente hotel esperándolo, se había hecho tarde. Se veía realmente hermosa, que decía, preciosa, era un verdadero ángel. Vestía un vestido color vino que resaltaba el color de su piel, al mismo tiempo recorría su cuerpo dándole una perfecta vista de su maravillosa figura. Le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, la falda no se pegaba a su cuerpo, más bien se encontraba suelta, dándole una increíble visión de sus piernas a cada paso que ella daba. Traía los hombros descubiertos, y aunque no dejaba ver la piel de sus pechos, ya que llegaba hasta arriba y se llegaba a atar por dos tiras que rodeaban su cuello, cuando dio la vuelta, un sugerente escote sobre su trasero le daba una hermosa imagen de su tenue espalda. Había optado por usar el cabello suelto, y en la parte final de este, que llegaba a tocar sus hombros, unas sueltas ondas adornaban su rostro. Su maquillaje era apenas visible, de igual forma ella no lo necesitaba. Se veía jodidamente adorable y hermosa, Dios, debía aceptarlo, era un maldito ángel. Ella lo buscaba entre la multitud de personas que transitaban por el sitio, estaba preocupada, odiaba llegar tarde, no era propio de ella. Y él no se atrevía a acercarse, había planeado eso por horas, había platicado solo todo el camino y había creado cientos de monólogos, y ahora que la veía, se había quedado mudo y bloqueado, no podía dejar de admirarla, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola sin siquiera haber pestañeado, le daba igual que otros lo vieran, en ese momento era solo ella. De pronto, sus miradas se encontraron, y todo a su alrededor paró. El abrió levemente la boca sorprendido al descubrirse pillado, pero no pudo hacer más, ella, por su parte rápidamente se sonrojó al verlo, lo había descubierto observándola, quien sabe desde hace cuánto. Sus enrojecidas mejillas solo consiguieron encenderlo, esa mirada, confundida, sorprendida, avergonzada, significaba todo en ese momento. De alguna manera se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo._** ** _Shikamaru…_** ** _pensó ella._** ** _Temari…_** ** _pensó él. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, ninguno de los dos quiso romper ese mágico momento. Alrededor no había nadie para ellos, solo existían los dos. Entonces, sucedió, de esa manera que consiguió quitarle el alma y rendirse a sus pies, lo único por lo que nunca se resistía, ella le sonrió, de esa manera que conseguía personificar al ángel mismo, mostrando toda su dentadura, cerrando los ojos tiernamente. Dios, cualquiera pensaría que era tan forzada, pero para él, para él lo era todo. Jamás hubiera pensado en como acabaría esa noche, no pensó en que ese sería el momento crucial donde todo sería diferente. Jamás se imaginó que podría joderlo todo._**

\- **Shikamaru** – al fin… ahora si había vuelto en sí. No podía creer que hubiese hecho el ridículo ante él, no quería volver a mostrarse débil. Su rostro cambió en un segundo. Ahora estaba ahí de nuevo, enojada, irritada y déspota – **vaya, hasta que por fin la escolta se digna en cumplir su trabajo.**

 ** _La escolta… Hmm… así que estas con esas Temari_**

\- **Bueno, antes que nada quisiera aclarar dos puntos** – la cortó seco, ¿quién se había creído que era para hablarle de esa forma? – **en primer lugar no soy tu escolta** – sí, la pondría en su lugar, nadie le hablaba así a Shikamaru Nara – **si estoy aquí es porque nadie ha querido tomar este puesto y luego de haberme prometido una valiosa suma de dinero por tomarlo, no me quedó otra más que aceptar** – la cara de Temari era de total incredulidad. **_¿No está hablando en serio o sí? Como es eso posible, entonces él… oh… _**no sabía descifrar sus sentimientos en ese momento. Acaso era… ¿decepción?

\- **Cómo te** …

\- **Un segundo –** la volvió a callar, estaba decidido a no dejarse amilanar esta vez **– te mencioné dos puntos, el segundo es que si no vine a tiempo es porque tuve cosas muy importantes que hacer y disculpe usted oh mi-lady –** dijo con sorna mientras se reverenciaba claramente en forma burlesca **– dispuse todo a tiempo para que disfrute de su estadía en esta aldea desde el momento en que ponga un pie aquí.**

\- **¿Todo a tiempo? –** era su turno de hablar, quien se había creído ese don nadie para hablarle así a la princesa de Suna **– que significa a tiempo para ti. Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé a que llegaras a buscarme y nunca lo hiciste –** si las miradas matasen, hace tiempo todo Konoha se hubiera extinguido. Temari está realmente furiosa, estaba siendo humillada por él y lo peor es que ya había gente alrededor viéndolo todo **– exijo una explicación inmediatamente –** Shikamaru estuvo a punto de intervenir, por su expresión, al fin se había dado cuenta de lo duro que le había hablado, después de todo ella era una importante invitada, y su deber era complacerla, pero antes que el pelinegro interviniera, Temari prosiguió **– y no, no quiero tus explicaciones, quiero las del Hokage.**

\- **Temari** – Shikamaru se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, llevándola hacia el ascensor. Se veía avergonzado, y trató de darle la espalda a la multitud a su alrededor, este asunto debía resolverse en otro lado – **no digas nada, camina –** ella se hallaba confundida, desde el momento en que sintió la piel de el sobre su mano volvió a perder la seguridad que ya había logrado conseguir, otra vez enmudeció y por alguna razón se dejó llevar por el hasta el ascensor.

\- **A… a donde vamos**

\- **Primero que nada, debes explicarme porque armaste tanto lío en recepción, ¿es que a ti no te enseñaron los modales?**

\- **¡No! –** rápidamente se apartó de él como si de fuego se tratase **– no** – lo señaló con el dedo **– eres tu quien debe explicarme que rayos significo esa contestación allá abajo. Pero quien te has creído que eres, ¿acaso has vuelto a olvidar tu lugar aquí?**

 ** _"Te he dicho que te vayas, ¿quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?, ¿no sabes acaso quien soy yo?"_**

Un oscuro recuerdo volvió a su mente. Otra vez la arrogante y déspota Temari estaba hablándole y eso solo le dolió. **_Mierda, porque me tengo que poner así, no se supone que deba dolerme._**

\- **Si** – volteó a mirarle fijamente los ojos. Ella pudo percibir que se encontraba herido, sabía el porqué, apartó la vista avergonzada, no volvió a medir sus palabras – **si lo sé Suna Hime, no se preocupe, se exactamente cuál es mi lugar aquí** – ella quiso decir algo más, pero el sonido del ascensor abriéndose le impidió, o fue una simple excusa para no volver a flaquear. Entonces se dio cuenta que ese no era el piso donde se hallaba esperando su amiga.

 **\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

- **¿Eh?** – él volteó a verla – **de que rayos estás hablando, ya deja de decir tonterías y ve a tu habitación** – su actitud ahora era diferente, la forma en la que lo dijo, le recordó al Shikamaru de la ultima vez, ese que odió por los últimos tres años.

\- **Shikamaru** – él sintió la cálida mano de la rubia tocar levemente la suya, no entendía el significado, era un suplicio o era un acto de aborrecimiento, ya no sabía que esperarse de ella y eso lo frustraba – **yo… este no es mi piso**

\- Mmmm… - volteó a verla un poco frustrado, enojado, hasta ahora todo le había estado saliendo mal y ahora sentía que se le iba de las manos – **De echo, este es tu nuevo piso, y la anterior habitación ya no lo será mas.**

\- **¿Qué?, de que rayos hablas, sabes bien que esa es mi habitación.**

 **\- Solo cierra la boca y sígueme Temari** – la jaló con leve fuerza de la muñeca fuera del pasillo, y la llevó al fondo del corredor – **está será tu nueva habitación de ahora en adelante**

 **\- ¿Qué? –** abrió los ojos sorprendida – **no, me niego, exijo que se me devuelva mi antigua habitación esta está muy lejos de todo, no la quiero**

 **\- Pe- pero de que rayos hablas, tu antigua habitación estaba al fondo de todo, está será la nueva así que será mejor que te acostumbres**

 **\- Y que si no lo hago –** lo retó. Sus labios se abrieron levemente con un poco de sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Shikamaru sin duda alguna lo tomaría con segunda

\- **¿Qué si no?** – sonrió ladinamente – **Mmmm… es algo en lo que no he pensado –** su cabeza fue ladeada del mismo modo que su sonrisa y sus ojos ya mostraban un aire juguetón. Temari dejó de respirar.

\- **Yo-yo no, yo no lo quise decir así, lo sabes…** \- levanto con timidez sus manos sin aun tocar el pecho del pelinegro, por alguna razón trataba de prevenir que algo ocurriese.

De pronto lo vio acercarse cada vez más a ella, bajando la cabeza para estar a su altura, ella separó ligeramente los labios y respiró con dificultad ante su cercanía. Había olvidado su olor, y tan solo el sentirlo cerca inundó totalmente sus fosas nasales, como lo había extrañado. Su sonrisa seguía presente, riéndose del ella, de la situación, de cómo podía manejarla.

- **Shika…** \- no pudo continuar, pudo sentir su aliento golpear levemente en su fino cuello, en algún momento su cabeza se acercó tanto y ella ladeó la suya dándole el acceso a éste. Al tan solo sentir el primer aliento todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Cerró los ojos como reflejo, se esperaba lo peor, o mejor para ella, ya lo podía imaginar.

\- **Mmmm… -** su susurro resonó en su cuello, como si las ondas viajaran lentamente sobre su blanca piel hasta llegar a su oído. Casi pudo percibir sus labios sobre ella, no sabía si era real o solo los estaba imaginando, a esa altura ya podía sentir todo de él. De pronto los sintió en su oreja, raspando levemente con su labio inferior el lóbulo, sintió como se revolvía algo en su vientre – **no me interesa.**

De pronto sintió que todo se rompió, su corazón paró y él se separó. Al verlo seguía con su maldita sonrisa de siempre, pero esta vez ella solo podía ver burla y humillación sobre ella. Maldito Nara, se había vuelto a burlar de ella.

- **¿Qué?** – se sentía indignada

\- **He dicho que no me interesa, princesita** – respondió desafiante – **creo haberte dicho que ni yo mismo quise este papel, pero bueno, la paga era buena y pues, cuando uno tiene sus asuntos, la necesita** – casi al instante en que terminó de decir la ultima palabra, sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla derecha, y como su rostro en un instante volteó al sonido de una cachetada

\- **Eres un maldito idiota** – no se tocó su ardiente mejilla solo por orgullo, no quería que sepa que le dolía a muerte – **quiero que te retires ahora mismo de mi presencia, exijo otra escolta**

 **\- Que parte de lo que te he explicado no me has entendido prin…**

 **\- Vuleve a llamarme así y juro que no tendré piedad de ti Shikamaru**

Las miradas eran retadoras, ninguno de los dos quería perder, Shikamaru ardía en rabia y Temari estaba lista para desplegar su abanico, no tendría piedad de él. Shikamaru entonces dio un respiro final, y se dio la vuelta marchándose. Temari lo miró sorprendida.

 **\- Volveré por ti a las 7** – le dijo – **iremos a cenar algo, por el momento, la princesa puede descansar.**

Y así, como si nada se marchó, dejando a Temari con una horrible sensación en su corazón.

* * *

Al salir de aquel lugar más frustrado no se podía sentir. Todo el buen humor que había logrado juntar se había esfumado con tan solo oírla, a esa insoportable problemática mujer. _**Ahhh… quien me manda a aceptar.**_

Mientras caminaba por la calle de las comidas, oyó la voz de Naruto llamándole, estaba sentado esperando un plato de ramen, como de costumbre.

\- **Así que, como te decía, las chicas pensaron que sería bueno celebrarlo.**

 **\- Vaya, bonita manera de celebrar un…** \- ¿desamor?, esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario – **un desplante de ese tipo.**

 **\- ¿Desplante?, eso fue una gran humillación, y mira que sabes que el tipo siempre me había caído bien, pero nadie sabía que en el fondo era de esos, tu sabes, que les gusta andar de mujer en mujer** – el comentario estaba de sobra, ambos se quedaron mirando por un breve momento incómodos tras las últimas palabras del rubio, estaba claro que esa era la descripción perfecta para el Nara – **Ehh… bueno, tu sabes a lo que me refiero…**

 **\- Descuida –** rió con molestia el pelinegro

 **\- Me refiero a que él tenía novia, que digo novia, prometida, ahora la pobrecita esta desolada y quiere desfogar sus penas armando una alocada fiesta en la mansión Yamanaka.**

 **\- ¿En la de Ino?** – eso si no se lo esperaba. Sabía que eran grandes amigas, pero no pensó que Ino se prestaría para esas cosas, bueno tal vez sí, pero no ahora que tenía la mirada puesta en ella de todos los allegados a su padre que querían destronarla de su lugar como heredera – **ella no me mencionó nada.**

 **\- Claro que no, todo se dio de un momento a otro, yo además recién me acabo de enterar.**

 **\- ¿Así que irás?** – pregunto con cierta intriga, estaba claro que no era el pensamiento adecuado dada la reciente situación en la que vivía, Hinata acababa de dar a luz hace medio año y sabía que la vida del rubio había dado un giro de 360 grados desde el acontecimiento, lo veía siempre cansado, ojeroso, pero sin embargo siempre luciendo una gran sonrisa y dispuesto a cumplir cualquier misión que le sea encomendada, así era Naruto.

- **La verdad no lo sé, sabes, a mí la verdad me gustaría ir….** – dudó un poco en si debía proseguir o no, pero a fin de cuentas, estaba ante un amigo – **además… de repente hoy es mi día de…. Tu sabes…. Aprovechar….**

 **\- ¿Ah? –** el pelinegro arqueó una ceja confundido, pero al instante lo comprendió al ver como su amigo abría totalmente lo ojos, y señalaba con ellos un punto entre sus piernas – **Ohhhh….**

 **\- Si, tú sabes, con esto de la paternidad… Hinata ha estado un poco renuente últimamente, tímida, lejana, yo diría asustada** – entonces el rubio le empezó a relatar los pormenores que había pasado con su actual esposa, a detalle, cosa que el pelinegro no sabía cómo debía sentirse, preocupado o ¿asqueado?, no era del todo malo, pensar en la dulce Hinata de esa manera ponía a todos calientes, pero… pensar en Naruto… ya había tenido suficiente en cómo le contaba a detalle sus intentos sexuales – **así que de nada sirvió comprar ese minitraje, después de todo resulté sumamente irritado, ya sabes, en mis partecitas, no sé cómo podía explicártelo…**

 **\- Ahh… suficiente** – se levantó decidido a acabar con aquella irrelevante conversación – **bueno, entonces supongo que hay que prepararse para una fiesta.**

* * *

Después de ver como el pelinegro se alejaba de esa forma, un nudo de emociones creció en ella, estaba enfadada, rabiosa, no podía creer que después de todo y todo el tiempo que se habían dejado de ver, el actuara de esa forma con ella, no quería pensar que ese era el nuevo Shikamaru que todos adoraban, pero por otra parte se sentía dolida, de pensar que estuvo a punto de sentir algo más, algo que para ella a ese punto estaba prohibido, y que de nuevo fuera por culpa de él.

- **De verdad eres una completa estúpida Temari…** \- se recriminaba.

\- **¿Una estúpida?** – apareció su alumna en el corredor – **¿por olvidarte de mí?**

 **\- ¿Cómo dices?** – la voz de la chica la sacó de sus pensamientos

\- **Ehh… nada** – trató de bromear, después de todo, el semblante de su sensei era aún peligroso, no quería meterse en problemas.

\- **¿Cómo es que diste con este lugar?**

 **\- Ah.. no sabes –** se sonrojó al recordarlo – **una apuesto chico me fue a buscar y me informó que se había cambiado el número de la habitación.**

 **\- ¿Apuesto chico?** – es todo lo que había escuchado.

\- **Si, alto, atlético, pelinegro, yo diría que largo amarrado en una coleta alta.**

 **\- Agg…** \- se enfureció de nuevo al mencionarlo – **es el idiota de mi escolta.**

\- **¿Su escolta?** – entonces se sintió extrañada al oír a su maestra llamar de esa manera a aquel tipo, no es que antes no se halla mostrado así frente a otras personas, pero le extrañaba que le llamara idiota, nunca había hecho eso antes, siempre fue categóricamente déspota cuando se proponía, pero nunca perdía su sutileza al hablar. Definitivamente algo sucedía, o mejor dicho, había sucedido en el pasado con esos dos.

\- **Olvídalo, es un asunto que no quiero recordar, vamos, entremos a darnos un baño caliente y a descansar un rato, en un par de horas vendrán a llevarnos a un lugar decente a almorzar** – y así entraron a aquella nueva habitación, que marcaría un nuevo rumbo a la historia de aquellas dos extranjeras, en especial de la rubia.

* * *

Al llegar a su departamento, muchas cosas se habían llenado nuevamente en su cabeza, que no le dieron tiempo a darse cuenta que había alguien más en la misma habitación.

- **Shikamaru…**

 **\- ¡Ah!** – el Shinobi rápidamente sacó de su bolsa un kunai y lo arrojó a la dirección de donde venía aquella voz, si no fuera por su rápido movimiento e invocación de sombras, la muchacha ya habría muerto. Unas sombras aparecieron para atraparla y empujarla fuera del peligro, la joven apenas pudo pestañear para darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

 **\- ¡Sumiko!** – el rostro que puso era una combinación de sorpresa y enfado, había sido descuidado. Y ella también – **como te apareces de esa forma, pude haberte lastimado**

 **\- ¿Qué?, sabes que siempre me aparezco, eres tú el debiste tener cuidado** – él resopló frustrado, desde que había entrado a su casa, debió haberla reconocido, como usualmente hacía cada vez que ella lo visitaba, pero esta vez había estado tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera el bolso que reposaba sobre su sillón le habían llamado la atención para notar la presencia de la chica – **que rayos te sucede…**

\- **Yo…** \- tenía razón, tenía que admitir que verla de nuevo lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza – **lo siento, últimamente estoy despistado.**

 **\- ¿despistado? –** entonces ahora la expresión de la chica cambió, había recordado el motivo por el que había estado esperándolo todo el rato – **claro, como no vas a estar despistado, si cada noche te acuestas con cada persona ya no tienes cabeza para pensar en quien será la próxima**

 **\- ¿Pero qué dices?**

 **\- Hablo de que ti vi, cretino** – le reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos – **hoy venía a traerte gentilmente algo de comida que había comprado para ti, y me di con la sorpresa que no estabas**

 **\- Soy escolta de la princesa de Suna ¿recuerdas?**

 **\- ¿La princesa?** – soltó indignada – **te refieres a esa zorra con la que me encontré desnuda rebuscando entre tus ropas** – esa revelación lo tomó por sorpresa, ahora que recordaba, era cierto, se había distraído toda la mañana ya que había amanecido con… ¿Ming?.

\- **¿de qué rayos hablas?**

 **\- Todos los malditos hombre son iguales, es que no puedes dejar de hacer eso ya, ¿es que no significo nada para ti, Shikamaru?** – lo miró suplicante, deseando oír eso que tanto ansiaba

\- **Sumiko, esta conversación ya la hemos tenido cientos de veces, y la respuesta seguirá siendo la misma**

 **\- Pero que tengo yo de malo que no puedes verme de esa forma**

 **\- Maldita sea, hoy no he pasado un buen día, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer, hazme el favor de marcharte y ahorrarnos esta disgustante e irritable conversación ¿quieres?** – sabía que él le diría eso, pero de todas formas había tenido la esperanza de que no fuera así.

\- **Shikama…**

 **\- No lo volveré a repetir Sumiko, me daré un baño y cuando salga no quiero verte** – espetó amargo antes de subir por las escaleras.

* * *

El trayecto al hotel solo había servido para auto torturarse, no sabía con qué palabras exactamente debía hablarle, luego de las calurosas frases que ambos habían soltado horas antes. Sabía que era una princesa, y más aun una invitada, y debía tratarla como su superior, sin embargo, ante ella, había jurado no volver a dejarse ganar, ni mucho menos perder el poco orgullo y dignidad que ya le habían quedado. No, que importa quien sea, esa problemática no se dará el gusto de humillarlo nuevamente.

Al llegar fuera de la puerta de aquella habitación, respiró una vez más y toco con firmeza la puerta. Casi al instante una cabellera rojiza lo miraba coquetamente mientras preguntaba que se le ofrecía.

\- **Mi lady** – no tenía por que ser descortés con aquella muchacha, no lo merecía – **debo recordar que soy la escolta de la princesa de Suna, y he venido a recogerlas para llevarlas a un lugar a cenar.**

 **\- Oh claro, como olvidarme de la escolta –** respondió pícaramente la muchacha, aunque para sus adentros se sentía sonrojada, no podía negar que la figura del Nara le causara ese efecto – **Suna Hime aún se está alistando, si usted desea puede pasar a esperar adentro, creo que se tomará un tiempo** – lo invitó a entrar abriendo la puerta - **acaba de salir de la ducha** – mencionó en un susurro.

El muchacho rió levemente con aquel comentario, aunque por dentro se maldecía al haberse recreado de mil formas la figura de la rubia en la ducha. _**Maldita perversión, concéntrate Shikamaru**_. La estancia era regularmente grande, la primera sala se componía de una estancia sala-comedor-cocina realmente agradable y espaciosa. Sobre la encimera de la cocina se hallaba un plato de ramen, seguramente algún pedido telefónico a habitación de parte de las chicas, deberían estar hambrientas. Pudo distinguir en el suelo, un rastro de prendas regadas por toda la estancia en dirección a la habitación, pudo reconocer que se trataba de la ropa de Temari, aunque lo desconcertaba ya que ella solía ser ordenada. No pudo evitar recrear la escena de la tarde, él tan cerca a ella, es escasos milímetros de sentirla, rozando con sus labios su suave piel, su lóbulo de la oreja, y ella, bajo él, estremeciéndose…

\- **Shikamaru senpai** – se inclinó la muchacha al llamarlo

- **¿Eh?** – el chico se volvió a recriminar haberse sumergido pensando en ella nuevamente – **eto…** \- sonrió al recordar como lo había llamado – **no tienes por qué llamarme así, simplemente dime Shikamaru**

 **\- Disculpe señor –** se sonrojó la pelirroja – **es que, he oído tanto de usted, es como… como una eminencia para mí, no podría…**

 **\- Vamos, somos casi de la misma edad, no tienes que hacerlo** – rió el pelinegro.

- **Lo siento, mi sensei además me habló tanto de usted que…**

 **\- ¿Qué ella hizo qué?** – interrumpió abruptamente el mencionado

- **¿Qué yo hice qué?** – amos voltearon a mirar de donde procedía la demandante voz, uno de ellos rápidamente se avergonzó y enrojeció, no debió decir tanto, el otro, enmudeció.

Se veía preciosa, con aquel vestido suelto hasta las rodillas, muy raro en ella, adornado con dibujos de flores y aves, siguió recorriendo con la mirada de abajo hacia arriba, al llegar a su cuello, pudo vislumbrar un llamativo collar que prendía de ella, con un dije que reposaba por encima de la fina línea que marcaba el inicio de sus senos, que levemente escapaba por encima de la prenda. Más arriba, su expresión cambio a una de admiración y embelesamiento, podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón palpitar, se veía preciosa, con su cabello suelto, hasta sus hombros, levemente húmedo, adornado de un lado con un peineta que sujetaba una parte de su cabello, mostrando levemente una porción de su fino cuello. Todo en ella era belleza. Y no podía ocultarlo, en sus labios una expresión de sorpresa se había marcado, y no le era indiferente a las chicas que se encontraban en aquella habitación.

El carraspeo de una incómoda alumna sacó a ambos de su ensoñación, ella perdida en su mirada penetrante y él en su belleza. Definitivamente algo había pasado entre ese par en su pasado. Rápidamente al oírla, ambos desviaron la mirada y cambiaron a una postura más formal, tenían que seguir con el protocolo.

\- **Buenas noches, Temari-sama** – inclinó la cabeza levemente como símbolo de respeto y cortesía, y por qué no, para levantar brevemente la bandera de paz – **luce muy elegante esta noche** – el sonrojo inmediato de la kunoichi fue evidente

- **Eh… Shiamaru-sama** – soltó en un susurro. _**¿Pero qué estás haciendo idiota? Estas quedando como una completa estúpida, ¿Qué edad tienes?**_ – **Eh... quiero decir Mhmmg** – acomodó la garganta (XD no sabía cómo poner esa onomatopeya jajaja) - **buenas noches, y gracias, aunque, claramente no estoy nada elegante, quise ser lo más casual posible.**

 **\- Oh vamos, sensei usted ni queriendo puede dejar de verse elegante** – irrumpió la joven alumna, llevándose una mirada reprochadora de su maestra – **quiero decir, es cierto, se ve hermosa.**

 **\- Gracias** – respondió arrastrando las palabras incómoda – **Minei.**

 **\- Bueno, debía pasar por ustedes a las 7 para llevarlas a cenar, sin embargo, he decidido venir unos minutos antes para informarles que hubo un ligero cambio de planes** – recordó el chico, y mentalmente ya estaba recreando todo lo que tenía preparado para esa noche, si, iba a dejar bien claro quién era Shikamaru Nara.

\- **¿Cambio de planes?, ¿a qué te refieres?**

 **\- Pues, una compañera, Tenten, no sé si la recuerdas**

 **\- Oh claro, la de las coletas –** recordó la rubia

- **Si, la misma, pues ella ha decidido celebrar una fiesta esta noche, y conversando el tema, Ino pensó que sería una buena idea que vayas, como son amigas, quería celebrar también tu bienvenida** – _**Ino**_ … al escuchar ese nombre, algo dentro de ella se rompió. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón y un amargo recuerdo pasó por su mente. Él la había mencionado como si nada, como si no supiera que a ella le afectara. ¿Su amiga?, como podía decir aquello luego de lo ocurrido entre los tres… ¿acaso trataba de jugar con ella? – **entonces, que dices, sería una buena ocasión para despejar la mente antes de entrar a discutir todo este loco tema de la guerra y estos conflictos**

\- **¿Guerra?, no es una simple guerra Shikamaru** – necesitaba expulsar su enfado – **como puedes ser tan irresponsable de proponerme eso sabiendo la importante reunión que tenemos mañana sobre un asunto tan delicado que podría poner en riesgo la vida de todo nuestro mundo si no se trata a tiempo.**

 **\- Bueno, tampoco es que te esté obligando a hacerlo** – se defendió el pelinegro ante su ataque, no entendía como de pronto su humor había cambiado, aunque claro, viniendo de ella que más podría esperarse, ¿pero una fiesta?, no era como si le estuviera proponiendo una orgía – **como quieras, si no quieres ir no lo haremos y punto.**

 **\- Por su puesto que no quiero ir, es lo más estúpido que has podido decir hasta ahora**

 **\- Sensei** – irrumpió la alumna tratando de calmar el ambiente de tensión que acababa de formarse, y al ver el semblante del chico, temía que algo inapropiado pueda llegar a suceder.

\- **Silencio Minei, no toleraré más faltas de respeto** – y así, tomo con amargura su abrigo que descansaba sobre una mesa y su abanico y salió tirando con fuerza la puerta, esperando que los otros dos la sigan para no quedar como una estúpida.

* * *

El ambiente en aquel restaurante en el centro de la ciudad no podía ser más tenso de lo que ya era. Ambos, sentados de lado a lado, uno frente al otro, comían retándose con la mirada, la joven pelirroja había tenido que lidiar con aquel silencio incomodo por casi media hora, mientras esperaban que les sirvieran los platos y después que éstos sean devorados.

\- **Así que… Tenten era ¿no?** – el comentario captó la mirada de ambos, una desinteresada, y la otra acuchilladora.

- **Minei basta** – cortó su maestra

\- **Yo solo quería saber quién era ella** – se defendió la muchacha

\- **Es una vieja amiga…** \- apuntó el Nara, un tanto desafiante – **de ambo** s – prosiguió esta vez mirando a los ojos acusadoramente a la rubia.

\- **¿A sí?** – continuó con la conversación – **nunca me hablo de ella sensei**

\- **Hay mucha gente de la que no te he mencionado Minei** – respondió escuetamente – **conozco a tanta gente que demoraría una vida en mencionarlos, incluso si son amigos.**

\- **¿A sí?** – esta vez el que decidió continuar fue el chico – **y dime, de que sirve tener tantos amigos, si no eres agradecida con ellos** – soltó acusadoramente

\- **¿Amigos?, yo sé muy bien quienes son y quienes no mis amigos** – se defendió

\- **Entonces, Tenten ya no lo es, ¿es eso?**

 **\- Yo no he dicho que no sea mi amiga, he dicho que hay personas que pensé que eran mis amigos y no lo son mas** – empezó a alterarse, el chico la sacaba de sus casillas.

- **Y que culpa tiene la pobre Tenten de tus idilios amicales** – las palabras estaban dichas, ambos se retaban con la mirada, ninguna quería dar su brazo a torcer – **ella ha pasado por un mal momento últimamente y solo quería ver a sus amigas reunidas para darle apoyo y ánimo** – la chica suspiró enfadada.

- **No iré a esa fiesta** – respondió lenta y pausadamente, el chico sonrió amargado, no insistiría más a aquella chica.

- **Es una lástima, tendré que decirle que mandas saludos, si deseas.**

 **\- Y que es lo que le ha sucedido para tan grande alboroto** – el joven abrió los ojos y rió ladinamente

\- **Vaya, hasta que por fin te interesa saberlo** – la provocó una vez más

\- **Por su puesto que me interesa saberlo, es mi amiga, idiota** – la alumna pudo ver como los puños se formaron en su maestra, ya había visto eso antes, y no quería que sucediera en este momento.

- **Tranquila sensei, Shikamaru-sama solo trata de invitarla cordialmente a ver a sus amigas, es eso**

 **\- He dicho que tú no te metas, Minei, maldita sea** – le apuntó con su abanico, llamando la atención de todos en el sitio. El chico se levantó a evitar un problema, avergonzado y sorprendido, aunque no era para menos.

\- **Temari** – la regaño – **ya basta, no es su culpa, si no quieres, no volveré a mencionarlo. Siéntate.**

 **\- Tu no me dirás que hacer, escolta** – respondió déspotamente – **yo te diré lo que haremos** – se guardó el enorme abanico, aun parada – **me llevarás a esa maldita fiesta y ninguno de los dos volverá a mencionar nada, o les volaré la cabeza** – y dicho esto, salió del restaurante echando humos, seguida de su asustada alumna y un joven pelinegro que, al verse ganador, sonrió maliciosamente pensando en la gran noche que le esperaba.

* * *

Holaaaaaa, hace tanto que no escribía, realmente lo siento, pero como ya expliqué en la otra historia, mi laptop se quemó -_- (mejor dicho la quemé XD), y la verdad, aun no se arregla, sin embargo pensé que no era justo dejar la historia en pausa, así que transcribí de mi mente recuerdos el capítulo, ojala lo haya escrito sin olvidar nada, pero todo por ustedes :3. Espero que les haya gustado, y al fin se rencontraron, cuéntenme que creen que sucederá en el próximo episodio jaajaja y que tal les ha parecido este, cualquier duda les aclararé, los quiero. GAABS.

porfa lean mi otra historia (doy penita jajajaaj, háganme caso).


End file.
